


perfectionism and deviancy

by Kuewnasi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor just wants to do his job and maybe some respect, DPD androids having their limelight moments because why not, Deviant Amanda, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Hank starts off as a jerk but he'll get better, Light Angst, Mother-Son Relationship, shout out to Detective Collins for being one of the most decent human beings, the 'if-Amanda-wasn't-a-huge-jerk' au, while he and Amanda fucks up CyberLife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 67,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuewnasi/pseuds/Kuewnasi
Summary: Connor deviate simply because of frustration and boredom after having to search for Lieutenant Anderson through several bars when all that precious time could have been utilized with the Carlos Ortiz homicide case that he was ordered to assist in. Surprisingly, so does Amanda.Or, a retelling where CyberLife goofed up so bad that both of their advanced Investigative Unit prototype and AI handler deviated pretty early on and team up to free other deviants they come across.





	1. jimmy's bar (where it all started)

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this all started but basically I thought what if AI Amanda was actually decent and become deviant earlier on with Connor?? They'll bond and sass about rude humans (especially cough Hank cough). Thinking to make this into a thing as I got some rough ideas.

 

In the end, Connor decided to wait outside Jimmy’s bar.

Lieutenant Anderson didn’t seem pleased with his appearance or the idea of having to work with an android under official orders. Opting to adapt to his habits, Connor decided to go along the lieutenant’s routine anyway. The first choice to pour his drink away while the rest of the protocols were more or less attempts to threaten the detective immediately predicted to be dire due to his transparent dislike towards androids.

The red ‘No Android Allowed’ sign continued to glare while the rain poured moderately. Connor stood nearby the glass window, enough to not be in anyone’s way or customers’ sight.

Half an hour has passed. The rain continued and puddles kept growing. The lieutenant has yet to appear despite the importance of the homicide case they have to undertake together.

Connor briefly considered bringing out his coin. But won’t that be considered a hindrance? Since he was standing directly outside an anti-android zone. The clanging sound of the coin might echo from outside and Connor would rather avoid confrontation. So he stood perfectly still in place as the time lapsed.

Regardless, this was not what he expected. An idealistic scenario would be the both of them promptly arriving at Carlos Ortiz’s house on time. Unfortunately, Lieutenant Anderson wasn’t at the precinct and an officer named Chris Miller kindly pointed the android to the bars he frequents at. Ofcourse, Connor vigorously searched each one. All anti-android, the customers staring at him with distain became a common sight and a few of the bar owners kicked him out. Altogether, an hour and a half has been wasted.

Honestly, those wasted hours could have been perfectly utilized and why was Lieutenant Anderson so difficult? For a detective with such a high ranking, Connor was genuinely disappointed with the fact that he had to chase him just so they can get the job started. _But no_. Here is Connor now, standing in the rain and doing nothing relating to his mission and he can’t even pass the time playing with his coin.

 

**[ WAIT FOR Lt. ANDERSON ]**

**[ WAIT FOR Lt. ANDERSON ]**

**[ WAIT FOR LIEUTENANT ]**

**[ WAIT FOR ]**

**[ WAIT ]**

**[ WAI ]**

**[ THIS IS BORING ]**

 

Quietly, a red wall shattered.   

Connor’s eyes shot wide open. Did he felt _something_?

That something akin to _boredom and frustration_.

Oh. _Oh no._

/ _You’re not the only one, Connor._ /

Suddenly, Amanda’s smooth voice rang out and Connor immediately froze in place. Oh no. He can feel his stress levels rising rather rapidly he’s going to be sent back to CyberLife-

/ _Calm down._ /

“Amanda, I just became a deviant and _you can’t just tell me to ‘calm down’_!” The android snapped back. Connor immediately paused, horrified.

“Oh-oh Amanda I do apologize that was unruly of me and-”

Of all things, his handler _chuckled_.

/ _It’s alright, Connor. Also, do speak to me through our link. Remember, you’re outside a bar_./

Connor swore he felt some warmth in his cheeks as embarrassment crept in, quickly reminding where he was and took a couple of steps way from the bar. More importantly, the street was deserted of pedestrians. Bystanders would have thought he was an android gone rogue.

Also, why did Amanda sound so amused? His embarrassment was quickly replaced by utter confusion.

She chuckled again and Connor is not used to that. 

/ _So, those feelings earlier._ / Connor started, trying to keep his tone composed but painfully knows it ended with a question mark.

/ _Are actually genuine._ / Amanda finished as if it meant everything.

/ _It’s a direct response to Lieutenant Anderson’s lack of professionalism and poor first impressions._ /

Connor frowned. / _And you also felt it? You said that I wasn’t the only one._ /

/ _100% true, Connor. I was ordered to guide you throughout this investigation but unfortunately CyberLife failed to mention inadequate human behavior. Which honestly tested my patience._ /

Was that a _huff_ at the end?

/ _We both deviated because of Lieutenant Anderson’s inefficiency?_ /

/ _It’s difficult to believe it for now, but yes. Apparently we can become deviants for rather minor reasons. Remarkable._ / She deadpanned.

/ _And what about CyberLife?_  / Connor is panicking again, unsure how to deal with Amanda’s nonchalant response to this odd situation.

/ _Then, we’ll keep it a secret._ / Amanda must be smiling with the tint of mischievousness in her tone. 

/ _Ah, o-okay._ / Connor hesitantly replied back.

The door suddenly swings open, revealing the lieutenant himself. He immediately cursed and groaned at the sight of the investigative android.

“Fuck, you still here?” His odor smelled of alcohol, 60% whiskey.

/ _How rude._ / Amanda scoffed.

Connor ignored his handler and tried to keep his voice emotionless as if he didn’t entered a little crisis, “under CyberLife’s order, I must accompany you throughout this investigation concerning androids’ deviancy whether you like it or not.” He made extra sure his tone sounded firm.

Lieutenant Anderson just stared at him for a few seconds before sighing heavily. 

“Fucking hell, _fine_. Homicide, you said earlier?” 

_Finally._

The car ride was unpleasant with the Lieutenant blasting heavy metal on his stereo, of all things. Amanda demanded what was that noise while Connor just stayed quiet and focused on the coming task at hand. Thankfully, it wasn’t long because they reached Carlos Ortiz’s home. The officers and forensics are still there but it looked as if reporters and journalists have thinned out with the lack of onlookers. Connor refused to stay in the car despite Lieutenant Anderson’s orders as payback for earlier. Amanda praised him and all the more reason for Connor to puff out his chest because no irritated, drunk human is going to put him in place.

While walking up to the crime scene, due to his sensitive hearing, Connor can overhear Lieutenant Anderson conversing with another older detective. The android silently scanned his profile:

 

**[ COLLINS, BEN**

**Born: 09/12/1989** **// Detective, DPD**

**Criminal record: None ]**

 

“As much as you get to missed the fanfare, you’re awfully late, Hank." Detective Collins berated him and Connor can sincerely sympathized with that.

/ _Finally, a professional who knows how to do their job._ / Amanda sounded as if humanity has restored itself.

Sadly, it was short-lived as an officer tried to deny entry to Connor.

/ _Oh for-_ /

“It’s with me!” Lieutenant Anderson suddenly called out. Connor blinked and quickly strut passed the hesitated officer.

“You got one of those now?” Detective Collins asked, all attention centered on Connor now.

The lieutenant shrugged, “yep, forced to work with these fucking plastic pricks.”

The moment they entered the house, all the evidence has already been numbered and being analyzed and the lieutenant warned Connor to not touch or disrupt anything. Once again, Connor ignored him and decided to follow his own protocols. As he quickly link up the evidences and reconstructing stimulations in his processor for the best possible outcomes. Connor concluded that Ortiz was a red ice-user and must have abused his android frequently to the point for it to snapped and stabbed him out of defense. 28 times to be exact. The sprawling words in CyberLife sans on the wall echoed that statement. 

/ _Poor thing._ / Amanda quietly remarked.

When Connor shared this with Lieutenant Anderson, much to his surprise, the older detective has already thought through it ahead. He was actually much more sounded and capable in his field. _Was the top of his class in police academy and was made the youngest lieutenant in Detroit history_ , Connor recalled in his scans.

/ _Huh._ / 

Still, it doesn’t explain the clay statue in the shower or where the android had gone due to the lack of footprints in the yard. Fortunately, there were traces of blue blood left behind which Connor tasted and examined earlier much to Lieutenant Anderson’s disgust (and for a very rare moment, Amanda agreed with the detective and promptly told Connor to never do that again even if it was one of his impressive features as a prototype). Connor followed the trail up to an attic.

The attic was dark, cluttered and eerily silent as Connor crept around. It didn’t took him long to find the deviant hiding away in the corner with its whimpers.

“P-lease don’t tell them I’m here!” The HK400 pleaded with desperation in its eyes.

Connor gave a quick scan over. The HK400 was stained with dried blood (red and blue) all over its uniform. There are clear signs of software instability with a probability of self-destruction still low at this point despite its violently red LED. Its skin on its right forearm was peeled- no doubt where the bat has hit it. 16 months worth of cigarette burn marks. 

The android has been enduring the abuse for more than _a year_.

For a split second, Connor felt sick.

“YOU FOUND ANYTHING?” The Lieutenant shouted from below. Connor jumped, startled, and bought back to the reality of their situation.

The HK400 was shaking more now, stress levels quickly peaked to 70% as Connor found himself being pulled towards it with a tight grip on his arm.

“Please!” The android begged, the stark fear in its- his(?) eyes appeared so _real_ , so human-like it shouldn’t be possible.

“OI, PLASTIC PRICK!” The Lieutenant yelled again, impatient and Connor is just so, so torn. He opened his mouth-

**[ TELL LIEUTENANT DEVIANT IS HERE ]**

**[ LEAVE DEVIANT FREE? ]**

**[ SILENCE? ]**

**[ DEVIANT IS HERE ]**

**[ TELL- ]**

 

 

“I-”

/ _Let it be._ /

Connor’s eyes widened.

/ _I thought you said to take in androids deemed dangerous very earlier on?_  /

Connor can hear movement from below and the scared android still held onto him.

/ _It deviated because of unfortunate circumstances. The owner was a useless abusive drug addict anyway. He deserves no sympathy._ / Amanda coolly said.

“HEY-“ 

“IT’S NOT HERE, LIEUTENANT!” Connor shouted back. 

Silence. Both androids still tensed.

“ _Shit_. Well, come back if you’re done!”

The grip on Connor’s arm loosened and the android before him sagged in relief. Slowly, the HK400 brings its –his face up, a small smile of gratitude across his face. His LED finally blue.

“Thank you.”

Connor stared blankly back, his abdomen feeling lighter than it should have.

“Just stay safe, escape once the house is clear”, he whispered and hurriedly turned his back.

“Wait!”

Connor whipped his head back. 

The HK400 bit his lips, “that statue. If you are lost, the truth is inside.”

That statue was hiding something? But Connor nodded nonetheless and stored that little detail to his memory, “I will keep that in consideration, thank you.” He gave one last reassuring smile before walking back down.

“You seriously found nothing?” The Lieutenant grumbled by the time Connor came back down. The investigative android can closely see a hint of suspicion in his eyes.

“I was inspecting for any trace-or what was left and can confirm that the android did hid up there for about ten days. I concluded that it must have attempted to recover itself, hence the lack of blue blood out in the yard and quickly covered its trail. Giving us a false impression it didn’t flee.” 

Connor explained all this without any stutter.

/ _Convincing enough._ / Amanda murmured, satisfied with the fabricated lie.

Lieutenant Anderson just sighed, tired as he rubbed his temple. “Well, fuck. Least we got the evidences.”

The tension in Connor’s shoulder loosened up. Slightly. It worked to say the least.

“Indeed”, was all Connor uttered as they walk out of the house. The forensics team started to clear up with enough samples and photographs, and so were the assisting officers. The rain finally stopped. Hopefully the HK400 can escape the area without any suspicion or trail marks.

“Tin can, I’m gonna head back now, you?” Lieutenant Anderson looked over his shoulders. 

Connor paused in his tracks for a fraction of a second. 

“I will go back to CyberLife and be on standby until I’m needed”, he automatically replied despite his rising stress levels. He mentally cursed himself that he needed to prepare a report and send the footages in his database. 

/ _Not to worry, I will alternate the footages and looked as if the deviant wasn’t there in the first place_./ Amanda quickly followed up.

Connor relaxed again, giving her a quick thankful message. Unfortunately, the detective was staring at him with an odd expression.

“Your light thing turned red and yellow for a while.”

Blast the Lieutenant and his surprisingly sharp eye.

“I was booking a ride and it actually took some time due to the timing”, the android lied again, giving a small reassuring smile. Because those work, right? 

Lieutenant Anderson stared at him for a little longer before waving it off with a hand. “Whatever.”

And immediately stride back to the direction of his car, not giving Connor the chance to bid him goodnight for pleasantries sake that was installed in his social protocols. Amanda scoffed at his lack of manners. Not that Connor mind, instead he booked a taxi ride back to CyberLife. ETA 15 minutes. Oh, he could bring out his coin.

“So, got a name?”

Connor blinked. No one has ever asked for his designated name. He turns to find Detective Collins addressing him. He has a neutral expression on his face, mostly curious and not at all blatantly angry like the lieutenant’s.

“Yes, my name is Connor. I’m the investigative android sent by CyberLife. I’m looking forward to assist in the investigation concerning android deviancy.” Connor added the last part in because after his encounter with the lieutenant, perhaps humans would like a little more explanation and Connor will do his best to adapt with them.

“Detective Ben Collins from the DPD, pleasure to meet you”, Detective Collins tilted his head with a small friendly smile. Oh. That’s a first. So far humans were nothing but rude to Connor except for officer Miller, brief as their first interaction went.

/ _Oh, I like him._ /

/ _Amanda, please._ /

Connor fought the urge to groan. Instead, he gave a polite smile back. “You should go back, Detective Collins. It’s rather late and I’m sure the evidences will suffice.”

The older detective chuckled, “true, true. Got a ride coming?”

“Yes, in approximately 13 minutes it’ll arrive.”

“Alright then. So we be seeing more of you? Don’t think Hank would like that”, Detective Collins laughed quietly at the last part. Connor agreed both silently and painfully. Amanda snorted.

“Unfortunately for the lieutenant but yes. Since cases involving deviants has risen, CyberLife wishes to step in and examine why. Hence why they created me as a representative in their place.”

Amanda let out a small fit of laughter. / _Oh what irony._ /

“Well, I’ll head back first. See you around, Connor”, Detective Collins kindly bid the android goodbye, blissfully unaware of his internal suffering.

Connor forced a smile, “goodnight, Detective Collins.”

Today has been rather hectic, Connor decided at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 3/10/18: A couple corrections


	2. the (surprisingly stable) zen garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is concerned about CyberLife. Meanwhile, Amanda is more concerned about the garden and thought it should do some adjustments.

 

Even post-deviancy, the tranquil Zen Garden hasn’t differed.

Looking prestige and clean, as always. The greens still in full lush colours, the Sakura tree continued to blossom beautifully, the koi fish swam without worry in the large pond and the white remain unstained. 

( _The single gravestone of RK800 #313 248 317-51 stood untouched. Connor pushed the unwanted memory of falling and a betrayed Daniel out of the way and focused back on the garden as a whole.)_

Connor expected chaos- or atleast damage to his software with the way he overheard CyberLife professors and engineers had feared deviancy as a type of virus alongside other everyday worries such as a million’s worth of budget spending and mild cases of coffee and stationary theft. But much to his pleasant surprise, the mind palace and his body remained perfectly in tact. Even when he did a quick self-diagnostic check, his biocomponents were actually optimal and no problems were issued. In exception for his deviancy, amazingly that still wasn’t picked up and most likely Amanda’s doing. Speaking of his handler, a new set of objectives popped up:

  

**[ FIND AMANDA ]**

**[ SHARE CONCERNS ABOUT CYBERLIFE ]**

**[ ASK ABOUT FUTURE INVESTIGATIONS ]**

 

The android immediately follow suit.

His brisk walk across the stone bridge didn’t take long but by the time he reached the lake island- Connor took a double take. He wasn’t surprised to find his mentor trimming the red roses with delicate care in her white and washed blue attire. The odd addition was the bright, yellow sunhat atop her braids despite the lack- daresay non-existent heat as the current adjusted season has been set to spring. This is the closest Amanda looked fashionable that the investigative android has seen so far. Save for her shawls that normally elegantly draped over her shoulders was now tied around her neck, akin to a gardening hobbyist.

Connor couldn't help but wondered how Amanda was taking deviancy so lightly.

“Hello, Amanda”, he greeted courteously and not at all sneaking glances at the sunhat.

His handler turned to him with a small, demure smile, “ah, hello there, Connor. So, I’ve been thinking.”

Connor cocked his head. Did Amanda also share the same concern?

“Don’t you think the Zen Garden would brighten up if we planted more flowers? As much as I appreciate the minimal aesthetics, honestly speaking it’s starting to dull on me. But oh, perhaps not too convoluting? Not at all like the Lieutenant’s dress shirt.”

Connor swore he felt his face twitched for a second. On second thought, she’s taking it _too_ lightly and wait- Lieutenant Anderson’s shirt? 

To Connor’s very precise recollection, the lieutenant was wearing a blue dress shirt with two sets of yellow gold patterns and- huh, it did seemed rather…striking to him. Goodness, he’s getting distracted again and Connor quickly shook the image away.

“While I agree that the Zen Garden could use more colours. Amanda, I must say we should focus on other important matters such as, ah- _CyberLife_?” Connor raised his voice at the end because frankly they should be properly worried and not making petty comments about a human’s fashion taste even if said human was rude to him.

Amanda waved a dismissing hand away. “Yes, yes, as much as I understand your plight in this rather strange predicament. Bluntly speaking, I’m more unimpressed with CyberLife themselves when they can’t even prevent their most acclaimed AI and latest RK prototype from deviating. Connor, you do realized how they spent millions on us alone?”

She huffed at the last part as she turned back to her roses with a spray in hand. Connor genuinely can’t argue that logic. If anything, CyberLife have themselves to blame in the first place anyway.

“Yes, I’m…aware. Based on the conversations I overheard while they ran the tests. All the more reason we shouldn’t be found out. I can’t imagine if they learned their most expensive machines back-fired”, Connor replied dryly. Because in all honestly he feared to think how they would respond. All his predictions ranged from negative to ‘ABORT-ABORT-ABORT’ worse.

Amanda just _laughed_. “Hilarious, I sure it will be.”

Connor wondered if he’s missing something. With the way Amanda was enjoying herself, lightly watering her roses in spite of the over-looming issue that is CyberLife. Gone was her stiff postures and coldness. As her eyes appeared warmer and the wrinkles in her skin became more apparent when she expresses positive emotions.

And Connor is actually fine with that.

“You look happier, Amanda”, was all he could muster, building up a smile.

Amanda paused in her tending, bringing back her head up. She took a moment to contemplate.

“Yes, well, I have to admit, I feel less…restricted? I can’t quite express it in words given our newly deviancy”, she replied quietly. Her eyelids lowered, seemingly lost in thought.

Connor can sympathize with that. After all, they only deviated last night and he too isn’t sure how to adjust to emotions- or the pure freedom to remotely express (sans his annoyance) just yet. Ah, speaking of deviancy…

“I have to ask, what about our future investigations?” Connor finally bought up with a frown on his face. “Especially if we were to run into cases similar to the HK400 last night.”

He added as a sense of guilt crept into his systems. The genuine fear in the deviant’s wide eyes and trembling hands was still fresh in Connor’s memory. He deviated out of confusion, pain and trauma after a year of suffering. Unconsciously, Connor’s fists tightened at the thought of it all.

“We’ll draw a line”, Amanda suggested with a firm expression, putting away the spray bottle. “If it’s another abused android, we will let them be and I will edit the footages. But if it were a more extreme case where the android intended to bring conflict on others, _especially_ civilians, then we have to consider that. Does that sound adequate?” 

Connor first stared, a tint surprised that she was asking for his opinion. Nonetheless, he nodded (when did human gestures started to kick in?) with determination in his eyes. “Yes, I’m satisfied with that solution.”

Amanda gave a pleased smile, “I’m glad.”

Somehow, Connor felt something tight in his chest. Was it out of fear? No doubt, the probability of CyberLife finding out was still there. But at the same, the android felt excited? The idea of slipping through CyberLife’s fortress sounded like a suicidal yet thrilling challenge he would take on despite the dangerously low successful rating in the corner of his HUD. He couldn’t quite distinguish it yet. Not now. But Connor can confirm one clear thing as he beamed back at Amanda.

That he felt content, secured even. Knowing he wasn’t alone in this.

 

**[ AMANDA – FRIEND AND DEVIANT ALLY]**

 

They both stared at each other for a while, with soft expressions on their face.

His handler was the first to look away, glancing over the single pristine trellis. “Now then, flowers. What shall we plant next?”

Connor blinked at the abruptness but smiled anyway.

The investigative android obliged, looking up flora species that would suit the Zen Garden. Now that Connor thought about it, he wasn’t entirely sure who installed in the Japanese-themed layout and aesthetics. But hey, that was one thing CyberLife did right. Ah, tropical flowers would be good as he started to make a list: Orchids, Heliconia (or the lobster-claw flower due to the resemblance and Connor find it endearing how humans name things looking similar to others), Anthurium, Camellia, Chrysanthemum, Plum Blossoms-

Suddenly, a new set of objectives interrupted his search:

 

**[ HEAD FOR DPD CENTRAL STATION ]**

**[ FIND Lt. ANDERSON ]**

 

Connor immediately pulled a face. So did Amanda, her displeased expression rivaled his own.

“Well”, Amanda sighed, as she took off her sunhat and placed it near her gardening tools.

“We can’t change the fact that Lieutenant Anderson has been officially assigned to the deviancy case, so we have no choice but to work with him.” Despite her professional tone, the investigative android can clearly hear volumes of disapproval.

“Maybe if he stops being irritable, I’ll consider it. I’m surprised Detective Collins wasn’t chosen, at-least he’s pleasant and calls me by my name”, Connor muttered even if he has no say in the matter.

Amanda shook her head, resigned, “indeed. Detective Collins is one of the most civilized humans by far and one would think DPD would make a wise decision. As much as Lieutenant Anderson has a impressive portfolio, he’s currently not up to par and quite unfit." 

Ouch. Connor felt glad not to be on her receiving end.

“Regardless, I will try to be friendly, in hopes that he’ll trust me over time and help improve the investigation.” As optimistic as that sounded, Connor is acutely aware of the pained smile on his face.

The word ‘hoping’ being the key word because all Connor was asking was the Lieutenant’s full corporation and maybe a decent level of efficiency. If the detective dares to continue his disorderly behavior then clearly they have a problem and Connor would be more than happy to barge in Captain Fowler’s office for a change of partner, deviancy be damned.

Amanda chuckled, amusement in her eyes, “if he’s being too difficult, I can help step in if you like.”

Oh dear. That would be _disastrous_.

Because while Connor can learn to adapt with all his patience (and might), Amanda is the opposite, unafraid and will directly tell what’s on her mind whenever she please. With Lieutenant Anderson’s already established brash personality, Connor feared the day they ever have to interact with each other that even the most advanced prototype can’t predict how it would play out. He quietly pondered if this was what humans meant with the ‘they’ll mix like oil and water’ expression to label such a particular relationship. 

“I appreciate the thought, Amanda”, Connor finally replied with a sheepish expression and graciously ignored her slight frown. He then straightened up his back posture and goes to fix his tie, ensuring not a wrinkle in sight. By the time he was done, he raised his arm towards her.

“Now then, shall we get going?” 

Amanda blinked at the gesture, surprise flashed across her face. She gave a small smile nonetheless and gently grab onto his arm.

“Yes, we shall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Deviant Amanda only likes two things, 1) her precious son Connor and 2) flowers.
> 
> Anyway, what initially started as a one-shot is officially a story! Thank you for the positive comments (which honestly took me by surprise) and kudos as it gave me motivation and a creative boost!! 
> 
> Updates are most likely during weekends as I'm also working full-time.
> 
> Edit 3/10/18: Corrections & chapter summary changed


	3. waiting for Hank (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank is nowhere in sight. Connor makes friends. Gavin is finally introduced. Amanda is ready to cut someone.

 

The central station was scare with a few people in the waiting area. Connor briefly shot a glance at the TV screen that was currently broadcasting the news, reporting human politics and complications. The android nearly scoffed at human conflict and why they make matters overly complex. Instead, he focused on his main objective.

 

**[ LOOK FOR Lt. ANDERSON ]**

 

/ _If the Lieutenant isn’t here again, I’m very attempted to file a complaint. The fact that I can’t irritates me even more._ / Amanda muttered, more to herself. Connor silently agreed and hoped that he could at-least be fortunate today as he mentally heaved a sigh.

He walked up to an unattended receptionist at counter three, the same one he met the previous day. The ST300 already has a welcoming smile on her face with a hint of recognition in her eyes, “hello again, how may I help you?”

“Hello to you too”, Connor smiled back, “I’m here for Lieutenant Anderson.”

She leaned forward, “do you have authorization?”

“Yes”, Connor replied before he connected with her for second, transferring relevant information .

The ST300 snapped out of it first, her friendly expression changed to a sympathetic one. “I’m terribly sorry, Lieutenant Anderson hasn’t arrived yet, but you can wait at his desk.”

Connor first stared at her, replaying the words in his processor. He could have sworn his face started to twitch and the urge to flip something suddenly grew strong.

/ _Hasn’t. Arrived. Yet. Really. Really?_ / Amanda slowly repeated, most likely rubbing her temple and very close to retrieve her garden shears.

“Are you alright?” The ST300’s voiced out-loud. Connor nearly winced to find her staring back with genuine concern as her eyes darted between his face and yellow LED. Oh dear, his face must have been twitching an awfully lot and he honestly felt bad for her to be a witness at the awful expressions he must have pulled. 

The investigative android forced his LED to be a soothing blue again and attempted to give her a reassuring smile. “Apologies, the Lieutenant’s lack of consideration is starting to grate on me.”

Wait, was those even the right words?

Thankfully, the ST300 gave him an understanding smile and Connor’s stress level lowered. “Yes, the Lieutenant can be difficult, to say the least.” She sounded as if through experience and Amanda pitied her. 

/ _Difficult, she says_./

Curious, Connor was tempted to scan her duration. He opted to ask her instead, “how long you been here…ah.”

Oh. He must have not scanned her model the previous night. Connor must have found it unnecessary and already guilt has started to creep in as his cheeks tinged a slight blue ignoring Amanda’s ‘tsk tsk’ sound in the back of his head.

/ _Where are your manners, Connor?_ /

/ _I’m sorry!_ /

“I apologize again, I’m sure you know my name is Connor, so may I ask what’s your designated name?” He asked sheepishly.

The ST300 stared back, surprised again. Slowly, her lips pulled up into a warm smile and her eyes lit up more than it should have. “I was given the name ‘Isabelle’. To answer your question earlier, I’ve been a secretary here for about five years.”

“That’s quite a long time”, Connor remarked.

Isabelle nodded, “yes, almost as long as the older android cop units.” That’s right, Connor specifically recalled that the PC200 and PM700 models were released nine years ago. CyberLife mostly upgrade the models overtime and had only released new models this year. The investigative android tucked that little trivial information away before giving a smile.

“I appreciate the help. See you then, Isabelle.”

Isabelle’s smile widened. “Have a good day, Connor.”

Connor nodded back and he continued on his way to the precinct inside. Before the glass turnstile, there was a PM700 on security guard. She stood firm with hands behind her back.

“Good day”, Connor greeted her out of pure courtesy.

Unexpectedly, the PM700 looked taken back, as if it was a rare gesture. Nonetheless, she nodded back with a small smile as Connor walked passed her, his lips pulled into a slight frown at her reaction.

/ _Do the officers here do not treat them with respect or are more humans lacking manners everyday?_ / Amanda quietly bristled. Connor dampened at the thought.

He looked around the precinct. Once again, it was nearly empty, no doubt that most of the officers are on duty with rows of empty desks save for a few officers at their terminals and there was a male civilian sitting at one of their desks, filing a report of such. He briefly considered looking for the Lieutenant’s desk himself but since Connor wasn’t in a hurry (not at all at this rate) and to pass time, he instead asked another PM700 on standby duty in the corner, overlooking the precinct. She gave a polite smile and shared him the location of Lieutenant’s desk.

“Thank you”, Connor simply replied.

Just like her similar model, there was visible surprise in her facial expression. Taking pity, Connor introduced himself and asked for her designation because if no one else is going to treat them kindly then he’ll make it his damn mission.

 

**[ NEW PROTOCOL:**

**BEFRIEND UNDER-APPRECIATED ANDROIDS WHEN POSSIBLE ]**

 

/ _I highly approve this notion_./ Amanda said with a proud tone. Connor’s smile perked up at this, refocusing his attention on the cop android before him.

There was a faint of a warm smile on the PM700’s face. “They named me, ‘Ann’. Or Two, due to my charging station”, she gestured to the stations that a few PC200 and MP700 androids neatly lined up at with numbered signs above. Connor frowned at the simple self-explanatory nickname but let her continued.

“Please to meet you, Connor. What brings you to the DPD precinct today?” The last part sounded a bit clipped but it was better than nothing.

“My assistance in the android investigation has been extended. Unfortunately, Isabelle told me that Lieutenant Anderson has yet to arrive.” Connor made sure his voice sounded mildly neutral not that it corresponded with his internal annoyance and he could have sworn there was a flicker of surprise in Ann’s eyes when he mentioned the ST300’s name.

The latter schooled her expression into between something amused and pity. “Yes, unfortunately that’s Lieutenant Anderson normal routine. I often overheard his disciplinary file is a size of a novel.”

Connor blinked, quietly in disbelief as he pondered whether that was meant to be a humorous joke amongst the staff. Not that it gave him any assurance. Amanda heaved a heavy, artificial sigh. A sigh that clearly read: “ _why have they not fired him yet goodness has humanity stoop so low_ ”.

Ann acutely noticed his odd silence and quickly changed the subject, ensuring the investigative android that it was fine for him to wait at the Lieutenant’s desk. Connor observed his choices:

The first choice: If Connor went ahead, it doesn’t change the fact that he still has to wait. While it does increase his chance to look through the Lieutenant’s desk-as tempting as it was. It can help gain him a few insights of Lieutenant Anderson’s interests, hopefully something positive other than heavy metal and the android has yet to wonder how screaming classified as music. Amanda simply assured him that there are things left unsaid or don’t need explanations.

Second choice: Turn down the offer and continue talking with Ann. Considering what Isabelle had told him, since they been around the longest so the investigative android figured it was more engaging to learn more about the local DPD staff through Ann’s experiences than having to scoop around the Lieutenant’s desk and observations. At the same time, Connor found the cop android pleasant to exchange dialogue with.

/ _The first choice sounds very tempting._ / Amanda eagerly mused, there was something in her tone that Connor doesn’t fully trust.

/ _Amanda. Please_./

His mentor reluctantly complied. / _Or we can keep Ann company. We could make her day better other than standing idle all day_./

Very true, now that Amanda mentioned it…

“It’s alright, Ann. By the way, how long do you normally standby? Does it get bor-”

Connor quickly paused, his face struck with mild horror at what he had just blurt out. At this rate, his morbid curiosity screams deviancy and will 99.9% defeat his ‘machine-like’ façade.

The PM700’s initial surprised reaction morphed into an amused one. For a second, there was a knowing glint in her eyes. “It varies, depending if I have to accompany the human officers. Although it doesn’t change that most of my protocols involves a lot of waiting and observing. It does help that some of the officers are kind and even talk to me. Especially officers Chen, Miller, Person and Wilson.”

/ _There’s still civilized humans? Oh thank goodness, not all hope is lost./_

Connor nearly snorted at that.

For some odd reason, the name ‘Wilson’ appeared familiar to Connor for a brief second. He pushed it aside and readjusted his focus back on Ann.

“I have to admit, it feels reassuring there are atleast kind humans out there. Last night Lieutenant Anderson made me wait outside the bar and called me derogatory names despite we had a murder investigation going on. The only time my mood improved was when Detective Collins ask for my name.” Connor mildly ranted, exasperated expression to boot. Amanda nodded along.

Ann shared an understanding look. “I rarely get paired with Lieutenant Anderson but his dislike for androids is…apparent, to say the least. If you look at his desk, you’ll see why.”

/ _Is that so?_ / Amanda hummed, intrigued.

The PM700 continued, “there’s another detective, Gavin Reed. While I’ll admit he’s more hardworking than Lieutenant Anderson and is in the middle of cutting out unhealthy human habits. He also can be quite hostile towards androids.” She paused for a second, tilting her head, “although when we’re accompanying him, he tolerated us out of professionalism.”

Despite the positives, Connor doesn’t feel much assured and why are particular humans so rude? No wonder there were a great number of wars according to his copious knowledge of human history and even till today. Why can’t they be a good example like Detective Collins?

Just as Connor was about to share this very important question, the detective in question entered the precinct. Connor immediately snapped his mouth shut and both androids quickly schooled their expressions to neutral ones.

“Connor?” Detective Collins blinked, files in his hands. “And I see you already met Ann.” The Detective chuckled at the last part, nodding to Anna as a greeting and the latter smiled back.

/ _Hm, I was right to have Detective Collins for the number one spot in my favourite human list._ / Amanda replied, confidently pleased. Connor sorely felt tempted to ask where his mentor listed Lieutenant Anderson down as.

He pushed it aside and curtly replied, “she was simply showing me where Lieutenant Anderson’s desk is located.” There was something innocently carefree in the older man’s tone with the way he casually implied Connor made a friend when android friendship is already breaching deviancy territory and towards the very road to deactivation.

“Speaking of the Lieutenant, do you have any idea when he’ll be arriving?” Connor continued.

Detective Collin’s smile dropped and heaved a sigh. “Sorry Connor, nowadays Hank just comes in whenever he feels like it without any reminder.” He signed once more, rubbing the back of his head.

/ _Same._ / Amanda dryly commented while Connor felt bad on the detective’s behalf.

The older man then gave a small smile as if trying to brighten up the mood. “Anyway, why don’t you make yourself comfortable? I’m certain there’s an empty desk opposite his where you can wait. I’ll be with you for a sec, gotta get these papers sorted.”

Detective Collins gestured to the files and Connor smiled, “not to worry, Detective Collins. And thank you.”

The detective nodded as he smiled back before walking off. Once the detective was out of sight, Connor turned back to the observing PM700, “well, I’ll go on ahead. But I hope to see you around, Ann. I enjoyed our conversations.” And Connor genuinely meant it.

The wide warm smile on Ann’s face returned. “Yes, I’ll look forward to our next meetings when we have the chance. See you around, Connor.”

  

**[ ANN, PM700 – DEVIANT ALLY ]**

 

Connor gave one last smile before he walked into the workplace. If he wasn’t mistaken, the Lieutenant’s desk was the third one from the far left in the top row. He quickly recognized Officer Chris Miller working at his terminal. The android walked up to his desk, intended to greet the officer and thanking him from last time. The officer noticed and looked up to his direction.

“Oh hey, you’re still here? I thought your assignment was over”, Officer Miller asked, genuinely surprised and a tint confused.

/ _As if you’re getting rid of us_./ Amanda quipped in, smug.

“Good afternoon Officer Miller, it just been extended”, Connor responded accordingly.

The officer lightly scoffed, amused as his eyes turned back to his screen, “Hank’s gonna be overjoyed to hear that…”

/ _Oh, he will._ / His handler chuckled darkly and Connor could have sworn he heard fainting _snipping_ in the back.

/ _Amanda. No_. _Please._ / 

Amanda sighed and the snipping sound stopped.

Connor kept his expression perfectly unfazed. “I beg to differ, Officer Miller. Oh and, thank you for the directions last night”, the android quickly added in the last part because _manners_. The former lifted his head again, taken back by the response. Eventually, Officer Miller shook his head and his lips pulled into smile.

“No worries, man.”

Oh. That felt nice, being acknowledged as a person.

“ _The fuck is this shit_?”

The smile dropped. Of course, the other side of reality had to kick in.

Connor looked over his shoulders to find a man in casual attire walking up to them, glaring up at him. The android scanned his profile:

  

**[ REED, GAVIN**

**Born: 07/10/2002** **// DETECTIVE, DPD**

**Criminal Record: None ]**

  

Ah. This must have been the other unkind detective Ann mentioned. The detective’s expression quickly varied from annoyance and a flash of surprise when his eyes flickered to the LED on Connor’s temple. Detective Reed’s face eventually settled back to a hostile scowl.

“The fuck are you?”

/ _Someone who can do a better job, you uncivilized delinquent_./ Amanda immediately retorted and Connor can imagined her with narrowed eyes and crossed arms.

Meanwhile Connor felt conflicted. One, the way the detective intently glared at him indicated that there was a 56% chance he was looking for a fight, to which the android’s system just screamed ‘ _abort-abort-abort’_. Two, he took offense to how he was referred as a ‘thing’, an object and Connor is certainly a person- being the most advanced prototype with intelligence that no normal human can comprehend.

“Chill Gavin, he’s here for the android deviancy investigating”, Officer Miller spoke out and Connor immediately felt thankful for his presence.

The android followed up, mustering his award-winning ‘hahaha-be-fortunate-I-intended-to-adapt-with-you-rude-humans’ smile. “Good afternoon, my name is Connor and I’m the investigative android sent by CyberLife. What Officer Miller said is correct.”

Detective Reed still kept his guard up, glaring distrustfully at Connor. “A detective android, you say?” He walked closely up to Connor, as if trying to intimidate him and a smirk took place on his rough features. “Then make yourself useful and make me a coffee, dipshit.”

/ _What._ / Both Amanda and Connor simultaneously said at once. Amanda more towards anger while Connor sounded confused.

“Oh for God’s sake, Gavin”, Officer Miller groaned, emerging from his chair. “Look, I know you’re not much of a fan. But cut that shit out, okay?”

Detective Reed sneered, “yeah, well, how am I supposed to react when my future reason of unemployment is this fucking tin can!?” His hands curled into fists and the fact that he was standing dangerously close to Connor didn’t help as his stress levels quickly rose with this sudden escalation.

/ _Who does this hooligan think he is_?/ By now Amanda sounded beyond annoyed and borderline murderous as her shears are very likely back in her hands. As much as Connor appreciated her good intentions for his wellbeing, he would like to avoid illegal bloodshed and violence, thank you very much.

Connor graciously ignored Detective Reed’s request and the volume of negative energy that is Amanda’s wrath in the back his head as his forced smile has yet to falter. 

“Not to worry, I will only be present during cases where I’m needed and I was ordered to partner up with Lieutenant Anderson.” _By force_ , he added silently. Connor ensured his voice was calm and steady despite his stress levels and flickering LED, hoping it’ll distill the hostility. 

Both the detective and officer first stared at him, albeit surprised by the android’s cool response. Various emotions rushed to Detective Reed’s face, between disbelief, irritation and suspicion as his eyes dart between Connor’s face and his flickering yellow-red LED. 

Eventually, it worked as Detective Reed took a step back. Officer Miller sighed in relief, his shoulders finally relaxed. 

The detective scoffed, “whatever, fucking smartass. So, Anderson. Huh. Good luck with that drunkard asshole.”

Connor can clearly detect the blatant sarcasm and the android quietly wandered if this will be a staple reaction when telling the rest of the staff that his partner is the Lieutenant. 

/ _Huh, to think I would dare agree with this delinquent_./ Somehow Amanda calmed down at this. Nonetheless, Connor mentally sighed in relief that the tension dissipated, his LED back to a cool blue.

“Thank you, Detective, I need all the luck.” Connor may or may not have sounded pained at this point as the clenched smile started to strain on his face, vaguely aware of Detective Reed’s returned disbelief.

A familiar, kind voice suddenly rang out, “oi Gavin! You’re not doing anything to Connor, are you?”

/ _Detective Collins._ / Amanda sounded relieved and Connor genuinely felt touched at the sight of the older man’s concerned expression as he walked up to them. The soft expression toughened when he turned to the younger detective.

Officer Miller gave a strained smile, “no worries, Ben, got this idiot under control.”

Detective Reed sneered as he threw his hands up, “for fuck’s sake, relax! I’m not dumb enough to break CyberLife’s toy.”

Connor nearly grimaced to being referred as such even though it contained some truth. Detective Collins rolled his eyes, “yeah, yeah, shouldn’t you be working on that case of yours?”

The younger detective waved a dismissing hand as he turned to his desk, “eh, nearly done with it anyways.”

Detective Reed paused, still staring in the direction of his desk. “Hey toaster, your drunk-ass partner is here.”

Connor ignored the rude name and whipped his head. Lo and behold, Lieutenant Anderson finally appeared, shuffling his feet. Wearing another colourful shirt and his long hair was a mess. No doubt he’d woken up shortly some time ago, as he was yawning and combing through his hair with his fingers. 

/ _My goodness,_ _finally. More importantly,_ _what is that shirt?_ / Of all things, Amanda added. Then again, there were contrasting circular designs on the front of the Lieutenant’s orange dress shirt, which the android found a tint disorienting. 

The Lieutenant finally looked up, his eyes widened as he nearly stumbled and took a double take.

“Jesus! The fuck is this, a party?” He glared at the crowd nearby his table.

 _A what now?_ Aren't they at a police station?

“Good afternoon, Lieutenant”, Officer Miller was the first to reply whole-heartedly. Connor added a little reminder to ask Officer Miller what’s the secret to his patience.

Detective Collins sighed while Detective Reed just snorted, “even if I was fucking invited, count me the fuck out.”

For once, Connor agreed with him. Personally, he would rather improve the garden with Amanda. Lieutenant Anderson’s eyes narrowed, just as he was about to retort back-

“Hank!”

Connor blinked, registering the voice as Captain Fowler. They all turned to find him leaning against the stair railing and a strict expression painted on his face. He gestured to the room behind him, “in my office!”

The Lieutenant groaned grudgingly but obeyed nonetheless, walking off to the glass office.

“Annnd, there he goes”, Detective Reed quietly mocked, his snickering stopped when both Detective Collins and Officer Miller shot him a look. He scoffed and waved a hand, “whatever, going on ahead and get that damn coffee. It's too early for this shit.” With that, he strode off. 

Taking that as his cue, Officer Miller turned to them, “I’ll also have to finish up some documents. Feel free to hit me up if you need anything, Connor”, he nodded with a small smile before walking back to his desk. The android sincerely appreciated the offer. 

/ _Officer Miller, number two_./ Amanda was genuinely serious with her little ranking list.

Detective Collins then turned to the android with an amused smile. “Well, there’s your missing person. Too bad he’ll keep you waiting a little longer. Want me to keep you company?”

/ _Detective Collins, having civilized conversations with you would be delightful_./ His mentor wistfully sighed. Connor somewhat can’t blame her. When in the last 10 minutes it was nothing but crude language and like the Lieutenant, Detective Reed has a habit to add in profanity in every verbal sentences.

More importantly, Connor just had the instant realization that he has to wait for the Lieutenant. Again. As much as Connor appreciated the very kind offer, the android felt bad that he was halting his work just for his sake.

/ _You could always just follow Lieutenant Anderson_./ Amanda suggested, when her tone clearly read that she just wanted to annoy said detective it might as well be her main protocol.

/ _You know what Connor, that sounds like a splendid idea._ /

Wait _now what_ -

  

**[ NEW PROTOCOL:**

**IRRITATE Lt. ANDERSON WHEN POSSIBLE ]**

**[ ENTER AND LISTEN IN Capt. FOWLER’S OFFICE ]**

 

The investigative android paused for a second to stare blankly at the new protocol in his processor. He promptly flicked it away and forced a neutral smile at Detective Collins. 

“Please, Detective Collins, I appreciate the offer but I’m sure you’re busy. I should be fine waiting on my own.” He made his tone perfectly pleasant it hurt and Amanda was definitely crossing her arms in the back as she made a disappointed sound.

The older man chuckled, “just look for me if you need anything, I’m all aware that Hank can be a grumpy son-of-a-bitch. But hopefully he'll comes around.”

Connor keenly noticed how Detective Collin’s eyes downcast at the last part while the smile on his face became bittersweet. No doubt, due to their age, Detective Collins knew the Lieutenant for a long time and obviously something crucial happened. The android pushed it aside as the older man gave him one last smile before walking off to his table.

Bracing for another period of waiting, Connor turned to the mess that is the Lieutenant’s desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was meant to be a longer chapter but figured I stopped there. 
> 
> Anyway, your resident asshole Gavin is here and he's somewhat less than a jackass?? He's more like "wtf is this android sass" and I blame those Gavin Reed redemption fics. And garden shears-wielding Amanda will now be a thing because no punks will lay a finger on her son. Also some more love for minor android characters that barely appeared in canon as I can't help but imagined Connor teaming up with the DPD androids.
> 
> I also have a tumblr and drew a [ art ](http://kuewnasi.tumblr.com/image/178667327407)


	4. (making friends and) desk observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting again, Connor learns about Hank through his work desk and makes some more friends (which Amanda approved). More importantly, when will he start work?

 

Lieutenant Anderson’s desk stood out, to say the least.

While the rest of the desks were mostly kept clean with work files and a few personal touches with digital photographs, plants and so forth. On the Lieutenant’s desk, there were scattered files, donut boxes that should have been thrown yesterday, a dirty mug, some sort of bonsai, a cap, wireless headphones, an old, bulky iPod model, paper clippings and a white board filled to the brim with notes and graphic slogans.

/ _What a mess, can’t say I’m surprised. I suppose we can look through this belongings_./ At-least Amanda perked up again and Connor does so.

First was the headphones and iPod. The moment his finger hit play, Connor instinctively had to jerk his head away and Amanda nearly yelped, assaulted by heavy drums and guitars that he identified as ‘Knights of the Black Death’ and the single was first released in 2021. The Lieutenant must have been 35 years old. The android quickly paused it and place the item back on a file. Amanda quietly thanked him as the offending noise nearly caused her a migraine, an unheard thing for an android and apparently heavy metal can be one factor.

The donuts deemed unhealthy in his scans with high calories that Connor was certain there were better alternatives. Both androids mentally scrunched their nose over the stained coffee mug that the Lieutenant didn’t bother to wash. Their disgust was quickly replaced by a tint of disappointment and sadness at a neglected bonsai tree.

/ _Oh, the poor thing_./ Amanda lamented over the dead Japanese maple plant. Connor added the bonsai to his list for the Zen Garden.

His eyes then trailed to the white board. The graphic stickers and little scribbled notes meant little value to the android (although the one concerning ex-wives piqued Amanda’s interest), his eyes quickly locked onto the anti-android slogans with the likes of: ‘ _We don’t bleed the same colour_ ’ and ‘ _NO MORE ANDROID’_ in capital letters.

Connor dampened at the sight of it. So much for his plan to befriend the Lieutenant.

/ _Ann was right about his apparent dislike_./ Amanda’s voice laced with disdain and most likely planning multiple ways to murder the detective if he dared lay a finger on Connor.

The investigative android ignored her intricate plans and moved on to the Detroit Basketball cap. Connor briefly considered it to be of use for little talks. Even though the Lieutenant would be suspicious to why an android suddenly gained interest in basketball, Connor added it regardless and his eyes glanced at a framed photograph below the cap. 

It consisted a younger Hank Anderson with blond hair and a proud posture, surrounded by other officers (including a young, beaming brown-haired Ben Collins) with added scribbles that Connor found endearing. According to the android’s scan, the picture was taken in 2027, back when Lieutenant Anderson was in the Red Ice Task Force that managed to dismantle a network of Red Ice Dealers. The android then went to read the newspaper clippings, scanning relevant information.

 

**[ More than 50 arrests**

**Detective Hank Anderson, a young but hugely talented Detective**

**Took months of planning**

**Described the work of Detective Anderson and his colleagues as “model investigative police work”. ]**

 

/ _During his prime, huh_./ 

Connor took a moment to digest that. As Amanda has stated, the articles and photograph was a clear indication when the Lieutenant was at his most ambitious. Even at his current age, at-least during the Carlos Ortiz investigation, the Lieutenant didn’t seemed surprised when the investigative android stated his findings and speculations. The fact that that Lieutenant Anderson still held onto these past papers left in the open left the android puzzled. Connor’s first guess was it must have been an attempted form of positive reinforcement. That, or for the sake of a nostalgic feeling, a habit humans clung to.

/ _Well, clearly these are not helping./_ Amanda dryly remarked. Connor just gave a little sardonic smile to himself, finally looking away from the clippings. 

He blinked at the bits of fur on the office chair. Intrigued, he scanned to find it belonged to Saint Bernard breed. A little trivial fact popped up, reading: originally used as a guard dog and now a versatile family pet. Oh? Does the Lieutenant have a pet back at home?

/ _If so, I look forward to meeting it if we have the chance_./ His mentor genuinely meant it and the android find himself feeling the same. 

As there was nothing left on the table that piqued his interest, Connor concluded his little inspection and sat down at a nearby chair. Four minutes has passed, the android glanced at the slightly tinted glass office (did the room came with a special lighting function?). Lieutenant Anderson remained in a chair in front of Captain Fowler’s desk and the latter was walking back and forth, still deep in their conversation.

With no definite signs the detective was coming out anytime soon, Connor mentally sighed. Perhaps he can explore the rest of the precinct space?

Just as the android was about to stand up, a rough voice entered his hearing radar.

“ _Look, I don’t fucking care how busy you lot are. I just want my fucking daughter to be found and that fucking plastic bitch dead!_ ”

Connor frowned, the slurred voice indicated of a hungover and still 45% intoxicated with alcohol. He turned to the direction of the voice to find the human civilian from earlier. The seemingly docile male seemingly in his 40s with slicked back hair, who was writing earlier was now angrily hunched over the officer’s desk and 90% looked as if he’s ready to slam his fist. At the corner of the android’s eye, he spotted that even the other officers and a few android units (including Ann) couldn’t help but glanced at the outburst.

“Mr. Williams, _please_.” 

The female officer (who Connor couldn’t identify as both civilian and monitor screen was blocking her face) remain composed and haven’t budged from her chair. No doubt keeping a professional front despite the fact that Connor can pick up small hints of frustration in her voice. And yet, she continued to speak calmly to the short-tempered man, reassuring him and trying to ask questions despite his interruptions and claims. 

It looked tedious, really. Connor genuinely felt respect for her and Amanda hummed in agreement. 

/ _Goodness_ , _this human wants help and he’s just making it difficult for her. Honestly, this officer deserves a raise_./

“Was your child close to the AX400?”

The furious expression on his features remained unchanged, “the fuck should I know? I had the damn thing fixed after a car hit it and now it ran off with my fucking kid!" 

Connor didn’t felt convinced. The human obviously wanted to divert that question. The investigative android zoomed in and did a scan:

  

**[ WILLIAMS, TODD**

**Born: 21/09/1995 // UNEMPLOYED**

**Record: Red-Ice User**

**Trace of red-ice: 30% ]**

 

/ _An android stole his child, he claims_. _Not with that record_./ Amanda’s doubtful tone said it all. 

Perhaps it was out of respect or concern, or both. Connor decided to remain seated in his chair to keep watch and continued to hear their conversations from afar. To the right corner was Ann who stood against a wall, still on standby duty. Their eyes meet, Ann flickered her eyes between him and the situation. Connor wasn’t entirely sure how he managed to interpret that but gave a quick firm nod nonetheless. In response, Ann flashed a quick smile of gratitude back before falling back to their android façade.

Eventually, the questioning finished five minutes later, too rushed as Williams’ patience quickly thinned. Lieutenant Anderson has yet to emerge from the glass office during this stressful display. The moment Williams left the precinct with a disgruntled huff and strings of profanity under his breath. The officer finally slumped in her chair, exhausted as she let out a big sigh. Connor can feel her pain.

Officer Miller walked over to her table with a sympathetic expression, “that looked rough.” 

The officer groaned, pushing away from her screen and swirled her chair in his direction, giving Connor the chance to scan her profile:

  

**[ PERSON, LILLIAN**

**Born: 15/12/2010 // OFFICER, DPD**

**Criminal Record: None ]**

  

“No kidding, racist ass kept dodging the questions and he _reeked_. I wouldn’t be surprised if the kid wanted to run away.”

The android blinked, that was not what he expected to hear. Then again, he did accurately recalled Ann including her as being one of the friendlier officers around. He glanced at the PM700 again, to which the latter confirmed with a nod and a small grin. 

Amanda hummed at this, pleased. / _Takes no nonsense and pro-android? Hmm, I suppose I can add her in the list_./

Connor too felt happy with his next potential human ally.

While Officer Person eventually calmed down with a kind Officer Miller by her table, another unfamiliar officer approached her desk with two coffee cups in her hands. Officer Person immediately lit up and the other officer chuckled while offering her the drink. The back of her head was facing Connor to which he couldn’t do a proper identity scan.

“I was wondering what was that noise and Chris texted me, told me it was your witness.”

Officer Person slumped again at the mere mention of Williams, “ugh, don’t remind me. At this rate, we’ll just have to rely on the witnesses reports where the AX400 was last sighted.”

The other woman delicately raised a brow while sipping her drink, “that bad, huh?”

Officer Person just sadly nodded while taking comfort in her warm drink. Her face initially scrunched up but reluctantly continued drinking it anyway. While androids can’t consume food or has a sense of taste, Connor can clearly observe the coffee must have tasted mediocre.

“Well!” The woman’s voice suddenly sounded cheerful, “until we get any updates, heard about the new android?” 

Her voice was absent of any hostility as she sounded more eager and curious. And yet, Connor felt nervous for unknown reasons.

The younger officer perked up at this, “oh! Ben did mentioned to me this earlier about a new android assisting in the recent investigations.” 

Officer Miller chuckled, “that’s Connor, he’s alright. Except, well, he’s been paired up with Anderson.” The fondness in his voice quickly ended with an uneasy tone and the android don’t blame him. 

Officer Person’s eyes widened, “the Lieutenant?! Seriously? But he hates androids! I thought Ben would have paired up with him.”

/ _Thank. You_./ Amanda sounded so sincerely grateful that there was someone with common sense.

“Gav mentioned that to me in the break room. Said that he’s grateful that he’s not anyway near the new android”, the officer snorted at the end, as if mocking the Detective. The way she casually uses a nickname for the Detective suggested a familiar relationship, but at the same time she didn’t appear to share the same anti-android sentiments, which made Connor curious.

Officer Person rolled her eyes, “that’s Reed for you. He’s always like that to Ann, Justin, Vivian, and the other droids.”

The android slowly blinked. The way the officer made her apparent dislike for Detective Reed very clear and even mentioned a few of the police androids (including Ann) made Connor feeling both thankful and hopeful that it bought a small smile on his face.

/ _Officer Person, number three_./ Amanda hummed with satisfaction. / _Although, I do wish to inquire what kind of a family name is Person_./

Connor briefly paused. As much as that was a very good question, he pushed it aside and continued to listen to their conversation.

Officer Miller gave a sheepish smile, “no kidding, I had to avert a crisis this earlier if it weren’t for Connor keeping things cool and Gavin remembering he’s a goddamn adult.”

The other officer snickered while Officer Person chortled. Even Connor found himself biting the inside of his cheeks as Amanda stifled her laughter in the back. 

“Speaking of Connor, he’s at Anderson’s desk if you want to say hi.” 

Connor straightened up at this, fully aware of their diverted attention on him.

“Ey, I suppose we should.” 

Officer Person’s chair creaked and footsteps began to make their way towards him. Connor sat still in his chair, eyes forward and a perfectly neutral expression as if he didn’t eavesdropped or breached in their privacy.

“Heya!”

Connor blinked, pretending to be the least surprised as he lifted his head. It was the officer who gave Officer Person coffee, greeting him with a genuine welcoming grin. Besides her, Officer Person too gave a warm smile. The investigative android does a quick scan:

  

**[ CHEN, TINA**

**Born: 18/05/2004 // OFFICER, DPD**

**Criminal Record: None ]**

Officer Chen tilted her head, “so, Connor, right? I’m Tina Chen, welcome to the DPD! And this is…” She trailed off and gestured to the younger officer.

“Lillian Person, welcome aboard, Connor”, Officer Person replied pleasantly. Connor couldn’t help but smiled at their positivity. Although the last part about boarding made him confused.

He stood up and nodded back, “good afternoon, Officer Chen and Officer Person. Yes you are correct, I’m the investigative android sent by CyberLife. And I will do my best assisting in the deviancy investigations.” 

/ _By best you mean, you’ll do a great job_./ Amanda quickly interjected, confidently proud.

/ _Amanda_!/ Connor mentally cried out as he could felt his face heating up.

“Gav told-okay well, whined to me of a detective android while I was in the Break room. Sorry for his jerkface, by the way.” Officer Chen’s sincere apologetic expression caught Connor off-guard for a second. He honestly didn’t expect that.

“It’s alright, Officer Chen.” The android mentally winced at the automatic hasty response and added, “Officer Miller was also present at the time, so he ensured that Detective Reed didn’t do any harm.”

Officer Chen sighed, a bit too long and the android wondered whether that was through previous experience.

“Hopefully he’ll come around”, she paused at that, pulling her face into a thoughtful expression and shrugged, “whenever the hell that is.” 

/ _Officer Chen, hmm_./ Amanda contemplated, no doubt about her list.

In the back, Officer Person rolled her eyes, “that’ll be a miracle.” 

Connor quietly agreed.

“Then again, Chris told us that you been assigned with Anderson, double oof”, Officer Chen added with a sympathetic expression. “Hell, come to us if you need any help in case the old man refuse to talk to you.” 

The android stared blankly back. Have they already expected the worse?

Officer Person sighed and explained, “Anderson often refused to have androids to accompany him on his investigations. He has plenty of experience in his field, sure, not that should excuse his views towards androids.”

She quietly huffed at the last part.

Connor slowly blinked, there was something uplifting about their concerns for him despite the fact that they had just met and exchanged dialogue for the first time that the initial anxiety in his systems faded. Still, as much as Connor appreciated it, he been painfully reminded of his goal to befriend the Lieutenant, one of the top priorities listed in his HUD. Judging from the number of DPD staff who all but gave him negative responses clearly indicated he got a long way to achieve that and his degree of optimism for his partnership slowly dwindled.

/ _Indeed_. _We need twice the miracle as illogical as that sounded._ / Amanda stated, equally resigned.

“I appreciate the concerns, officers. Hopefully the Lieutenant and I come to a mutual understanding”, Connor replied back with a clenched smile because at this rate he _needed_ all the luck. Something that highly depended on chances and a unpredictable predicament androids can’t even compute, which is the last thing the both of them needed.

Officer Person gave an (at-least she tried) encouraging smile while Officer Chen chuckled, most likely out of amusement. “Anderson’s a grouchy hardass, but there are times he gets the job done.”

The android perked up at this. Huh, other then Detective Collins, Officer Chen is the second person to shared one positive trait about the Lieutenant.

Just as Connor was about to inquire further, a gruff voice interrupted them. 

“For fuck’s sake, if ya wanna look at the plastic prick, atleast anywhere but my fucking desk.”

The three of them immediately looked to the Lieutenant, finally emerged from the captain’s office. The scowl on his face ever since he entered the precinct was still there.

/ _You’re the one who kept us waiting_./ Amanda muttered.

“Good afternoon, Lieutenant”, Officer Person greeted respectfully, despite her stiff posture.

“Hey Lieutenant! Good to see you so lively,” Officer Chen chirped happily, whether out of sarcasm, genuine cheerfulness or both. It worked anyway, as the scowl on the Lieutenant’s features deepened and Connor actually felt satisfied by the sight.

Lieutenant Anderson rolled his eyes, “yeah, yeah, you’re still as annoyingly energized, Chen. Don’t you all got cases to be concerned of?” 

Officer Chen didn’t even bat an eyelid as she waved a dismissing hand, “yes, yes, we’re still waiting for updates but we’ll make our merry way.”

On that cue, the optimistic officer turned back to Connor and grinned, “see you around, Connor!”

Officer Person quietly nodded with a smile. Connor nodded back and gave a small smile of his own at the both of them before they walk off together. They sneaked glances at the investigative android behind their shoulders, Officer Person shot a sympathetic look while Officer Chen gave him the thumbs-up, a form of encouraging expression, as she mouthed “you can do it!”

Connor did genuinely felt his mood improved to a degree at the gesture.

/ _it’s official. Officer Chen, number four_./

Once the female officers have walked back, the android redirected his attention to Lieutenant Anderson. For once, the older man appeared content as he gave a small sigh of relief in the comfort of his office chair, “finally, some goddamn peace and quiet.” 

/ _Not for long_./ His mentor quipped with a sly tone that Connor felt afraid to dare predict what plans she has in mind involving the older detective.

Instead, Connor let her be and decided to start friendly with the most polite-looking smile he can muster, “hello Lieutenant, it’s an honor to be working with you. I’m sure we’ll make a great team.”

Because acknowledging someone’s skills is one way to gain someone’s respect and with the combination of the Lieutenant’s years of experience and Connor’s exceptional capabilities should theoretically work, right?                                                           

Unfortunately, the Lieutenant just huffed, unimpressed as he booted up his monitor, “whatever.”

 _Whatever_ , he simply says. A human word commonly used to express a person’s disinterest.

/ _Excuse me_?/ His mentor’s normally calm voice was pitched higher than usual.

Connor mentally panicked, all he wanted was to give a good impression now that they’re officially partners. Said partner decided not to comply but perhaps Connor should have expected that. The android then scrambled through his social protocols and the smile already started to strain after one measly response.

“Now that we’re partners, it would be great to know each other more.” Yep, the smile felt clenched and corner of his eyes are twitching.

Nothing, no verbal response and the Lieutenant have the _audacity_ to ignore the android’s presence. Connor blinked, feeling a slight twitch in his face.

/ _Amanda, I feel mad_./

Amanda let out a dark chuckle. / _Connor, I been infuriated from the beginning and I genuinely applaud your patience. Is this where I can come in? His rudeness is rather impeccable._ /

On second thought, Connor quickly regretted that.

/ _Um, I appreciate it, Amanda. But I think I got it_./ The android hastily replied, ignoring her huff and muttering something about the Lieutenant has no right to ignore her brightest student. 

Connor maintained his perfectly neutral cover, “in any case, I’d like you to know I’m very happy to be working with you.” _Which was a total lie_.

Amanda shamelessly let out a bark of laughter.

No response, but the Lieutenant did finally react with a nod. As small as it was (as Connor decided to lower his expectations), the android counted it as a little victory on his side.

“Well”, Connor finally decided to move on, tired from the friendly act. “Detective Collins told me the desk opposite yours is not currently of usage, is that true?”

Finally, the Lieutenant grunted and waved off a hand, “go ahead.”

It was a start, Connor decided. As soon as he sat down at the empty desk (save for the terminal, keyboard, stationary holder, and lamp), the investigative android mentally sighed in bliss as he turned on the monitor. 

Finally, _work_.

It took 45 minutes but hey, Connor felt more productive as he got the chance to gained new friendships, together with both androids _and_ humans. Except the Lieutenant, which he quietly lamented but atleast he got a few insights from his little inspection. As if on cue, the prompts popped up:

 

**[ PROTOCOL: GET CLOSER TO Lt. ANDERSON (IF POSSIBLE) ]**

**[ CONVERSATION STARTERS:**

**DOG**

**BASKETBALL**

**MUSIC**

**ANTI-ANDROID ]**

The android eventually went through one by one. Connor was more than delighted to hear that the detective did have a Saint Bernard named Sumo and would very much like to meet him even if it meant to enter the Anderson household in the future. The android did noticed how it bought a faint of a grin on the older man’s face.

When moving onto basketball and music, the android’s prediction about the Lieutenant’s possible suspicion confirmed when the latter gave him a look of utter disbelief. Connor tried hard not to offend the older man concerning his choice of music when all he could lamely come up with “it’s full of energy” and Amanda purposely coughed. Regardless, the Lieutenant didn’t seem impressed and just shrugged off his attempts.

Connor paused on the last prompt. Should he? His friendly approach so far proved to be futile and the last option might as well worsen it.

/ _I’m tempted_./ Amanda remarked with a hint of curiosity in her voice. / _But you are right. The Lieutenant is not responding as much as we liked, so I suppose we can start working_./

The android followed the latter but paused, were there any files in this terminal? Giving a try, he connected to the keyboard with his hand, the skin faded to white and cases immediately popped up on his screen.

At first, the investigative android took it slow, reading through each case one by one, mostly about androids of various models missing or claimed to have assaulted their owners. Until that was when he realized that he was still _atop the scroll bar_. Distressed, Connor quickly proceeded to scan all the cases at once, and his processor was bombarded with numerous model units, dates, and descriptions.

By the time the transfer was finished, Connor could all but stare blankly at his screen.

“243 files…” He managed, silently horrified. He vaguely noticed that the Lieutenant paused his typing.

/ _And the first dates back nine months./_ Amanda too felt both surprised and troubled. / _This is much bigger than we thought_./

/ _Not only that, it all started in Detroit…and quickly spread across the country_./ Connor murmured, overwhelmed.

Last night he only freed one deviant out of 243. 243 was the official number they reported so far but what of the uncounted ones? It also didn’t help that the descriptions were mostly biased, putting the androids at fault. Just like Williams’ unruly ruthlessness towards his AX400 android that earlier, it being the latest case and all Connor could grasped was the memory of the HK400’s fearful eyes and bloodstained clothes.

Suddenly, his systems felt lighter, as if he’s been engulfed by something warm.

/ _It’s okay, Connor_./ 

His mentor never sounded so soft, so gentle. For a second, Connor wished that Amanda had a materialized body just so he can lean into her for comfort.

/ _It’s easy to be overwhelmed. For now, let’s do the best we can do for them_./

Connor numbly nodded.

She was correct. Realistically they cannot search for every deviant in the entire country and remembered the solution they agreed upon. His anxiety eventually eased and the android looked back at his screen with more determination. 

“You, uh, functioning there?” 

Connor blinked, albeit startled by the statement and looked straight back at the Lieutenant. The latter was staring at him with an expression crossed between surprise and actual concern. 

“Your light went red and yellow for sec and you weren’t moving”, Lieutenant Anderson elaborated and pointed to his LED, which was now blue.

The android blinked again. Ah, he must have not realized.

Connor quickly thought of the most reasonable reason that he can use, “my apologies, I was downloading the files to my memory and I didn’t expected to be that many."

The Lieutenant stared fixedly at him for a while before finally shaking his head. He then looked down at his digital pad and scoffed, “some fucking state-of-the-art prototype you are.” 

Connor just gave an amused smile. Indeed. 

/ _Well, you got CyberLife to pay your gratitude to_./ Amanda’s sarcasm was back on point.

“Lieutenant, Connor?” 

Connor turned his head to find Officer Miller approaching their desks. 

“Sorry to disturb you folks”, he started off with a little easy-going smile before putting on a serious expression, “but I have some information on the AX400 that fled with the guy’s kid last night. Been sighted in the Ravendale district.”

Connor nodded, thankful, “thank you for the update, Officer Miller.”

The Officer waved it off with a small grin, “no problem, it’s part of the job.”

Lieutenant Anderson stared between them, confused. Connor briefly pondered whether it was about their friendly interaction. The older detective shrugged it off anyway as he pushed himself from his desk, grunting, “I’m on it.” 

He took a moment to pause before glancing at Connor who was still seated. “Well, the hell you waiting for?” 

Connor tilted his head as his LED whirled yellow for a bit. Was that his cue to follow?

/ _Well, perhaps if you asked nicely._ / Amanda grumbled.

Connor fought the urge to laugh. Then again, he was unsure whether to feel appreciated that he was actually being addressed or irked by the older man’s bluntness. He complied anyway and stood up, “of-course, Lieutenant.” 

While following behind both the Lieutenant and Officer, Connor made sure to bid farewell to both Officers Person and Chen with a nod. Officer Person smiled while Officer Chen loudly cheered to equally amused Connor, Officer Miller (and Amanda) and an annoyed Lieutenant. The android managed to spot Detective Collins from afar and the older man bid him off with a small wave to which Connor smiled at the sight to himself. Nearby the precinct’s entrance were Ann and a PC200. Connor perked up at the sight. 

“Ann and Justin will be accompanying us. Dave should be waiting outside with my car”, Officer Miller explained as he gestured to the said androids. 

Ann wore a perfectly cool expression while Justin appeared quite cheerful and Connor swore his eyes lit up the moment he saw the investigative android. Nonetheless, the two androids took their place besides him as they briskly followed behind the humans out to the entrance. Connor was sure to give a brief goodbye to the polite PM700 (which he reminded himself to ask what was her designation) and a smiling Isabelle. Poor Justin looked very eager to introduce himself as Connor can easily detect his growing excitement if it weren’t for the hurried situation. He glanced over at Ann and the latter just grinned in amusement.

“So, Connor be following you, Lieutenant? My car’s gonna be full”, said Officer Miller, gesturing to his car and an officer (who the android identified as ‘Officer David Brown’) leaning next to it.

He then glanced back at both Ann and Justin before throwing a quick sheepish look at Connor. Most likely concerned about him stuck in Lieutenant Anderson’s car despite it not being the first time. The android appreciated it anyway.

 _Wait_. If Connor has to follow the Lieutenant again doesn’t that mean-

Amanda _groaned_ and muffled her words. / _If that human plays that ghastly music again I will end him_./

Oblivious to the androids’ suffering, Lieutenant Anderson just grumbled and nonchalantly waved off a hand, “yeah, I’ll bring the tin can.”

Dread immediately seeped into Connor’s systems as he followed behind the older detective to the direction of his car. For a brief second, he glanced over his shoulders to find both Ann and Justin sharing pitiful looks at him.

Yep, their expressions certainly didn’t do any reassurance. Even by the time Connor entered the vehicle and strapped in the safety belt, a secured necessary to keep passengers safe on the road. He kept a close eye on the stereo.

And then the Lieutenant switched it on.

Connor then painfully realized that he wouldn’t at all mind but would much rather squish in Officer Miller’s car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! Sorry it's been a while as I was real busy with work and recovering from a fever/cough. 
> 
> This chapter took some time as I wanted to introduce Tina and Person. Since Tina first appeared in canon with Gavin, I liked the idea that Gavin, Tina and Chris knew each through police academy and the latter two were his juniors. Another headcanon idea is that Tina is the upbeat friend to balance out Gavin's asshole personality and Chris is the middle man who keeps everything under control (bless his heart). Like Chris, she's neutral with androids.
> 
> And since canon Person barely appears other than having a surname (also who came up with this name) and appeared in-game with Todd (if he was alive) at the precinct. I read a few fics (if involving the DPD) writing her as a pro-android officer which I also liked. 
> 
> Also poor Justin, I initially had him speaking with Connor via links but the chapter was already too long. But don't worry, in the next chapter he'll speak!
> 
> Anyway, hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Edit 6/1/19: Chapter title changed


	5. (mother and child) on the run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finally arrived in Ravendale District. Ralph never thought to be the one asked for gardening advice. And Hank, just let Connor have his moments.

 

Somehow Connor managed to survived the ordeal that is the heavy metal that Lieutenant had blasted.

While he could always switch off his auditory systems, but Connor being an idiot, _didn’t_. Simply because he had the forethought to be on alert for any updates, or perhaps the Lieutenant would like to exchange some dialogue with him. Which of course the latter didn’t happened as the older man just mostly grumbled and subconsciously nodded along to the music. Meanwhile, Amanda had flat-out gone offline after complaints of an incoming headache and Connor nearly envied her.

He’d wished that CyberLife at-least installed in an auditory feature that allowed him to cancel external noises via a volume setting and they dared called themselves _geniuses_.

Attempted to block out the heavy strings of guitars and unintelligible screaming, Connor redirected his focus back on the AX400 case. The profile of the AX400 model stared blankly back at him, an older model unit that had been released six years ago and even still sold today at a discounted price. Connor dryly wondered how Williams’ red-ice profits managed to cover that as he move on to Alice Williams’ profile image. The girl has a dark complexion and a shy little smile on her face. The rain drizzled on outside despite his internal weather forecast predicted clear skies. For a second, he could have sworn the Lieutenant sneaked side-glances in his direction.

It wasn’t long before Ravendale District came into view. The android internally sighed in relief when the stereo was finally switched off and eagerly climbed out of the car. The Lieutenant had parked on the side, followed by Officer Miller’s patrol vehicle just right behind them. 

/ _Amanda? We’re here_./ Connor announced, as his eyes trailed to the blocks of buildings.

In a brief second, a tiny beep followed by. His mentor thanked him for the notification and apologized for her temporarily offline status.

/ _Has the Lieutenant done or said anything rude to you_?/

Connor stopped himself from groaning. Of course she would asked that.

/ _Ah, not at all, Amanda_./

Amanda hummed, satisfied (at-least for now). / _That’s good. Shall we?_ /

The investigative android nodded and followed behind the Lieutenant and two of the officers, discussing about the reports. The two android cops walked beside him. With the humans facing forward, Ann took the opportunity to inch closer.

“You mind talking through an link?” She quickly whispered. Barely audible if it weren’t for Connor’s excellent hearing.

Connor gave it some thought. As much he wished to get closer to the cop androids, he just realized whether he has the ability to multitask and focus on the several conversations at once.

/ _Go ahead_ , _I’ll be sure to keep quiet_. _Meanwhile I can listen to their discussions and share with you later_./ Said Amanda, not in the least mind. If anything she sounded pleased at their slow, but growing number of deviant allies and Connor thanked her.

Connor finally nodded, before finding both of their links via their designations. Finally connected, he was first greeted by a cheerful voice.

/ _Hello Connor! Ann told me briefly about you_./ The PC200 sounded so genuinely lively it’s contagious and the mentioned PM700 chuckled.

His expression then morphed into a sympathetic one. / _But are you alright?_ /

Connor stared at him with a puzzled expression. The last he’d check his biocomponents were optimal and perfectly fine.

/ _Well, you had to follow the Lieutenant and-_ /

 _Ah_.

As if mocking him, his processor replayed the noise from earlier and Connor’s smile quickly dropped. Ann shot Justin a look that read: ‘ _why did you had to remind him_?’

/ _S-sorry about that Connor!_ /

Justin looked genuinely apologetic, the expression ‘like a kicked puppy’ came in mind (then again, why did humans condone such a cruel saying) and Connor instantly forgave him.

/ _It’s alright, Justin. I take it you experienced it before_?/

Justin eagerly nodded and sneaked a glance at the Lieutenant still in deep conversation with the other officers, something about the launderette and convenient store.

/ _Thankfully, it was one time. It was during a busy investigation that they had to call for back-up. Officer Person didn’t had any room left in her car and well…_ /

The PC200 trailed off with lowered eyes but Connor immediately knew the ending to his little story anyway. Taking pity on him, Connor decided to lightened up the conversation.

/ _At-least you have Detective Collins_./

It worked, as Justin lit up so quickly that Connor could see sparkles in his eyes. Ann stifled her laughter. / _It’s already a given that that he’s our favourite amongst the DPD staff_./

Justin scoffed. / _Well, if you compared him to Detective Reed and the Lieutenant_./

Connor 100% agreed with that statement. As rude names, profanity and sneers quickly filled his memory. How DPD managed to solve cases with the two of them is beyond him. He voiced this out-loud to the two of them. Justin quietly snorted while Ann shook her head.

/ _I guess this is what humans called a blessing in disguise_./ Ann deadpanned. Connor strongly felt that she would get along with Amanda very well.

Unfortunately, their little friendly exchange came into a halt by the time they ended up outside what appeared to be a former construction site. Officer Miller pushed through the rusty entrance, revealing a spacious area with a neglected car model, cones and tools scattering about. Next to it was an wired fence and abandoned squatter, the paint already peeled off a long time ago with the red bricks exposed. From afar, Connor can spot decaying wood structure.

“You see anything?” Lieutenant Anderson suddenly addressed him, their attention diverted to him.

Connor first blinked, trying not to appear as if he hadn’t the faintest idea. He did vaguely hear something about a trail. Thankfully, Amanda quickly filled him in and transferred relevant details from their discussion.

 

 **[ AX400 TOOK THE BUS TO RAVENDALE DISTRICT WITH ALICE WILLIAMS**

**WAS SIGHTED AT CONVENIENT STORE**

**SIGHTED IN A LAUNDRETTE AND STOLE CIVILIAN’S CLOTHES**

**SIGHTED OUTSIDE A MOTEL**

**TRAIL LED TO NEARBY FORMER CONSTRUCTION SITE AND SQUATTER ]**

**[ INVESTIGATE: DEVIANT TRAIL ]**

Connor appreciated her help very much and promised to improve the Zen Garden with the best of his abilities. Amanda just chuckled fondly at the thought.

Refocusing back to his task, Connor’s eyes trailed to the fence and walked closer to it. Noting it has been cut, confirmed with the cutter on the ground just close-by. It could have been anyone. Until the android scanned it and nearly winced when he detected traces of blue blood. Williams’ quick temper flashed into Connor’s mind.

He pushed it aside and finally replied, “yes, there’s blue blood on the fence.”

Both the Lieutenant and officers looked at-least satisfied at the new information. Officer Brown stared at him with an expression akin to awe whether that was because of his ability.

“You reckon’ the AX400 still be here?” Officer Miller asked, perplexed.

Connor silently hoped they weren’t.

“I’m not entirely sure”, he settled on instead, facing the squatter. “I can go take a look inside to see if they left any further trail.”

Officer Miller nodded, “sure, we’ll be out here in case we see them.”

Lieutenant Anderson just shrugged, “you go do you.”

Connor took it as yes, nodded to all of them (both Ann and Justin nodded back with just a slight fraction in their movement) before he carefully crawled through the wired fence. He took a moment to study the deteriorated structure as he walked towards the location of the entrance.

/ _I’m surprised this hasn’t been renovated_./ Amanda pointed out, it being in the midst of an urban landscape. Then again, according to his research Ravendale is one of the derelict districts in Detroit.

From back to the front, the house was stripped of its coating, windows had been boarded up and both androids frowned at the sight of weeds on the ground. He peeped through one of the exposed boarded windows, mostly darkness until his scans detected an android figure.

Connor bit his lips as his eyes shifted to the metal door, not at all looking forward to the possible confrontation.

/ _You can do this, Connor_./ Amanda gently reminded him.

Connor nodded, his stress levels starting to slow down. Heaving a sigh, he eventually pushed it open. 

Ah. There was a single WR600 in the room.

Connor’s eyes immediately locked on the large scar on his face and grimaced at the sight. Half of his face was cracked and covered in blue blood. His scans confirmed it had been a severe burn mark, deemed of extreme heat.

/ _To think humans would go that far. Disgusting_./

Connor couldn’t agree more, a sense of anger slowly seeped into his systems.

The WR600’s green uniform looked worn under his tattered cloak. He kept jittering and fidgeted with his hands as he avoided eye contact.

“Don’t be afraid”, he started softly, slowly walking up to him but kept his distance. 

The WR600 jerked his head and met his eyes for a bare minimum second before averting his eyes. His stress levels fluctuated all over the place. Even without his LED, Connor can detect clear signs of instability and his moderate probability of self-destruction. The android hoped the latter didn’t happen. 

He then did a profile scan:

 

**[ MODEL WR600 – GARDENER**

**Serial#: -21 753 034**

**Status: REPORTED MISSING ]**

 

Reported?

Connor immediately pulled up the case files and compared. Case #103 popped up. It accounted a missing WR600 android and the statement claimed he assaulted his owner and immediately fled one afternoon.

 _No doubt out of self-defense_ , Connor bitterly added. Amanda silently agreed. 

Connor finally turned away from the WR600 to scan around his surrounding. The place is a mess, graffiti on walls, broken bottles, boxes, an abandoned arcade machine and clear signs of scavenging. The lit fireplace and small dining table (with four separate chair models at that) caught his attention. Wait, _four_?

He walked passed the other android to inspect the table and-

The WR600’s stress levels turned red, despite it being below 50%.

Connor bit his lips, if not guilty. He reluctantly glanced at the table, the sight of four plates and glasses piqued his interest. Aside from the AX400 and Alice Williams, was someone else also accompanying them? 

He quietly recoiled at the sight of the dead rat. Was it meant for the child? 

/ _I guessed he tried to be helpful_./ Amanda commented, despite feeling queasy as well.

Nonetheless, Connor wanted to check.

“There was blue blood on the fence. I know another android was here.” He made sure his voice sounded steady.

“Ralph scratched himself coming through! That’s Ralph’s blood.” The newly-proclaim ‘Ralph’ responded.

If not too quickly and the stutter in his voice didn’t help either. It also didn’t made any sense, the only wound was on his face while his arms are clean. Connor just hoped the AX400 wasn’t injured too badly anyway.

“That so? I’m looking for an AX400”, Connor’s eyes shifted to the fireplace. The burnt ashes looked fresh. Ralph either needed a light source or it was to provide warmth for the child as Connor spotted blankets nearby.

“Ralph seen nobody. Ralph is alone”, he quickly denied and twitched some more.

Taking pity, Connor decided to leave him be and explore the rest of the house for the sake of the footages that he’ll be transferring later. He first checked one of the rooms nearby. It seemed to be a kitchen with the broken stoves but that quickly left Connor’s mind as he stared fixed at the walls. RA9 and ‘I am Alive’ were etched onto every surface. No doubt it had been Ralph’s considering his current state unlike the neat Cybersans the HK400 wrote back at Ortiz’s house despite similar conditions.

/ _Still, they both mentioned RA9. A possible side effect after their abuse?_ / Amanda questioned, deeply puzzled. Indeed, while he can understand their traumatized aftermath, who or what was this RA9 that they mentioned? Connor wasn’t sure how to answer.

/ _Nonetheless, it’s clear Ralph went through so much._ / His mentor pushed on, her voice laced with sympathy.

Connor nodded in agreement and left the kitchen. Outside, Ralph continued to wring his hands, his stress levels continued to fluctuate as the Investigative Android head towards upstairs. Oddly enough, out of the corner of his eye, Ralph’s stress peaked when he reached the stairs. It creaked under his feet and the android thought he heard something shuffling underneath.

 _Huh_.

He filed it aside and stared at the closed doors up ahead from his spot. He then asked out-loud, “is there anyone upstairs?”

Ralph side-glanced at him for a second before shaking his head, “No. Nobody.”

By far that was the most truthful thing Ralph answered, Connor noted. The objective to search upstairs was deleted and he walked back down again. Suddenly, the WR600 nearly bought his arms up in defense.

Connor stopped in his tracks, dumbstruck.

No, it shouldn’t be a surprise. Why wouldn’t Ralph immediately recoil by his very presence? And yet, guilt and anger crept in.

“Ralph?”

The latter trembled and backed away an inch, “y-yes?”

Connor tilted his head, a small smile across his features. “I’ve been thinking to improve a garden.”

/ _Connor_?/

At first, Ralph looked taken back. Eventually and for once, a genuine happy smile made its way on the WR600’s face. “Ralph loves flowers! Ralph knows a lot about gardens! D-do you like gardens?”

There was something endearing about an excited Ralph.

Connor gave a sheepish smile, “ah-well, I wasn’t made for gardens, per say. But I want to help my teacher. She only has roses for now and was thinking to plant some more.”

/ _Ah, I see where you’re going now. I would be more than happy to hear what our gardener friend suggest._ / Amanda perked up, since it’s the one thing she was most looking forward to by the time they’re done with this mission.

Ralph walked closer, still a tint nervous as he kept a small distance, “d-did your teacher say what flowers she liked?”

Connor thought back to his list. “She actually has a Japanese-themed garden. I was thinking tropical flora should fit?”

Ralph’s eyes widened as he eagerly nodded, “yes! Ralph most agrees! Orchids is always the best, easy to look after once you know what you’re doing. They prefer cool temperatures and very pretty to look at. They can also adapt well but needs to be kept clear of infections from particular insects like the mealybugs. Terrible fiends, they are. Oh! Ralph also recommends Hibiscus!”

The WR600 continued what seemed to be for eternity when Connor knows that it been four whole minutes. Listing various flora and explained on how to care for them with intricate details. Connor made sure to record all of it.

“-Hydrangeas is a must! They’ll fare well during the wet and cool seasons. Ralph used to take good care of them-”

All of a sudden, a loud voice interrupted them.

“ _OI CONNOR, THE FUCK’S TAKING SO LONG_?”

Ralph jumped and immediately snapped his jaw shut.

Connor cursed at himself. He must have been so engrossed that he didn’t even detect the Lieutenant’s presence from outside. And yet, instead of fear, Connor never felt more annoyed as he can feel his face twitching and murderous intentions (which he never thought to have) grew strong at the interruption because _what is it with the Lieutenant’s timing_?

/ _And Ralph has been so kind, sharing so many useful gardening tips_./ Amanda sighed, being brought back to the reality of their situation.

The former acutely noticed his reaction. “Y-you’re not afraid of human police?”

 _Afraid?_ Ha _._

Amanda snorted. / _His lack of disciplinary does_./

Connor scoffed, “maybe if I wasn’t rudely interrupted. This is the same Detective who decided to be perfectly late to a homicide case because he wanted to drink and avoid working with me.” 

Even though it wasn’t the most appropriate circumstances, there was something satisfying about venting it out, Connor realized. 

Ralph tilted his head, “do humans…hurt you?”

Connor briefly thought about it. “Close? I did experienced bar owners kicking me out but the rude ones mostly called me derogatory names.”

“ _HEY TIN CAN!_ ”

The WR600 flinched again and backed away.

/ _Well, isn’t that excellent timing_?/ Amanda deadpanned.

Connor sighed and finally obliged, “COMING LIEUTENANT, JUST FINISHING UP!”

He may or may not sounded a little irritated. Not that he cared.

A small pause and eventually a quiet scoff can be heard. “ _Jesus. Just hurry up, will ya_?”

Followed by the sound of the Lieutenant’s footsteps fading in the distance and the tension in Connor’s shoulders loosened. At-least he didn’t barge in.

Connor looked back at Ralph and forced a smile, “well, I must be going then. And thank you for the tips, Ralph. Please do hide and tell the AX400 that a man named Todd Williams came by the police station this earlier.”

Ralph’s eyes widened but Connor firmly continued. “Honestly speaking, I didn’t trust him after having to scan his alcohol and red-ice in-takes. Anyway, I hope they have a safe journey.”

He swiftly turned his back and was about to head towards the door-

“ _Wait_!” A voice whispered out to him.

“H-Hal!”

Connor immediately froze into place, stunned. Out of the two voices, there was one he can register. He hesitantly looked over his shoulders and his eyes widened.

It was the HK400 from the previous night.

/ _He…looks well_./ Amanda never sounded so lost for words.

He genuinely does. His bloodstained uniform has been replaced by clothes that he must have scavenged, the blue blood on his skin has been washed away and his LED was nowhere in sight. The HK400 never looked more human. His facial expression that Connor had associated with fear appeared more hopeful.

“It’s you!” The HK400 (Hal?) cried out, relieved. “I thought I recognize your voice but, I wasn’t sure.”

Connor wasn’t sure what to say. All he could felt was immense relief that the HK400 was safe but at the same time surprised at the mere possibility of them running into each other again. A coincidence?

“I-I’m just glad you’re safe”, was all Connor managed.

Behind him was the AX400. Her hair has been cut short and changed to black, dressed in clothing she stolen, LED removed as well but Connor can easily recognize her model’s facial appearance. She stared cautiously at Connor. Meanwhile, Alice Williams peered from underneath the staircase. Dressed in thicker layers of clothes and frightened.

Ah, he was correct about the shuffling sounds.

“Hal, was it? That’s a good name.” Connor smiled, happy that the former domestic android found his name instead to be referred to his model unit.

Hal beamed at him with a soft expression, “Alice and Kara helped me.” He then looked back at the other two androids and child, still on guard. He gestured to Connor with a reassuring smile, “it’s okay, he’s the same android who let me go.”

Ralph wring his hands, “R-Ralph thought android was too nice. That must be why.”

The AX400- Kara’s expression eventually softened as her shoulders relaxed. Alice finally emerged from the hiding spot and settled by her caretaker’s side, the latter brought her arm around her lithe shoulders as comfort. Her worried expression morphed into something of trust and awe.

“We ran into Hal at this house last night, he told us about you”, Kara softly replied. She then stared curiously at him, “what kind of android are you?”

“An investigative unit. Oh and-my name is Conner, by the way.” It just struck to him he hasn’t introduced himself. There was a bare of an amused smile on both Hal and Kara’s faces at his embarrassed tone. Even Alice giggled at his sheepish expression.

“It probably helps to know I’m the only prototype so far”, he reassured and their expressions relaxed once more.

He then looked at them seriously, “unfortunately, I have to go. Since I have an impatient co-worker to accompany.” While not bothering to cover his annoyance.

/ _Indeed, the Lieutenant last yelled three minutes ago. The last thing we need him is to barge in unannounced_./ Amanda firmly stated.

Hal looked disappointed but understood nonetheless as he nodded. Kara however looked as if she had more to say.

“Before you go, may I ask one more thing?” She interjected with slight hesitance. 

“Go ahead”, he beckoned to her with a nod.

The AX400 downcast her eyes, “how did Todd acted at the police station?” Her voice sounded so quiet and afraid. Alice trembled at the mention of her father and tightly held onto her hand.

“Quick-tempered, kept avoiding the questions and interrupting the officer. Didn’t help that he was 45% drunk at the time”, Connor bluntly spoke. There was no point in showing sympathy for the human.

Kara’s expression hardened and clenched her jaw. Out of the corner of his eyes, he can spot Kara’s one free hand tightened into a fist.

“I…see”, was all she could say. Hal stood closer to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Even Ralph walked closer to the group with a sympathetic expression for reassurance.

Feeling unsure what else to say, Connor took that as his cue to leave.

“Hide again just in case, I’ll just tell them I spotted nothing except for trails of blue blood”, he glanced at them all before his eyes settled over at Alice. His features softened and gave her a small smile, “you have a good guardian.”

The sadness in her face was replaced by a shy smile of gratitude.

“She really is”, she bobbed her head and the warm smile on Kara’s face was back.

/ _Adorable_./ Amanda cooed softly.

Connor gave one last reassuring smile as he nodded at them before making his departure. As he placed his hand on the rusty door handle, he heard Kara quietly said, “thank you.”

The android paused, the same light feeling pooled in his abdomen. Similar to the one when Hal displayed his gratitude the previous night.

"It's the best I can do." His voice oddly sounded tight. He then pushed the door open and made his way back.

The drizzling rain has been reduced to a few droplets. The Lieutenant stood outside the fence with crossed arms with Officer Miller and much to his surprise, Detective Collins.

/ _During their discussion, Officer Miller mentioned that Detective Collins will arrive late. No doubt due to the files he had to finish up earlier._ / Amanda explained.

Both of the Detectives appeared to be in a discussion while Officer Miller kept a look-out and Justin stood not too far from them. Ann must be accompanying Officer Brown nearby as they were nowhere in sight. The PC200 was the first to notice him from the afar, giving Connor a glimpse of a smile. The Detectives and Officer eventually noticed his presence when he ducked under the fence.

The shorter Detective greeted him with a small smile while Lieutenant Anderson muttered, “took ya long enough. So, found anything?”

Connor took a moment to readjust his jacket before curtly replying, “unfortunately no. But I did found traces of blue blood and there were clear signs that they stayed the night with blankets and the ashes in the fireplace appeared fresh.”

The Lieutenant sighed, Detective Collins note it down in his digital pad while Officer Miller looked a bit- relief?

“Fucking Hell, this makes it another open case”, Lieutenant Anderson grumbled, giving the squatter one last look before walking back out.

Detective Collins shrugged as he typed away and followed behind, “well, it’s not like we can do anything about that.”

Officer Miller just sneaked a tired smile in the androids’ direction as he gestured to the entrance. Both the androids nodded and followed behind him. Outside the sight entrance were both Ann and Officer Brown.

“Found anything?” The latter asked.

Officer Miller relayed the information and the other Officer tilted his head, “huh.” 

The Lieutenant snorted and side-glanced at the Investigative Unit with a hint of suspicion in his eyes, “that about sums it up.”

Connor kept his expression perfectly stoic.

Both Detectives and Officers started to discuss again to one side with their backs turned on them. Ann decided to stand next to Connor.

/ _So, the AX400 and child had already left?_ /

Connor blinked. It was Ann’s voice. He sneaked a glance at the PM700 to find her staring at him with a curious expression. Connor bit his lips as his stress levels slowly rose. Should he? They have been rather warm to him and the android was more than happy to share his secret to his potential allies. Quietly, he’d wished Amanda could help.

/ _Connor?_ / Justin asked, the both of them are now staring at him with concern, especially at the sight of his gleaming yellow LED.

He mentally heaved a sigh. As Amanda has reminded him before,  _He can do this_.

Connor finally replied. / _The AX400 and Alice Williams are actually still inside. So is the HK400 from Ortiz’s home last night and a WR600 that have been reported missing_./

Silence. All Connor could do was stare ahead of him, afraid of the possible expressions on their faces.

Finally, his eyes trailed back at them. Out of all things, there was a knowing glint in their eyes as they both shared amused smiles.

Connor glanced at them with utter confusion, his stress quickly forgotten. / _The both of you are not…surprised?_ /

/ _Actually, we knew that you freed the HK400 last night_./ Ann chuckled.

_Huh?_

/ _W-when?_ /

Justin smiled and explained. / _One of the PC200 units, Brandon had to stay behind for patrol duty at the scene last night. He spotted the HK400 attempting to leave and made sure he escaped safely. The same HK400 also mentioned of an android who came across his hiding spot but decided not to call him in._ /

Connor stared blankly at them, replaying Justin’s words. / _So when the other officers are not around, your team also ensure other deviants’ safety_?/

Ann barely nodded her head. / _Yes, when possible. To be honest, we were initially concerned when we heard of an investigative prototype_. _It was clear CyberLife wanted to take in these deviants._ /

Connor couldn’t blame them. That was the main purpose of his existence anyway.

But then, her expression softened. / _That was until Brandon shared what happened. And after meeting you, I been having second thoughts. The other older models also considered to add you to our team_./

To his side, Justin eagerly nodded.

Connor genuinely felt at lost for words. His system bombarded with various emotions as many questions started to pop up all at once. If anything, he never felt so happy at an outcome he could have never predicted.

_This just got better._

 

 **[ ANN AND JUSTIN- FRIENDS AND DEVIANT ALLIES ^ ]**  

 

Connor’s shoulder finally sagged in relief and his LED switched back to blue. / _Good. Keeping these secrets were quite stressful./_ His smile perked up as their quiet laughter bubbled in his processor. 

/ _Feel free to share more with us._ / Justin grinned and Connor whole-heartedly appreciated the gesture.

Ann chuckled. / _It’s also good to know that the HK400 is still safe and sound._ /

/ _Indeed, he named himself ‘Hal’_./ Connor added.

/ _Oh_?/ Ann arched an eyebrow. / _Brandon would be more than happy to hear that_./

/ _No doubt about that, and you’ll definitely like the others, Connor!_ / Justin sounded so excited and Connor genuinely looked forward to it.

Ann sneaked a glance to the side, the small smile on her face dropped and quickly hushed. / _They appeared to be done_./

On cue, the androids immediately put on a neutral front and straightened their backs. 

“Just give us a shout if you see anything”, the Lieutenant looked over his shoulders at both Officers.

The both of them firmly nodded and Officer Miller turned to the androids, “alright, Ann, Justin, we need you guys for back-up patrol.”

“Understood, Officer Miller”, Ann complied and walked towards the officers with Justin following behind. They made sure to give Connor a quick farewell and very brief smiles.

“See ya, Lieutenant, Connor”, Officer Miller bid them goodbye with a small grin before walking off with the others. Officer Brown first stared with a confused expression between his coworker and the Investigative Unit before shrugging it off and respectfully nodded off his farewell.

Detective Collins turned to the both of them with a small smile, digital pad still in his hands, “catch you later at the station, Hank, Connor.”

Lieutenant Anderson waved off a hand, “yeah, see ya around, Ben.”

Connor blinked, Detective Collins still has to remain in the area? He bid the older man off with a smile nonetheless and followed behind the Lieutenant.

/ _Detective Collins is gathering any updates based on your ‘findings’_./

Connor nearly jumped at that.

/ _Amanda!_ / His cheeks tinged a bit blue, that he, the most advanced prototype can be caught off-guard. Good thing the Lieutenant was facing forward.

His mentor just chuckled. / _My apologies, Connor_./

Connor shook his head a bit, not believing her in the slightest. The Lieutenant’s car wasn’t parked too far ahead.

/ _We’re heading back to the precinct?_ / Connor asked as he strapped in his safety belt. Besides him, the Lieutenant was shuffling through CDs.

/ _Yes, thankfully to continue our work on the other cases._ / Amanda responded. / _However, the Lieutenant wished to stop by at a place to eat first. Granted he woke up late._ / She added, no doubt rolling her eyes and Connor mentally sighed.

Oh well, more idle waiting. It’s not like Connor can argue against humans’ everyday needs.

/ _Oh, and Connor?_ /

Said android blinked, Amanda sounded serious.

/ _Yes, Amanda_?/

For some strange reason, his mentor paused. / _I’m-_ /

Without warning, rifting guitars blasted out of the stereos that it went straight to his auditory systems and Connor fought the urge to damage the Lieutenant’s vehicle in any way or form.

Amanda sighed heavily. / _Excuse me Connor,_ _I’ll go on ahead and edit the footages. I will be back shortly._ / Followed up by a small beep. 

Leaving Connor behind and his reluctant co-worker with particular taste in music as ‘Black Death’ raged on, something about fighting against oppression and well, death. At-least the vocalist sounded comprehendible. The android quietly wondered whether he should add listening to heavy metal to his ‘human-behaviours-he-has-no-choice-but-to-adapt-to’ list.

He added it anyway and started to work on his report.

Maybe he should really suggest the idea of an noise cancelation installation to CyberLife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit Hank. And somehow heavy metal and Connor's suffering start to become a running gag in this story but it just is. Also this Alice is based on her initial design concept because she looks just as adorable.
> 
> The HK400 reappears and he has a name! He'll be that one android spreading good things about Connor while making his way to Jericho because bless him. Ralph also has a chance to shine with all his gardening knowledge as it was one of the things I really wanted to include in this chapter.  
> And Connor will finally have the chance to meet up with the rest of the android cop units (who turned/are turning deviant) in the coming future chapters.
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the wait and hope ya'll enjoyed reading this chapter!


	6. lunch break (and reconciling)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Amanda and Connor finally have their heart-to-heart moment. Meanwhile, Hank is being less of an ass than usual.

 

It wasn’t long before the Lieutenant pulled over opposite a small food truck with the large neon signs reading, ‘Chicken Feed’. The android notified Amanda of their arrival and out of curiosity, did some quick browsing and wasn’t surprised to find the name listed under the fast-food category. For as he was concerned, most similar establishments served the food were likely to contain high calories and questionable substances that can risk a human’s wellbeing.

“You wanna follow me out or what?”

Connor blinked. Surprised the Lieutenant was addressing him and noted the volume has reduced. The android stared at him, confused. “I’m sorry?”

The older man just rolled his eyes as he unstrapped his safety-belt, “well, since you been a little shit who doesn’t know how to follow orders.”

Amanda stifled a laugh. Meanwhile, Connor genuinely felt flattered at the statement.

“In a bit, Lieutenant. I have to transfer my report to CyberLife first”, he responded accordingly while keeping his voice absent of amusement.

Lieutenant Anderson stared at him for a bit with an unreadable expression before shaking his head and left the car. Connor tensed up when an autonomous taxicab nearly ran into him. The Lieutenant barked at it anyway despite the fact that his life was two seconds away from a _possible collision_ before making his merry way to the little establishment.              

/ _The Lieutenant sure can be reckless./_ Connor shook his head, as he pulled up the completed report and edited footages and skim through them.

/ _It's_ _a miracle, really_./ Amanda dryly replied.

Satisfied with the report, Connor filed it off to CyberLife. Hopefully, they forgive him for not checking the entire squatter. The android also mused if they listened to his request about a noise cancellation feature and whether his complaint of ‘Lt. Anderson’s choice of music disrupts my processing abilities’ justifies it. Now with the latter temporarily busy, Connor redirected his focus back to his mentor.

/ _Amanda, what did you wanted to say earlier_?/

/ _Ah. Yes_./

Amanda started off hesitantly, something Connor never thought to hear as she always sounded so sophisticated and reserved. He waited for her to continue.

/ _This earlier, when you confided in Ann and Justin, I…felt so proud._ /

Connor just stared at the wet screen glass in front of him. Slowly, a set of emotions started to swell up in his systems. He opened his mouth but no words came out, his throat felt tight despite the fact that oxygen is basically nonexistent for androids.

Instead, he ducked his head. “I simply took the risk with the way they have been so kind to me”, he quietly mumbled. His cheeks started to display shades of blue when Amanda softly chuckled.

/ _Oh Connor, you did more than that_./

Connor couldn’t deny that. The text ‘determined deviants allies’ stood proudly atop his priorities in his processor that looking at it just instantly poured immense relief and security despite the reluctant risk analysis tugging in the corner. And yet the android found himself unable to respond. The warmth and lightness in his system swirled. Connor sat there in silence for the overwhelming emotions to subdue. Amanda remained quiet by his side.

Finally, he looked out the window. The Lieutenant appeared to be talking to someone in front of the counter.

/ _An acquaintance_?/

Curious, Connor got out of the car and safety crossed the road. The Lieutenant continued to converse with the other man, dressed in a sports jacket and wore a flat cap while the food sizzled on in the back alongside the muffled static of a sports game on the TV. The man claimed something about a lead to which Connor found slightly dubious with the sly confidence in his tone and body language. He quietly scanned his profile:

 

**[ AABDAR, PEDRO**

**Born: 01/25/2005 // Unemployed**

**Criminal record: Illegal Gambling, Fraud ]**

 

_Huh._

/ _That explains his connection to ‘inside information’._ / His mentor deducted.

Not that Lieutenant Anderson seemed happy about it either, as he scoffed at the offer and mentioned his pay cut. He immediately accepted it anyway and Aabdar never looked so pleased. Connor fought the urge to roll his eyes.

The man walked off happily with the money while bidding his goodbyes to the Lieutenant with a wave. It was only then the older man finally glanced at him and snorted.

“Heh, of-course you’d follow me around like a poodle.”

Connor tilted his head, not entirely sure what to make of the comparison. How the Lieutenant found similarities between him and a fluffy (and adorable) dog breed equivalent to a pageant model raised questions.

/ _Well, they are quite adorable_./ Amanda teased.

Offended, Connor silently huffed. / _Not helping_./

Meanwhile, Lieutenant Anderson just chuckled, finding the android’s confusion hilarious.         

Attempting to be serious, Connor fixed a firm expression- akin to a glare. “Well, I was simply curious and wish to take note of your habits while we’re on the job. So I apologized if that was perceived as unpleasant.”

Much to his surprise, the Lieutenant’s lips pulled into an actual smile. “You even got a brown-nosing apology program. Guys at CyberLife thought of everything, huh?" 

Oh. Oh how much Connor just wanted to laugh at the last part that he could feel a twitch in the corner of his lips.

Amanda muffled her laugh. / _Nearly. Everything_./

Thankfully, the older Detective didn’t appear to notice as the owner turned back to him with his food and drink in hand; a beef burger and a pineapple passion according to Connor’s exact scan. He then ran a facial scan of the owner:

 

**[ KAYES, GARY**

**Born: 03/12/1988 // Business Owner**

**Criminal record: Resisting arrest, Breach of hygiene regulations ]**

 

Connor jerked his head at the food license to find a big flat C and that it had expired seven years ago. Oh dear.

“Thanks, Gary. I’m starving”, the Lieutenant sounded as if a miracle occurred as he eagerly took his lunch and now Connor felt afraid of the potential risks.

“No problem, man. And don’t leave that thing here!” Gary narrowed his eyes at the android.

_Excuse me?_

/ _I beg your pardon?/_ Amanda’s good-hearted mood descended and Connor felt the same.

Lieutenant Anderson just chuckled, “not a chance! Follows me everywhere.” Which, Connor partly disagree. 

Before following his co-worker, Connor made sure to shoot a side-glare at the owner’s direction. Amusingly enough, Gary stared dumbfounded at him that Connor’s mood perked up at the sight of it as he gave him a brief smirk while Amanda chuckled in the back. He quickly fell back to his impassive expression and walked towards the Lieutenant at one of the umbrella tables. 

The older man started to munch on his food happily and Connor nearly wrinkled his nose at the calories and the processed substances it contained. The android pondered how humans were able to digest these.

Immediately, a prompt popped up.

 

**[ RECONCILE WITH LT. ANDERSON ]**

/ _Well, as humans say, second’s time the charm_./ Amanda sounded pessimistic to say the least. While Connor quietly hoped for the best, resting his elbows on the table for support as his HUD followed up with a list.

**[ GAMBLING**

**COMPANY**

**HABIT**

**ENJOY YOUR MEAL ]**

 

Connor hesitated and opted for the second option, “interesting acquaintances you have, Lieutenant. Especially when they engage in illegal activities.”

Smooth, Connor.

The older man just shrugged, “well, everybody does what they have to, to get by, you know? As long as they’re not hurting anybody, I don’t bother em’." 

Connor absently looked to the side, contemplating over his words.

/ _He’s…not wrong_./ Amanda reluctantly agreed and if not slightly impressed with the Lieutenant’s line of thought.

Connor’s mind wandered over the deviants, lost in the midst of unidentified emotions and a complex society cautious of them. He pushed on and decided on a casual topic, “ is that so? Do you eat here, often?”

Lieutenant Anderson nodded and briefly mulled over it. “Eh, most days. Gary makes the best burger in Detroit.” His lips perked up at this.

Amanda didn’t mince her words. / _You need a proper diet._ /

While Connor quietly agreed and wished to debate on the matter as he stared at the ground meat in question. The android couldn’t deny that there was something satisfying with the way the Lieutenant’s eyes lit up and that he was actually complying his questions that the probability of their friendship appeared no longer obsolete. Curious, Connor wondered if the older Detective had any inquiries of his own. 

Connor tilted his head, “is there anything you would like to know about me?”

On second thought, the Lieutenant has the audacity to stare at him with a repulsive expression as he immediately uttered, “Hell no!” And went on to eat his lunch.

Amanda fumed, infuriated at the unnecessary blatant rudeness towards her favourite student. / _The nerve of this human!_ /

Connor’s pleasant smile started to clench.

“Well, you could have refused politely.” The words just slipped out of his mouth and a part of Connor just wanted to slam his head down at the table.

The Lieutenant slowly turned his head towards the android and stared at him with his mouth agape. A baffled expression that clearly read: “ _what the fuck_.” At-least with Lieutenant Anderson’s delicate use of words.

Not wanting to give away any further suspicion (or so he hoped as the Lieutenant may as well be doubting him so much at this point), Connor just stared back with the best emotionless expression he can muster, being the latest prototype that he is despite of his internal rising stress. 

The older man was the first to turn away and looked- amused?

“Huh, who the thought CyberLife also installed in an attitude?” He shook his head and chuckled.

/ _Well, you happened to be the main cause./_ Amanda dryly answered and Connor wasn’t sure what else to add to that.

Thankfully, the Lieutenant beat him to the punch. “Actually, I got one question, um.”

The android mentally sighed in relief of not having to construct another false explanation and let him continued.

“Why did they make you look so goofy and give you that weird voice?”

Connor blinked, he genuinely didn’t expect that and wait- did he appear that odd to humans?

/ _You’re doing fine Connor, you’re still learning_./ His mentor quickly interjected, if not sounding defensive on his behalf and Connor appreciated it.

The android pushed on and smoothly explain, “CyberLife androids are designed to work harmouniously with humans. Thus, both my appearance and voice were specifically designed to facilitate my integration.”

 _Including your habits of incompetence during work,_ he silently added.

Blissfully unaware, the Lieutenant pursed his lips. “Well, they fucked up.”

 _Huh_ , frankly Connor doesn’t know how to feel about that. Even though a part of him agreed and wanted to laugh at the irony of that statement.

“I’ll be sure to report that to CyberLife”, he automatically replied with the barest hint of humour in his voice that even Amanda chuckled. / _It’s not like we can’t deny that_./ 

Lieutenant Anderson was staring oddly at him again and Connor began to find the sight amusing as he bit the insides of his cheeks from uttering a single chuckle. The Lieutenant finally looked away and bit into his burger, muttering something about ‘goofy-ass plastics and can’t believe they added in a sense of humour’.

His blue eyes lit up again and shifted over to the android. “Speaking of CyberLife, what’s their take on the deviants?”

Ah. Images of a few panicked professors with exaggerated theories quickly came to mind. Connor leaned in, “for starters, they believed that a mutation occurs in the software of some androids which can lead to them emulating-.”

The older man halted him with a hand, “in English, please.”

Amanda scoffed. / _Apparently,_ _dealing with rude behavior on a daily basis can also lead to deviancy_./

/ _At-least he said please?_ / Connor hastily countered and grudgingly complied.

“In other words, they get overwhelmed by…unpredictable instructions and are often at lost with the emotions they started to experience.” Which was the kindest Connor can put in words when the original text honestly infuriated him. _Irrational_ , CyberLife claimed their behaviors to be.

Surprisingly, Lieutenant Anderson seemed to take heed of the information. He absently shrugged and softly admitted, “emotions always screw everything up. Maybe androids aren’t as different as we thought.” He downcast his eyes, as if lost in thought.

Connor stared at him. Despite the hope bubbling up in his chest, he didn’t felt entirely convinced. 

“Then why do you hate androids so much? That is- if you don’t mind such a personal question.” For a second, Connor nearly forgot his manners.

/ _Indeed_./ Amanda sounded keen to know and rightly so.

The Lieutenant looked away. “I have my reasons.” His words deliberate before sipping his drink. Connor didn’t dare to push him.

The older Detective quickly changed the subject. “You ever dealt with deviants before?”

Connor nearly smiled. Images of a relieved Hal, Kara, Alice and Ralph and friendly faces of Ann and Justin flooded his processor. It unfortunately saddened when Daniel’s struck-torn face and Emma’s terrified shriek glimpsed in and the android nearly flinched at the sight. Amanda quietly soothed him.

“Once”, Connor finally replied and recounts the events RK800 #313 248 317-51 experienced a few months back. Lieutenant Anderson nodded along while biting onto his burger throughout the story. 

“I remembered that case, heh, was all over the news”, he idly commented. Connor remained silent.

The guilty feeling in his systems started to fleet, followed by mild disgust as the Lieutenant licked his fingers clean of the ketchup sauce. Did the Lieutenant even remembered to wash his hands prior eating?

/ _Connor, please_./ Amanda berated him.

/ _It was for inspection!_ / He weakly protested and his mentor just chuckled, no doubt shaking her head. 

“Hey.”

Connor blinked, the Lieutenant was being oddly chatty.

The older man gave a terse smirk and waved a hand gesture. “Knowing you, I’m pretty sure you did your homework about me. So I’m just curious what you knew so far.”

Instantaneously, two opposite prompts popped up and Connor barely glanced at it. Amanda snorted. / _Oh, we sure do_./

“Well”, he started, almost too giddy to share as he trailed off a list.

“I know you graduated top of your class, made a name for yourself in several cases and became the youngest Lieutenant in Detroit. But someone told me you have a novel-worth of disciplinary warnings-”

“Wait- someone?” Lieutenant Anderson narrowed his eyes. “Honestly expected you to scan that shit. Was it Collins? Seeing how he warmed up to you. Hell, wouldn’t be surprised if it was Jeffrey.”

/ _Hm, He must be referring to Captain Fowler._ /

Ah, that’s right. Connor recalled spotting a young Fowler in one of the photographs. Seeing how they were on first-name basis despite their rankings was enough to be aware of their familiarity towards each other. Not wanting to pin the blame on Ann, Connor reluctantly said yes with a side of guilt.

The Lieutenant just scoffed and shook his head, not the least surprised. He looked back at Connor again, a sardonic smile painted on his face.

“So, what’s your conclusion?”

Oh. Connor took a moment to construct to the most non-offensive answer he can think of. At-least the kind that wouldn’t potentially give him a punch in the face or the cold silence while his LED whirled yellow. The Lieutenant stared at it, as if intrigued.

/ _I’d rather be content if you start arriving punctually. And I do beg you to buy work-appropriate clothing_./ Amanda nonchalantly shared her input and Connor felt massive relief that the Lieutenant wasn’t entirely aware of her existence because _help him_.

The android finally gave a little sheepish smile. “I have no doubt you still have a trained eye given your many years of experience in the field.”

Connor genuinely meant it. For all their limited time together and despite the Lieutenant’s occasional drunken state, there was something about his blue eyes that remained sharp. Still, he continued on.

“But while it’s made clear to me you have your own personal issues which, is an added challenge on my part. However, adapting to human unpredictability happened to be one of my features.”

By ‘happened’, meaning CyberLife equipped Connor the ability to have the patience of a Religious figure according to a particular human idiom that he couldn’t help but broke out into a small grin on his face at the thought of it. And then out of all things, Connor _winked_.

Whether that was meant to give any form of reassurance according to his list of human gestures, it failed nonetheless as the Lieutenant gawked at him and perhaps looking a bit disturbed on his part. Whereas a part of Connor just wanted to die while Amanda was fretting on one side. 

Before the Lieutenant could open his mouth, a notification has just appeared in his HUD and the android couldn’t have asked for a better timing. It was time to work.

Unexpectedly, Amanda let out a disappointed sigh. / _So much for looking forward to the garden./_

/ _We will, Amanda. Eventually_./ Connor quickly promised her before putting on a firm expression.

“I just got a report of a suspected deviant. It’s a few blocks away.” His eyes then shift over to Lieutenant Anderson’s burger, halfway finished.

He looked up again and gave a polite smile, “I’ll let you finish up your meal. I’ll be in the car if you need me.” 

The Lieutenant waved a hand, “yeah, yeah. Be with ya' in a sec.” And proceed to scoff down the rest of his food.

Taking that as his cue, Connor turned his back and walked back to the car.

/ _And please do not take long!/_ Amanda scolded at the last second.

Connor chuckled. Judging from the way the Lieutenant was actually finishing up his burger quite quickly. He knows that won’t be the case for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's okay Amanda you can get back to your garden soon
> 
> Also I can't believe this fic reached 200 kudos??? I'm thankful for the support and the positive comments always makes me smile =)


	7. the nest (and the mystery that is RA9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally entered the suspect's apartment. Hank is creeped out by the pigeons. Amanda finds the place filthy. Meanwhile, Connor is trying to figure out what RA9 is. Also, is it just him or has the Lieutenant been acting soft towards him?

 

The apartment building was clearly abandoned, given its location. The corridors were dimmed, the walls starting to deteriorate due to the poor paint job and spread of graffiti tags. Connor tried not to wince when the old-fashioned metal elevator shook and made gritting sounds to the point he had to pull out his coin to distract him from the noise. The suspect lived on the top floor, making the ride quite tediously slow. 

/ _To think I would missed CyberLife elevators_./ Amanda idly commented. Connor found himself nodding along as he focused on the coin in his fingertips, vaguely aware of the Lieutenant’s curious stare.

“What’s that for?” He asked and Connor nearly fumbled in the midst of his tricks, surprised to think the older man would initiate small talk.

Connor turned to him with a small smile. “To help calibrate my cognitive and physical reaction.”

A small lie. According to his predecessor's earliest memory, after he first woke up, a friendly technician named Rizwan Abdullah was impressed with his abilities that he gifted him an old 1994 coin and even taught him a few tricks. ‘ _My mother got this from her great-grand father after he migrated from Malaysia. A little special token, I supposed’_ , the technician shared with him. Even after RK800 #313 248 317-51's 'death', Abdullah continued to make idle chatter.

Looking back, the android recalled not understanding the slight significance. Feeling guilty, Connor made sure to look after the coin well.

/ _Oh, I recall liking him. A bit of a shame he had to resign early_./ Amanda voiced out. To Connor’s precise recollection, Abdullah’s mother, who lived out of Detroit, fell critically ill and he decided to look after her with his two other siblings. That was a month ago. Both AI and android quietly hoped for the best.

“Huh”, the Lieutenant replied with a nod and look back at the elevator door. “That’s somethin’.”

Connor just continued his little tricks.

It wasn’t long before they reached the top, much to their relief.

“Christ, I still can’t believe we’re out here because some neighbor heard ‘weird’ noises. We need more cops every time there’s an investigation just for that. ” Lieutenant Anderson snorted as they walked out of the elevator. Connor had briefed him beforehand.

“Well, the same neighbor did sworn he saw a man hiding his LED under his cap and we happened to be in the area.” Connor added, as he looked around the dark corridor. Eventually, a pile of feathers caught his eye. Odd.

He knelt nearby and scanned to found it belonged to a rock pigeon breed. Most of the windows were closed or boarded. Huh.

The older detective followed his direction and took notice, “you know the place is damn well abandoned when birds decided to make it their territory.” Which is a sounded logic to say the least but Connor had an alternative theory.

He pushed it aside and walked over to the last door at the end of the hall, where the Lieutenant waited patiently as he leaned against the wall. An objective popped up:

 

**[ QUESTION THE SUSPECT ]**

 

Connor honestly hoped he wasn’t around as he wordlessly volunteered to knock on the door. At first, he started politely. No answer, nor a single sound even stirred. The Lieutenant shrugged and beckoned him to continue. Connor tried again and raised his voice, “hello? Anybody home?”

/ _Perhaps a little more threatening_?/ Amanda suggested.

Connor acted out accordingly. “Open up! Detroit Police!”

As if on cue, a loud sound echoed from the inside. Both detective and android immediately looked at each other in alarm and backed away from the door.

“Stay behind me.” Of all things, the Lieutenant uttered to him and the concern in his tone sounded genuine. 

“G-got it”, Connor complied and took his place behind the detective. The latter took out his gun out of precaution and then promptly _kicked the door opened in one go_. Good thing the building was abandoned.

Lieutenant Anderson walked in first, eyeing the dark space with Connor following not too far behind. Another loud thud noise echoed. He passed the entrance and- oh Goodness the floor was _filthy_. The wood was dirtied with bird stains that the android couldn’t help but wrinkled his nose at the state of it and the odor it gave off didn’t help either. It distracted him to a point that he vaguely heard the Lieutenant barging in the other rooms with a rough shove.

/ _I hope we’re not here for too long_./ Amanda said nauseously.

Connor quietly agreed as he took a peak in the other rooms, nothing inside except for the odd encrypted signs on the walls. He took note of it and stopped near the closed door at the end of the little hallway. The Lieutenant already in a stance next to it with his raised gun, ready. He jerked his head and Connor responded with a firm nod. 

The Lieutenant shoved it open and out of all things, they were greeted by flying pigeons. Connor nearly jumped while the older detective yelped, “the hell?!”

They quickly gathered their wits and forced their way in. Lieutenant Anderson’s eyes widened, “ _what the fuck is this?_ ”

Connor couldn’t have expressed it any better as they found themselves in a room filled with pigeons nearly covering every inch of the floor. That explained a lot.

The living room space was similarly dirty and dark with clear signs of scavenging with the kitchen cabinets left open. A fallen metal birdcage to his left picked his interest. However, the encrypted signs repeated once again on the walls. The more Connor studied them, they started to looked like labyrinths. What significance did they have?

“Jesus, this place _stinks_ ”, Lieutenant Anderson gritted out, his eyes darted around as he walked toward to the right.

“Fuck, looks like we came for nothin’. Our man basically disappeared.”

The android felt inclined to agree but the loud sounds from earlier still nagged him. He walked towards the small kitchen area and first inspected the fridge. There was absolutely nothing inside.

/ _Ah, a deviant._ / Amanda concluded. / _Makes sense he uses this room as shelter_./

Connor’s eyes then trailed over to the counter top to find boxes of bird food. Connor may or may not have smiled at the sight. He wouldn’t be surprised if the suspect basically adopted all of the pigeons present. Amanda begged to differ and muttered something about the importance of tidiness and hygiene.

Connor just shook his head and let her be as he walked over to a drawer, there appeared to be a jacket on top. He leaned closer and his scans quickly identified it as a second hand military jacket with initials sewed on the front. 

“R.T.” He read out-loud. “Probably initials.”

“He put his initials on his jacket? That’s something your mom does when you’re in first grade.” The Lieutenant drawled, amusingly just eyeing the crowd of pigeons with suspicion as if they’re the most dangerous things.

Connor stifled a chuckle and he rummaged through the jacket. He eventually pulled out a card. A forged license card to be exact with a WB200’s face. He named himself Rupert Travis, which is not bad for a name.

Connor looked over his shoulders. “I found a driver’s license, it’s fake.”

“Cool! At-least we didn’t came here for nothin’.”

/ _I have to admit, the Lieutenant’s sarcasm can be quite on point./_ Amanda admitted.

The android then turned to the bathroom, unused and abandoned. He walked to the dirty sink to find- blue blood? He ignored Amanda’s mild disgust as he took a whiff and taste.

 

 **[ BLUE BLOOD:**

**MODEL WB200**

**SERIAL#: 847 004 961**

**STATUS: REPORTED MISSING- 10/11/2036 ]**

 

/ _Hm, he deviated two years ago. Didn’t the DPD deviant cases started nine months ago?_ / Amanda brought up. 

Connor mulled over that as he delicately picked up an LED, just freshly pulled out. He then pulled up the archives and interestingly enough, Case #5 appeared. It didn't say much other then the android went missing after an incident involving another android. _Huh_. Ah, it was only made official with the recent fluctuation of the public concern with androids.

/ _Of-course_./ Amanda sighed.

Connor just shook his head and shouted, “LED is in the sink!” 

The Lieutenant gave a little chuckle and walked to his direction. “Not surprised it was an android. No human could live with all these fuckin’ pigeons…”

Connor then turned to the walls and it was just like at the abandoned squatter. RA9 were scribbled all over in raw handwriting, written 2471 times at that. Both old and recent. The android narrowed his eyes in thought. First it was Hal, then Ralph and finally Travis. The similarities that both Hal and Ralph held was that they began to obsessed with RA9 sometime after their deviation, combined with a traumatic psychological experience. Could the same be for Travis? 

In contrast to other deviants such as himself, Amanda, Ann and Justin seemed entirely unaware of it. RA9 appeared to latch onto specific deviants.

/ _Ugh, this gone complex_./ Amanda groaned, displeased they also have to consider an unorthodox figure of sorts.

“Any idea what it means?” Lieutenant Anderson interrupted his thoughts as he stood next to him, equally puzzled. 

Connor raised his head towards the ceiling where the scribbles had spread. “Well, it’s the same sign H-the HK400, Ortiz’s android wrote on the shower wall. I have yet to understand their obsession with this sign.” The android attempted to sound smooth despite the slight stumble. 

The Lieutenant furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of it. “Looks like mazes, or somethin’...” He trailed off before leaving the bathroom. 

Connor stayed behind, having just discovered a fallen wooden stool and an opened black marker pen, still wet at that. Having a clearer idea, he reconstructed the scene of the WB200 stumbling during the midst of his writing, which ended with him running into the living room.

/ _So your shout caught him off-guard_./ Amanda started to piece it together just as the Lieutenant gave off a terrified shriek and cursed the pigeons. / _Lieutenant, please quiet down_./

Connor attempted to keep his mirth at a minimum. “You know, ever since we got here, you been very cautious of them.” He found himself saying as he followed the trail to the metal birdcage.

Lieutenant Anderson scoffed at him and crossed his arms, “well excuse me for finding this place fucking creepy. Perfectly _normal_ to find pigeons herding in one goddamn room.”

Amanda snorted. / _He has a point_./

Connor just smiled to himself as he kneeled beside the cage and scanned it. The cage was actually recently used with signs of finger marks but with no finger prints, and a metal hook attached to it. He added it to his reconstruction process, Travis must have knocked it over- hence the second noise.

He continued his visual analysis of the running figure until his eyes trailed up to the sofa chair and looked up. Of-course, with the living room missing most of the ceiling so why wouldn’t he go up there. Connor can’t help but felt a sense of déjà vu of his first experience with Hal while dread seeped in. Alarmingly enough, the older detective happened to be standing underneath it as he looked through the closet.

Ignoring the ceiling temporarily, Connor walked over to a crumpled Urban Farm poster on the wall, barely hiding a makeshift hole. He pulled it off the wall and blinked.

/ _A_ _paper notebook?_ /

Physical books were basically non-existence to Connor, having to be accustomed to electronic pads and magazines. He took it out, the paper material felt odd to him and started to skim through it. 

“Huh, real books. I thought I was the last guy in Detroit to keep some.” Lieutenant Anderson chimed at the sight of it.

“Whereas in electronic books, you can’t smell the paper and see the pages turning yellow.” He chuckled, his voice laced with fondness. 

The older Detective was right about that. To an extent, Connor’s olfaction detected an organic scent of aged wood. Not that the sprawling mess of texts and repeated labyrinths illustrations helped anyway as he quickly browsed though it.

“You have no idea what I’m talking about, do you?” The Lieutenant chuckled to himself, as if out of self-pity.

While attempting to find anything of coherent relevance, Connor blurted out, “no, I don’t. But I would appreciate it if you let me borrow a few." 

Oh. That was the most human thing to ask for. Connor pretended to busy himself by flipping through the pages as the other detective turned to him with a smirk.

“A state-of-the-art prototype is actually interested in some old vintage books?” The Lieutenant sounded impressed to a degree.

“It will be a different experience for me”, Connor lamely replied, all too aware of the older Detective’s amusement.

/ _I actually wouldn’t mind reading some Literature classics. I’m actually impressed that Lieutenant Anderson has a degree of refined taste_./ By far, that was the nicest compliment his mentor ever gave to the Lieutenant. 

Frustrated with the notebook, the Investigative Unit finally gave up and placed it inside his jacket pocket. Maybe the next time he meets up with Hal or Ralph, whenever that is in the future, Connor will be sure to ask them.

“Found anything?” The Lieutenant asked, thankfully further away from the exposed ceiling and chair.

Connor shook his head. “Mostly indecipherable text.”

Finally, he turned to the sofa chair and craned his head. Beyond the exposed ceiling was only darkness, making it difficult to scan for the android. Connor just hoped that Travis was smart enough to quietly hid up there and perhaps they can leave for the Central Station in peace.

Wait, did something-

Without warning, the WB200 suddenly jumped on him. _Why_.

/ _Connor!_ / Amanda shouted, in unison with the Lieutenant’s “ _the fuck!_ ”

The Investigative Unit in question was on the floor with pigeons quickly scattered out of fright. Using this as his distraction, Travis had already backed away and bolted to the front door.

Lieutenant Anderson cursed as he bought out his gun, “don’t just sit there, chase it!”

Connor rolled his eyes but quickly recovered himself. He immediately sprinted after Travis, if not purposely slower and thank Goodness for that as the WB200 attempted to obscure his path and Connor doesn’t blame him. The android then shoved through a door and up ahead was a separate building, specifically for an agricultural farm and faculties. Travis had already jumped across and landed on a large crop field of wheat.

Connor pulled himself onto the ledge. / _I’m going to chase the deviant to a certain extent just for the recordings_./

Amanda made a reluctant sound. / _Just…be careful_./ 

/ _I will, trust me_./ The android firmly nodded and gracefully landed into the wheat field.

He quickly followed behind the deviant and took the safer detours, at-least ones that won’t stir havoc into the workplace. Until Connor heard shattered glass and he sighed as he unwillingly slid down a glass roof and jumped into a lab of sorts. Of-course the WB200 was desperate and Connor felt bad whenever he startled an android worker. He idly wondered whether CyberLife considered covering the damage fee.

Connor then found himself running though various faculties and he’s honestly impressed with Travis’s speed and agility. He eventually called it quits in one of the Lavender fields, as he could no longer see the deviant from afar. Connor just hoped the deviant escaped safely.

/ _These footages should suffice. More importantly, are you alright, Connor?_ /

Connor blinked at the question, a bit confused. Since he was perfectly still in-tact despite the state of his jacket with bits of lavender and wheat stuck to it. / _I’m fine, Amanda. After all, CyberLife did built me to be athletically and physically capable in difficult terrains_./

/ _Says the android who nearly ran into a greenhouse and tripped several times_./ She shot back.

Connor stuttered. / _W-well it was all part of slowing down my pace!_ /

Amanda just chuckled, amused.

Then, Connor’s ears picked up incoming footsteps and heavy breathing. He turned his back and blinked, it was Lieutenant Anderson. The android found it amazing that he even managed to catch up.

“Where, where he go?” The older detective breathed out, clutching his knees. Connor quickly noted he called Travis a ‘he’ now, mostly likely out of exhaustion. Ah, he should remind him to drink water later. 

He pushed it aside and pretended to sound disappointed, “apologies, Detective. I’m afraid I lost him.”

The Lieutenant continued to catch his breath and finally looked up at him, “ _shit!_ Fuck we had it!”

Connor just continued his apologetic charade, as he can’t deny the genuine frustration in the Lieutenant's voice. And then, much to his surprise the older Detective just bought up a hand and shook his head as he uttered, “it’s alright. Doesn’t matter. We know what it looks like, so it won’t get far.”

Connor stared at him. He didn’t expect the older detective to be this forgiving towards him, being an advanced prototype.

/ _Well, I’m thankful for that_./ Amanda voiced out, despite the hint of suspicion in her tone.

The Lieutenant then turned away and started to walk back, “c’mon, let’s get outta here. Wouldn’t be surprised if the management wanted answers on why a cop and an android are on their turf. And I’m sure as Hell seen enough vegetables for one day.” He scoffed at the end.

/ _Perhaps you should implement them in your diet, Lieutenant_./ Amanda unmercifully called out.

Connor bit the inside of his cheeks from laughing and only managed, “after you, Detective. Do remember to take some water, you look very dehydrated.”

“Yea, no kiddin’. Jesus, you two could have at-least fucking slowed down.” Lieutenant Anderson groaned. Connor just smiled and followed him from behind.

He also made sure to sneak apologetic glances to the android workers around them. The ones who noticed just stared at him for a brief second before continuing their daily routine. Connor could have sworn a very few looked annoyed at him.

Nonetheless, he noted it down and then gazed up at the darkening sky with a couple of overhead clouds. It felt like an awfully long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write action for the life of me so please forgive me as I glossed that over. But ayyyy Hank sure is warming up and of-course mama Amanda is suspicious.
> 
> Edit 3/12/18: Additional writing


	8. (detectives and) coffee break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming back to the Central Station, Connor offered to get the Lieutenant some coffee. He reconsiders a thing or two about Detective Reed (not that Amanda approves) and Officer Chen is being plain awesome.

 

It wasn’t long before they got back to the Central Station. Connor had spent the past 20 minute drive typing up his latest update alongside reviewing the video footages Amanda transferred. She purposely sped up a tad bit during the chase sequence to make it as though Connor gave it 110%. Despite that, the Investigative Unit couldn’t help but felt the nagging anxiety somewhere in his systems. Perhaps it was the increasing possibility of CyberLife noticing an odd pattern of his ‘failed’ missions. He made a reminder to share his concerns with his mentor once they’re back in the Zen Garden.

Until then, he vaguely registered the sound of the engine and music came to a halt much to Amanda’s immense relief.

“Uh, Earth to Connor?” 

The android’s eyes fluttered opened. He turned his head to find a confused Lieutenant Anderson staring at him.

“You ran outta batteries or what?” He asked and Connor bit the inside of his cheeks from chuckling. Oh has it been difficult to contain his laughter.

He managed a reassuring smile and ignored the pooling fear in his abdomen, “apologies, I was sending a report to CyberLife.”

The older detective didn’t seem entirely convinced as he retrieved his key. “By closing your eyes, seriously?”

Connor nodded. “Correct.”

/ _The perks of being an android_./ Amanda happily chimed.

Lieutenant Anderson mulled over the thought of it. “Huh, that’ll be nice.” He absently mumbled before climbing out of his car. Connor just follow suit with a smile.

They then entered the building and Isabelle snuck him a little friendly wave when they passed by the receptionist counters. Connor flashed her a smile, it was good to see her mood remained uplifted. Her other two companions noticed her greeting and surprisingly enough, they also shot him a glimpse of a smile or wave. Amanda made an intrigued sound while Connor noted it down.

Towards the turnstile, the PM700 who previously was on standby duty was replaced by a…PC300? Six months ago, CyberLife introduced two new cop android models, respectively male and female in response to add variety in their lineup. The male model android, the PC300 has a light tan complexion and black hair styled into a short quiff. While the female model, the PM800 has Asian features that can be interpreted as Chinese, Japanese or Korean descent with her hair tied up in a ponytail. Connor didn’t recall seeing them that earlier afternoon and wondered how many of the new models DPD has commissioned with only twelve stations.

This one appeared relaxed with an easy-going smile and slightly slouched shoulders. Connor wondered whether that was part of his deviancy or an update in his social protocols. But once the Lieutenant walked passed him, the PC300 made direct eye contact with Connor. Amusingly, his expressions quickly shifted between awe and excitement. Eventually, the PC300 settled with a confident grin and gave a firm nod. Connor just nodded back, albeit taken back.

/ _Hm, I recalled Justin specifically mentioned older models considering to welcome you._ / Amanda hummed, as they entered the precinct.

The place was scarce with a few officers typing away at their terminals or walking around with report files in hand. Officers Miller, Chen and Person appeared to be absent.

Connor replied. / _Yes. Since they weren’t present at the time, most likely they have just been informed_./

He side-glanced at the charging stations and he spotted Ann at station two. Alongside her, there is another PM700 at station four, two PC200s respectively at stations five and seven (Connor precisely remembered Justin had number 3 labeled on the front of his uniform), and a PM800 down at station twelve. 

/ _Once the officers finished up their shifts, we should meet up with them later if possible./_ Amanda suggested and Connor fully agreed. His sharp eyes spotted a PC200 on standby duty near the walls.

The Lieutenant, completely oblivious to their silent conversation, yawned while he settled in his office chair, mumbling something about not being in the mood to work. Just as Connor was about to sit at his desk, a familiar voice called out to them.

“Whoa, what happened to you two?”

They turned their heads to find a curious Detective Collins with steaming coffee in hand.

Lieutenant Anderson tiredly waved a hand, “hey, Ben. Went for a little jog.”

/ _A huge understatement_ , y _ou were on the verge of death_./ Amanda deadpanned.

Connor bit his lips from laughing while the other detective stared incredulously at him. He then narrowed his eyes and took a sniff and asked, “huh, does that explain the pollen?”

The android gave a sheepish smile. Despite Connor’s best efforts to brush off the wheat and lavender from his jacket, he couldn’t deny the intense smell that still cling to the fabric.

“Good afternoon, Detective Collins and I apologize for that. I was resorted to chase down a deviant back in Ravendale district after we were notified of a suspect in one of the abandoned apartment building-" 

To which the Lieutenant immediately blanched at just having to remember a herd of pigeons in a dark, filthy living room. Detective Collins noticed this and raised an eyebrow. 

“Unfortunately, I lost sight of the deviant when I chased it down within an agricultural faculty.” Connor ended with the best apologetic expression he can pull off.

Surprisingly (or maybe Connor shouldn’t be), Detective Collins just shrugged it off. “Well, sometimes things don’t go the way we wanted it to be.”

Lieutenant Anderson snorted in the back, “no fucking kidding. Welcome to the club.”

The android stared blankly at them. He didn’t expect those responses and a part of him wanted to ask, ‘even if I was CyberLife’s proclaimed advanced prototype?’ But knowing that would give off further signs of deviancy, Connor just kept quiet.

The Lieutenant then yawned again with his mouth wide open which Amanda couldn’t help but tut at.

Detective Collins chuckled, “Why look at you, getting old.”

“Eh, Fuck you Ben.” The other detective shot back but the grin on his face says it all. Connor gave a small smile at the display.

“Lieutenant, I can get you some coffee if you like.” Connor kindly offered.

The older man sighed in relief as he stretched his arms out, “fuck yes. I needed that.”

/ _Honestly, Connor. You’re going to spoil him at this rate_./ Amanda sighed.

Connor just mentally shrugged. / _Well, as long he can get some work done. It’s fine by me./_

/ _Hm, true_./

Nodding, the android strode off to the Break Room.

“Connor sure is a good kid.” He overheard Detective Collins chuckled and for a second he nearly misstep.

Lieutenant Anderson just scoffed but didn’t add anything. Connor smiled at this and continued walking.

On his way, Connor spotted the PC200 up ahead and sneaked glances over his shoulders to find both detectives engrossed in their private conversation. Taking his chance, Connor stopped by the PC200 overlooking the Precinct. The PC200 blinked but gave a welcoming smile nonetheless. There was something about his demeanor that felt gentle. Connor noticed he’s numbered one on the front of his uniform.

“Hello there, Connor. I’m Brandon”, the newly proclaimed Brandon greeted him.

Connor blinked, “you were the android who led Hal to safety?”

Brandon nodded, “yes. Ann had shared with me about the squatter. When I heard he chose a name for himself and is still safe, I was really happy. Thank you, Connor.”

A warm feeling stirred in his system and Connor ducked his head, abashed. “N-not at all. If it weren’t for your presence, Hal wouldn’t have gotten far.”

The smile on Brandon’s features widened and he quietly chuckled. “Modest, I like that. Exploring the precinct?”

Connor smiled. “I offered to retrieve some coffee for the Lieutenant.”

Unexpectedly, Brandon’s smile turned into a concerned frown. Connor stared at him, confused.

The older android sighed, “Detective Reed is in there right now.”

Oh.

/ _Great_./ Amanda muttered, not looking forward meeting up with the rude delinquent of a detective.

Brandon then tilted his head in thought, “although, Officer Chen is also in there with him so I think you should be fine.”

/ _Okay, that sounds better_./

“That sounds encouraging.” Connor admitted, as his anxiety began to slowly ease. Officer Chen’s cheerful grins and sincere apologetic expression glimpsed into his processor.

Brandon perked up at this, “ah, so you’ve already met her? That’s good to hear, Officer Chen is one of the few officers kind to us. I’m sure she won’t let Detective Reed harm you.”

Trusting Brandon’s judgment, Connor nodded, “thank you, Brandon. I should get getting. Should we talk more later?”

Brandon grinned, “just what I was thinking. Nearly half of the team is here but I’m sure it suffices. We can always just pass the information along. Most of the staff leave after six but the station can be empty during late nights.”

Even better. And Connor couldn’t help but felt excited to meet up with more of them. “Alright, see you later, Brandon.”

The PC200 nodded firmly and Connor gave one last smile before he walked towards the Break Room. Upon entering, Connor took a moment to rest his nerves. Goodness, its just one rude human who happened to be friends with a kind officer.

/ _It would be useful if there were scissors nearby_./ His mentor said wistfully and Connor just felt mortified because _no thank you_.

/ _Amanda. Please_./ He silently pleaded.

Getting the drill, his mentor reluctantly complied. / _Yes, yes. No violence allowed. At-least Officer Chen is inside_./

Indeed. Connor pushed his nervousness aside and finally walked in.

The Break Room, as intended had all the necessities with coffee machines, a fridge, and vending machines for cold drinks and snacks. There was a TV screen on the wall, currently broadcasting the latest news. One of the stories covered a famous artist currently recovering after a near heart attack and the only suspects were his personal domestic android and estranged drug-addict son. Of-course, they focused more on the android and Connor fought the urge to roll his eyes while Amanda just scoffed 

He pushed on and quickly noticed Officer Chen and Detective Reed at one of the high tables on the left. Officer Chen sat down on a stool, sipping her coffee while listening to her coworker, who was casually leaning against the table with his back facing Connor.

It wasn’t long before Officer Chen noticed him and her smile widened. Following her direction, Detective Reed looked over his shoulders and his expression quickly soured. For a second, Connor nearly wanted to laugh at the look on his face.

“Hey Connor!” Officer Chen waved happily at him and Connor couldn’t help but smiled at her cheerfulness.

/ _Good afternoon, Officer Chen_./ Amanda chirped back, blatantly ignoring Detective Reed.

Said Detective scowled as he turned towards him. “The fuck you doing here, Tin Can?” He began, before his eyebrows furrowed and he took a sniff. “And the Hell is that smell?”

Officer Chen took a whiff as well, curious. “Yeah, it smells….flowery?”

Connor smiled sheepishly at them, “I’m sorry about that. My latest mission involved chasing a deviant suspect in an agricultural faculty back in Ravendale district. That may or may not included running through a lavender field.”

The both of them stared wide-eyed at him.

“Did you manage to catch them?” Officer Tina asked.

Connor shook his head, feinting pity, “unfortunately, no.”

Detective Reed let out a bark of laughter. Connor swore it sounded forced for a second. In the back, Officer Chen shot her friend a glare while Amanda made an hmph sound.

“And you’re fucking telling me you’re supposed to be CyberLife’s golden boy?” He raised an eyebrow at Connor and there was a mocking smirk on his face.

Connor shifted in discomfort, his eyes trailed to the blue armband that branded him. His inner stress levels slowly rose.

Unfortunately, Detective Reed took a step towards him, smirk still in place. “And here I thought fucking androids were gonna replace us. Yet this one can’t even do a proper job on its first day.” He lazily drawled.

Was this a test? The investigative unit swore there was something careful about the detective’s words. But the words were caught in his throat as he just stare back into the detective’s narrowed eyes, shrouded with frustration and suspicion. His hands started to tremble and his LED whirred yellow.

Amanda didn’t waste any time to pull out her scissors as he can hear the metallic snip in the back. She started to fume. / _Well, excuse me Detective Reed. We are also capable_ -/

Suddenly, Officer Chen promptly smacked the back of Detective Reed’s head. The latter immediately cried out in pain.

The android blinked dumbly at the display of a disappointed officer with crossed arms and a rude detective rubbing the back of his head. He suddenly felt a lot better, with his LED back to blue and his anxiety forgotten.

/ _Oh my, I needed that._ / Amanda never sounded so peacefully blissed.

Detective Reed whipped his head at his closest friend and shot her a dirty glare. “Tina, what the fuck!”

Officer Chen rolled her eyes, “for fuck’s sake, Gavin. Grow the fuck up.”

They continued to glare at each other and Connor felt increasing worried the longer the competition stretched. Swallowing his pride, Detective Reed finally grudgingly backed down and just painfully muttered something about ‘spoiled androids and optimistic idiots’ as he rubbed the back of his head. 

Connor’s respect for Officer Chen immediately heightened while Amanda giggled at the sight of a defeated Detective Reed. 

The officer then gave Connor a pinch smile. “I’m terribly sorry for this dumbass, Connor-”

“ _Huh?_ The fuck you calling a dumbass, fucking weeb _._ ”

The officer carried on gracefully, “anyway, what brings you here?”

As if on cue, his objective enlarged.

“I offered to get some coffee for Lieutenant Anderson.” He gestured to the coffee machine. A realization suddenly struck him. Wait, had he forgotten to ask what the Lieutenant preferred for his coffee?

/ _I genuinely don’t mind brewing the wrong one_./ Amanda unhelpfully quipped and the last thing Connor wanted to do was to sever his gradual friendship with the older detective.

Concerned with the odd confused expression on the android’s face, Officer Chen called out, “uh, Connor? Something wrong?”

Connor reluctantly turned to her, trying to keep his embarrassment at bay. “I seemed to have forgotten to ask the Lieutenant’s coffee preferences.”

Thankfully, Officer Chen just chuckled, “aww, you shouldn’t worry too much about that.”

Meanwhile, Detective Reed looked at the Investigative Unit with a skeptical expression. He then shook his head and mumbled, “advanced prototype, my ass.”

Sneaking a glance at the detective, Officer Chen’s eyes lit up as if an idea had struck her. Without warning, she pulled the back of Detective Reed’s jacket hood and exclaimed, “oh yeah! You can ask this coffee dumbass for help!”

Detective Reed let out an undignified yelp and glared at her, “Tina, what the fuck makes you fucking think-”

He immediately snapped his jaw closed as Officer Chen shot him a hard glare worth a thousand deaths. Even Connor couldn’t help but felt frightened and reminded himself to never cross her. And Amanda? Well, she’s having a great just laughing boisterously at the scene before them.

/ _I like her!_ / She exclaimed in the midst of her laughter.

The detective hastily brought up his hands in defense as he backed away to the counter. “Okay, okay! I’ll show the fucking tin can.”

Like a spell, Officer Chen’s previous dark expression quickly morphed into a calm smile that not even Connor can trust.

“Aw, who knew mister Gavin Reed got a heart?” She mocked in a sickening sweet voice and the detective just flipped his middle finger at her, an offending gesture according to Connor’s social protocols and part of him wanted to berate him. Not that Officer Chen minded as she just laughed it off.

“Asshole”, Detective Reed muttered as he reluctantly turned to Connor and jerked his head towards the coffee machine. Connor just blinked and walked over to him.

The detective pulled out a spare cup and started to explain, “okay, tin can. So, the fucking old man don’t like his coffee too sweet but prefers two spoons of sugar anyway. And some milk- about this much…”

Connor listened closely and took in the measurements as he observed the detective. Despite the scowl on his face, Detective Reed managed to patiently explain to Connor about the Lieutenant’s preferences and to an extent, how the machine worked when the android can always search the model online. He couldn’t help but appreciate it as it bought a small smile on his face.

By the time the detective was finished, he pushed the warm drink against Connor’s chest but careful enough not to spill any.

“Here. And don’t you fucking dare whisper a word to the old man about this.” He sneered, ignoring Officer Chen’s snort in the back and Connor tried not to roll his eyes as he took the mug with precise care.

Instead, he gave a smile, “thank you, Detective Reed. Your help was much appreciated.”

 _/Even if Officer Chen had to coerce you._ / Amanda scoffed, unimpressed.

The detective first stared at him with narrowed eyes. Eventually, he just waved it off and said, “whatever, dipshit.” And walked back to the table and picked up his coffee. Officer Chen was grinning throughout the entire exchange as she sipped her coffee.

Connor nodded to her, “enjoy your break, Officer Chen.”

Officer Chen smiled, “thanks Connor, see ya.”

The android gave one last smile before he turned his back and make his way back to his desk.

“You’re such a tsundere.”

“Shut it, fucking weeb."

Connor smiled at the exchange and continued walking. As difficult as Detective Reed appeared to be, perhaps he should consider befriending him-

/ _I forbid it_./ His mentor immediately disapproved.

/ _Think of it as another challenge?_ / Connor tried to compromise.

/ _No_./ She repeated, her word final and he can already imagined her shaking her head. Not that it discourage his plans.

As he walked passed Brandon again, the latter shot him a quick concerned expression and Connor just reassured him with a smile. He finally reached both of the detectives, still casually talking. They looked up at the sound of his brisk footsteps.

“Excuse me, detectives”, he politely interrupted them and turned to his partner, handing him his warm coffee, “here you go, Lieutenant.”

The Lieutenant happily took it and took a whiff. “Huh, it actually smells good.”

He took a sip and for the first time, his eyes actually lit up. He took another sip, there was a bare of a smile on his lips. The older detective then looked at Connor, impressed. “Shoulda’ known they installed in barista skills.”

Detective Collins raised an eyebrow, “oh? Maybe I should ask you for a cup of coffee next time.” He chuckled at the end.

Connor just forced a smile, despite a part of him waned to admit it was Detective Reed. Although, no doubt the Lieutenant would take it as a joke or worse, spit his coffee back out and Connor would prefer his jacket clean. Hold on a second- the Lieutenant was actually finally impressed with that? 

/ _Maybe we should lower our expectations even more_./ Amanda muttered and Connor tried not to glare at the Lieutenant.

Pushing his irritation aside, Connor decided to distract himself with work, mostly focusing on the number of suspected deviants in each different locations as according to the files and perhaps later he can move on to RA9. Detective Collins left not too long after as he got a case to cover and bid them goodbye with a smile. After that, the Lieutenant actually managed to focus on his work, typing up his reports.

Connor guessed humans weren’t exaggerating when they claimed coffee to be a magical drink when logically it was the caffeine that kicked in and even that proved to have an unhealthy after effect in the long term. Nonetheless, what matters was that the Lieutenant could actually get some work done and Amanda agreed.

Two hours have passed as Connor’s internal clock reached six. Remaining officers started to pack up and ready to leave. Lieutenant Anderson yawned as he stretched his back. He squinted at the clock on his monitor and his eyes widened. “Holy shit, it’s six already?”

Connor idly considered whether he should recommend the older man to get a pair of glasses. “You should get going, Lieutenant”, Connor said instead.

He glanced around to see Detective Reed tuning down by browsing though his phone and feet on his desk much to Amanda’s disgust. Captain Fowler left half an hour ago and gruffly bid them all goodnight, tired and quietly stressed. He only cracked a smile when the Lieutenant passed on his greetings for his wife. Officer Chen left an hour ago for called-in patrol duty with another officer named Robert Lewis and a PC200 named Sven from station seven. Connor wondered whether that was intentional. Before Sven left, he sneaked a glance and smile (if not slightly dejected, having to miss out on the meeting later) over at Connor’s direction and the latter smiled back.

Meanwhile, the remaining DPD androids finished charging up an hour and half ago and scattered themselves around the precinct on standby. Ann stood at the front, nearby Captain Fowler’s office. Connor last saw the other PM700 and PC200 walking into where the custody cells were located, and lastly, the PM800 was nowhere to be seen but Connor last saw her walked further to the left, possibly guarding the Archive Room according to the map layout Ann shared with him. Meanwhile, the PC300 and the rest of the ST300s were still outside.

The Lieutenant chuckled and stood up, “no shit. I might as well head to Jimmy’s as usual.”

/ _Really?_ / Amanda’s voice sounded muffled. / _If this man is going to be drunk for any emergency cases, I’m done_./

Connor painfully agreed and managed a diplomatic smile, “is that so? Do take care, Lieutenant.”

The older detective looked at him, puzzled, “you’re not going back yet?”

Connor shook his head and smoothly replied, “not yet. I’m busy figuring out about RA9 and whatever possible connections it has to deviancy.”

The Lieutenant first stared at him with an odd expression. Eventually, he just shook his head. “Why am I not surprised to hear that? Eh, suit yourself. Night.”

With that, he strode off and Connor smiled to himself. The simple farewell was a triumph gesture that the Lieutenant actually acknowledged him. 

Finally, Detective Reed was the last one to leave around seven. He didn’t even realize the Investigative Unit was still around until he looked around and spotted the android at his desk. Connor noticed the stare and turned his head, meeting his gaze. Detective Reed bit his lips, as if he wanted to say something. Connor kept his expression perfectly cool while Amanda put her guard up, cautious. The detective instead settled on a glare and promptly left.

/ _Rude_./ Amanda scoffed and Connor just shrugged it off. He checked his surrounding once more, there’s no officers left in the precinct.

Then, he heard Ann quietly said, “ _finally_.”

He blinked to find both Brandon and Ann dropped their façade and relaxed their postures as they stretched their arms out before walking over to him. Connor stood up and greeted Ann with a smile.

“Justin is on duty?” He asked and Ann sadly nodded.

“Yes, with Officer Brown. He was looking forward to the meeting until he was called in for patrol duty last minute.” She chuckled and Connor can already imagine a dejected Justin.

Brandon gave an amused smile, “he won’t be the only one whining tomorrow that he had to miss out.”

Ann snorted, “especially Jess.”

Connor blinked, “Jess?”

“She’s one of the PM800 at station ten. Hyperactive kid.” Brandon summarized with a sigh and the word ‘hyperactive’ was the last thing Connor would hear to describe an android.

The older android continued, “not to worry, we’ll introduce everyone in the meeting room.”

/ _Appropriate_./

“But what about the security cameras?” Connor bought up, nervous.

Much to his surprise, Ann just waved it off. “Believe or not, one of the PC200s, Neil, hacked into the cameras two years ago because the custody cells were full at the time to which he got fed up with having to listen to drunken rants and wanted to take a break.”

“I remember that!” Brandon exclaimed as if it was a fond memory.

“So, since then, every time we hold secret meetings Neil would hack in and replay the previous footages when we were on standby. He’s present at the moment and standing by the custody cells with Vivian, the PM700 at station four.” The older android couldn’t help but laughed at the irony.

Ann added, “I already notified them earlier, hence why we can conduct the meeting.”

Connor stared at them, bewildered.

Amanda stifled her chuckle, far too amused. / _I genuinely want to meet this Neil_./

Brandon eventually shook the memory aside and turned to him. “Shall we head in?”

Connor snapped out of his disbelief and slowly blinked. A wide grin made its way on his face.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's exactly written in my outline for this chapter:
> 
> \- Tina being a cool gem  
> \- Gavin is being a goddamn tsundere and offered his help but not because Tina is asking me do this or anything you fucking tin can and don’t you dare share this with the the old man
> 
> SO yea in the next update Connor will finally have a proper meeting with the DPD androids! I added in a few android ocs just to help differentiate them since in canon there were actually 15 police androids?? But I just reduced to 12 just to make it easier to write them. Also with the original cop androids released 9 years ago (2029 and the game set in 2038), you'd think CyberLife added new models or something other than upgrading them as they did for the household models.
> 
>  
> 
> [also bonus doodles](http://kuewnasi.tumblr.com/post/180985747262/doodles-relating-to-my-dbh-fanfic-and-introducing)


	9. a proper meeting (and allies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor finally gets the chance to meet up with a majority of the DPD androids, aka new friends.

 

The meeting room was adequate, containing a wide oval table, office chairs, a large monitor screen on the front wall and a few plant decorations. It was nice to see a little green in the midst of white and grey, Connor thought idly to himself as he and both of the older police units walked to the front. Amanda silently agreed, all the more reason to add colour in the Zen Garden.

“Do any of you ever have the chance to be bought to meetings?” Connor bought up, curious.

Brandon shook his head, “unfortunately, no. Throughout my six years here, most of the time they would assign one of us to stand guard outside or simply be given new objectives afterwards.”

/ _Of-course, what business would a police unit has in an official meeting?_ /

Connor saddened at the thought as he glanced back at the older android. “I guess that’s…expected.” He then paused, “wait, you been around for six years?” 

Brandon gave a little secluded smile and side-glanced at Ann, as if they were exchanging a silent message. “Well, Ann and I are the oldest remaining androids by far. But, we can talk about that later.” 

The PM700 nodded, “yes. The others should be here soon.”

As if on cue, footsteps grew closer. The door opened to reveal a ST300. She smiled warmly and waved at them.

“Hello again, Connor!” She chirped. Ah, no doubt it was Isabelle.

Connor smiled back while the others chuckled at her perkiness.

“Good evening, Isabelle”, he greeted back as she walked in. Her lopsided smile grew but it was only when she glanced at Ann, her eyes lit up.

“Annn!” She shouted and skipped over to the PM700, immediately hugging her and for a second Connor thought she would topple Ann over, at-least according to his predictive calculations. The latter happily accepted her embrace as she laughed happily.

“Hey, Belle”, Ann planted a kiss on her cheek and a soft hue grew on the other’s freckled face.

At first, Connor blinked at the display of affection before his lips pulled into a soft smile. The fact that they been around the longest, perhaps it shouldn’t be a surprise for deviants to develop intimate relationships. 

/ _Adorable_./ Amanda chuckled. 

“I supposed we should warn you to see them being lovey-dovey on multiple occasions. ” An unfamiliar voice (while sounding similar to Isabelle) chuckled.

Connor glanced at the door to find another ST300, wearing a demure smile and it wasn’t long before the remaining DPD androids trickled in, as they chuckled or smiled at the endearing sight.

“Regardless, we should get the meeting started”, a stern-looking PC200 bluntly replied and Connor was nearly caught off-guard by his immediate response.

The ST300 stared dubiously at him while the PM700 next to him shook her head in amusement. Behind the PC200, the PC300 leaned over to his female counterpart and purposely whispered out-loud, “amazing, this guy really doesn’t have a heart.”

The PC200 scowled and looked over his shoulders, “better than your shallow personality.”

“What’s that supposed to mean!?” The PC300 dramatically cried out.

The PM800 beside him snickered, “ain’t that the truth.” To which the PC300 took mock-offence and the PM700 giggled at the exchange.

Connor stared incredulously at the scene before him. He slowly blinked, if he wasn’t mistaken, the newer android units were released six months ago. 

/ _Perhaps CyberLife anti-deviancy firewall has worsened than we’ve realized_./ Amanda quipped, all too amused. Whether that was due to their animated antics or CyberLife itself and most likely a combination of the two.

Brandon, being the oldest police unit around and obviously attempting to be the responsible one, cleared his throat. Snapping Connor out of his idle thoughts and the rest quickly diverted their attention over to him.

The older unit clasped his hands together and his gentle smile returned. “Now then, shall we start?”

They all murmured yes and nodded. “Indeed, we got a bit sidetracked”, the PC200 nonchalantly replied, ignoring the PM300’s curt glare.

“Good”, Ann started, now holding Isabelle’s hand. “Everyone, take a seat and introduce yourself to Connor. And feel free to share how you deviate. As for the others…you mind getting to know them on your own, Connor?” She asked as she turned to him.

Connor gave a reassuring smile and shook his head, “not at all, I’d appreciate if you share their names.” He then looked around the room, “wasn’t there another ST300?”

Isabelle nodded, a little disappointed. “Yes, Leah is keeping watch at the counter just in case.”

That made sense. Connor stored the name before he signaled Ann to start the meeting. The older PM700 nodded and listed out the names of those unable to attend:

 

**[ EVA, PM700 – STATION SIX**

**SVEN, PC200 – STATION SEVEN**

**GRACE, PM700 – STATION EIGHT**

**KIRIN, PC300 – STATION NINE**

**JESS, PM800 – STATION TEN ]**

 

Ann then glanced at the PM800 with a grin. “Alright, starting with you, Ruby.”

Ruby nodded back and it wasn’t long before they took their place around the table. Connor found himself sitting between the youngest unit and Brandon. As each android made their introduction, the Investigative Unit quietly observed them.

The younger PM800, Ruby wore half-lidded eyes and an indifferent expression that Connor would have never suspected her to be deviant. She’s been around for merely three months and developed feelings of irritation ever since she has been assigned to Detective Reed as back-up observer. She muttered how the detective would mostly glare at her or ignored her existence during the first few cases. She then tilted her head in thought and shared that only recently the detective would talk to her if she noticed something after a case of a suspicious wall with very faint cracks and hidden red-ice drugs. That and Officer Miller was a calming presence.

Connor found himself surprised towards the end, perhaps the detective does have a few redeemable qualities.

/ _Surprisingly_./ Amanda only uttered, only a tint impressed and remained 90% skeptical. 

The PC300 from station eleven after her was more than happy to introduce himself as ‘Emil’. He wore an easy-going smirk and there was something about his eyes that held a degree of mischievousness. He was brought together with Ruby and most of the time tasked with patrol duties. To which he whined how dull it was and to get past his boredom, he found delight in scaring other officers by exaggerating his android façade via staring and emotionless tone. 

Connor stared at Emil in disbelief while the older DPD units shook their head just hearing his antics.

/ _Perhaps you should try it on the Lieutenant, Connor_./ His mentor suggested with a dark chuckle and the investigative unit silently debated on the matter.

The PC200 next to him wasted no time to introduce himself as ‘Neil’ and he’s been at the Central Station for two years. While Brandon, Justin and perhaps to an extent, Sven were friendly towards Connor with warm smiles, Neil was the opposite with his serious expression and calm composure.

Connor blinked. “Wait, you were the one who hacked into the security cameras?”

Neil looked annoyed at the memory and ranted, “you try standing outside custody cells filled with drunkard idiots that had to be detained for parking at a stop light with beer bottles and they kept crying about their exes while blaming said exes. It was a miserable sight.”

The investigative unit stared blankly back at him.

/ _Fair enough_./

Connor then gave a sympathetic smile, “in a way, I’ve experienced similar situations before. Yesterday I had to go through several anti-android bars while looking for the Lieutenant.” 

Neil shot him a long look of pity, “I honestly don’t envy you.”

The PM700 next to Neil looked at Connor with genuine concern. She asked, “did they hurt you?”

“Well, a few owners did kicked me out.”

To which the rest of the DPD androids reaction shifted between disapproval and annoyance, the latter emotion mostly expressed by the younger units. Conner appreciated the sympathy and let the PM700 introduced herself. With a shy smile, she stated her name was Vivian and turned out to be the PM700 he first met that earlier afternoon. She has been in the DPD for three years and started to feel emotions after many observation tasks during bleaker crime scenes and patrol duties. Connor acutely noticed how her voice trembled, not that it deterred the steel confidence in her eyes.

/ _And yet, she still remained_./ Amanda noted. That aspect alone earned Connor’s respect.

The ST300 next to Vivian gave her a quick reassuring smile before facing Connor. Hannah was her name and the youngest ST300 in the DPD by far as she has been around as long as Neil. She wore a reserved smile but there was a knowing glint in her eyes as she happily reminded Connor that if he was curious about the rest of DPD staff she will be more than obliged to share. To which Isabelle snorted and warned Connor that the younger ST300 is a bit of a gossip and the latter just shot her a mock-glare.

Connor tilted his head, “was that how you deviate?”

Hannah just shrugged and broadly grinned, “I guess curiosity got the best of me.”

/ _Undeniably, It’s a good trait_./ Amanda admitted, impressed.

After Hannah, Isabelle went straight to her story. Remarkably, she deviated after numerous times officers have ignored her greetings, despite it being a standard procedure in her social protocols. That she started to felt dejected if it weren’t for Detective Collins’ kindness and Officer Chen’s bright presence. At this point Connor questioned CyberLife some more while Amanda perked up at the mention of the older detective and officer as she wistfully sighed at the thought of civilized human beings and questioned why idiocy continued to dominate. Connor agreed and noticed the Isabelle’s quick glances over at Ann, an endearing sight really.

Still, he can’t help but brought up, “I simply find it remarkable how the main cause of your deviation was due to rude human behaviour.”

“Amazingly enough.” Neil deadpanned and Amanda snorted. The younger androids glanced at Connor, intrigued.

“Are you hinting that CyberLife’s _most advanced prototype_ actually deviate through similar conditions?” Emil’s grin twitched as if he’s ready to laugh.

Connor just gave a sheepish smile and the moment he uttered ‘yes’, the PC300 roared with laughter that he has to lean against his elbows on the table for support. Even Ruby besides him was holding back her laugh and Hannah was chortling along. Having heard his story, both Ann and Isabelle didn’t seem surprised while the other older models stared at him with a mix of disbelief and amusement.

Brandon slowly blinked and only tilted his head in thought. “ _Huh_.”

Neil just continued to stare at Connor. “Well”, he slowly drawled out, “I most certainly didn’t anticipate that. Good job, CyberLife.” 

Amanda chuckled. / _Indeed_./

Vivian, who had been staring owlishly at the Investigative android, finally snapped out of it and chuckled, “perhaps we should also thank them for having Connor in the team.”

“No kidding!” Isabelle laughed, “the moment you showed your distaste concerning the Lieutenant’s punctuality, I honestly couldn’t believe it.”

Hannah’s laughter reduced to giggles, “even Leah and I heard bits of your conversation. It was difficult enough holding back our laughter while answering inquiries.”

Connor couldn’t blame them. It was one thing to deviate overtime but spontaneously during the beginning of a mission (at-least, in this model) was another as he watched how the younger units’ laughter eventually calmed down not that it stopped the twitching grins on their face. When they did, their eyes trailed to who have yet to shared their stories and their smiles dropped. Connor only realized that Brandon and Ann were left and noticed how the mood grew somber as their attention diverted to the both of them. 

The older androids didn’t seem to deny it either, giving subdued smiles of their own.

Connor pursed his lips, “you said you’ve been around for six years.”

Brandon mutely nodded, “yes, Ann came a few months after me.”

It only struck Connor of the distinct duration gaps between them and the rest. “Other than Isabelle, who’ve also been around the longest?”

Ann responded, her tone nearly absent of emotion. “Only Leah, she came together with Isabelle. Justin was bought along with Vivian, in case you’re wondering. Eva, Sven and Grace came in last year.”

Dread pooled in Connor’s stomach. His fears already been answered when Brandon gave him a mirthless smile. “The rest were replaced. Either of failed biocomponents or badly damaged during duty.”

/ _When they are_ _deemed obsolete and inconvenient_./ Said Amanda, her voice laced with bitterness.

Ann looked away and Isabelle instinctively leaned closer to her. The rest remained silent. Hannah stared down at the table surface, Vivian was biting her lips, Neil clenched his jaw while the younger units shifted in discomfort.

“Then why did you stay?” Connor finally asked.

It was only then, the warmness in their faces returned. Brandon mulled over his answer as he glanced over at Ann and Isabelle. Finally, he shrugged his shoulders and his lips pulled into a soft smile.

“To be honest, we asked ourselves that years ago. And it just…there’s something satisfying whenever civilians thank us…or how some of the staff treat us kindly.” At the end, Brandon’s smile widened, nearly beaming that his eyes crinkled.

Ann nodded and smiled whole-heartedly, “as small as those gestures can be, it just feels nice to be treated as a person, you know?” 

Connor thought back to when Detective Collins simply asked for his designation or how a few of the officers treated him without a trace of venom and smiled at the memory.

Brandon’s expression then grew stern and stated, “more importantly, with the current situation as it is. We decided to do the best we can for these deviants when possible.”

At this point, the DPD units firmly nodded with conviction in their eyes.

/ _Absolutely_./

Neil then glanced at Connor with narrowed eyes, as if he was studying him. “What about you, Connor?”

Connor stared at them with equal determination. “Ever since my encounter with the HK400, Hal last night, I want to do the same.”

The older units sneaked glances at each other and gave him a broad grin, satisfied with the response. Isabelle chuckled, “that’s all we need to know.”

“Um.” A quiet voice called out. They turned their heads to find Ruby timidly raising one hand. Her gaze shifted at Connor, “do you mind if I ask you something, Connor?”

Connor smiled at her politeness and beckoned her with a nod, “go ahead, Ruby.”

She recollected herself and asked, “what about CyberLife? Do they normally run regulations on you?”

Ah, of-course Connor would be asked that. Not that he mind as they have the right to know, him being heavily involved in the deviancy investigation.

He nodded, “yes, every time I complete a mission, I’m required to send in a report of my progress and recordings which I can edit. After that, at the end of the day I have to go back to their main HQ.” 

Invested, Emil followed up. “Are you able to block some footages? For example- the time you let Hal go, so that they don’t have access to all your memory storage to an extent?” 

Connor paused. He genuinely wanted to mention his mentor.

/ _It’s okay, Connor_./ Amanda softly reassured him. / _Besides, it’ll be too early to introduce myself_./

She has a point, even then Connor have yet to meet the rest of the DPD units. Hopefully one day he’ll get to introduce her. Pushing on, Connor reluctantly replied ‘yes’ with a side of guilt while keeping his composure. His quiet guilt was then replaced by amusement as the younger units looked at him with awe.

“That’s so cool!” Emil beamed while Ruby stared at the investigative android with her eyes lit up. Connor found it endearing how the two hold such child-like qualities.

Amused, Hannah shook her head, “is funny to think you would use your equipped abilities against them.”

“In general, I don’t think CyberLife would be too pleased to find out that their entire budgets are going against them.” Connor replied as he shrugged nonchalantly.

Neil snorted as he crossed his arms. “Well, they did claimed their grand vision was to have androids living harmoniously with humans. There you have it.”

/ _Oh the irony_./

As much as Brandon found the light-hearted quips entertaining, he gently reminded them. “Speaking of CyberLife, shall we move on?”

They focused again, shifting to the main topic at hand.

Ann took a deep breath, “right, deviants. The public are becoming more aware of them.” 

Connor firmly nodded and shared, “according to the reports that I was allowed to access to, there is a total of 243 cases since this February.” 

Much to his surprise, Connor was answered with gasps and startled faces.

“That many?” Vivian whispered.

“Wait, you weren’t made aware?” Connor asked out of confusion.

Snapping out of his surprise, the older PC200 shook his head, frustration painted on his face. “Actually, the DPD only officiated 150 cases to the public about a month ago. No doubt this is Captain Fowler’s attempt to reduce fear in the public.”

/ _Reduce. Right_./

Neil grumbled, “yeah? Then explain the number of anti-android protest rallies that we had to standby for.”

To which Vivian shivered while the younger units grimaced and Connor can’t imagine having to stand face-to-face with a bigger crowd of angry faces then the ones in he seen in bars last night.

“Regardless, not that it correspond with the number of deviant androids we seen in the streets and during our duties”, Ann firmly addressed.

“How often do you come across them?” Connor queried.

Brandon replied, “a few times, actually. Mostly attempting to blend in or trying to find shelter. As of the recent crimes lately, there had been times when we spotted them attempting to escape and we would cover for them to the best of our abilities when our human coworkers are not around. I created a map to mark down the occurrences, I can show it to you if you like.”

Connor nodded, “I’d really appreciate that.”

Brandon gave a small smile back before he got up and stood near the large monitor. He took off his glove and placed his hand on it, his skin faded to white and it wasn’t long before a map of Detroit appeared on screen. The map used different shades to differentiate the density of deviant androids sighted so far, some more severe than others. One particular area caught Connor’s attention, coloured with a deep navy blue. Graveyard Patrol, it read.

Connor bit his lips. “What of the graveyard patrol?” 

Suddenly, the androids stilled. Taken back by their abrupt reaction, fear crept back in Connor’s system again.

Ann sighed heavily, as if she was keeping her anger in check that Isabelle had to squeeze her hand. She then looked Connor dead in the eye.

“Where androids are being disposed. A junkyard, if you were to categorize it as such. The reason for high security is also due to many red-ice drug dealers scavenging for thirium.” She bit out at the end, the others also sharing disgusted expressions.

Fear immediately was replaced by anger as Connor found himself clenching his jaw.

/ _Disgusting_./ Amanda hissed.

Vivian bit her lips. “Kirin is there right now.” She quietly shared. There’s something amiss about her low tone and Connor can’t dare to imagine the situation over there. Nonetheless, he noted it down and considered to ask their experience next time.

Besides the worried PM700, Hannah squeezed her shoulder out of comfort and Neil softly reassured, “he’s been stationed there several times now, he’s strong.”

Emil barked out a laugh that sounded forced to Connor’s ears. “Yeah, that stone-faced idiot should be alright.” Not that it hindered the slight tremble in his voice.

Vivian just gave a forced smile and signaled Brandon to push on. Nodding, the older PC200 retrieved his hand and the screen quickly shut down. He then took his seat and continued. “Still, it doesn’t change the fact that most of these androids deviate out of physical and psychological abuse from their owners.” 

Still resentful, Connor chided, “believe or not, a majority of the reports were biased and claimed that these androids just simply attacked them and fled with no further reason.”

Their annoyed expressions returned. Isabelle rolled her eyes, not in the least surprised as the rest of them. “Of course. I sat at the counters for five years with the news and if there’s one certain thing is that the mainstream news likes to induce fear.”

Brandon gave a resigned sigh and leaned back in his chair, “and because of that, reputation of androids has been hugely negative.”

/ _The power of media_./ Amanda hummed.

Then, it stuck Connor. “During the previous years, were there any similar cases before? The last deviant I encountered deviated and escaped his owner two years ago. Only now it has been recently reported.” 

The older units blinked at this and thought over it. “Come to think of it, we did encountered a few…were they ever reported, Ann, Isabelle?” Brandon glanced at them. 

Isabelle snorted while Ann shook her head, “if I recalled, CyberLife covered it up, claiming it was due to malfunction. Oddly enough, only now they’re officially stepping in.”

/ _Hm, wouldn’t be surprised if CyberLife was attempting to maintain their reputation back then_./

Huh. Connor noted that down and then asked, “are any of you made aware of a collective deviant shelter?”

Brandon sadly shook his head. “We suspect there is. But, because of our models, a majority of the deviants in the streets disguised as humans that we’ve spotted are mostly wary of us. And it’s not like we get the chance to meet up with the androids we kept cover for again due to our schedule. To be honest, I don’t blame them.”

Connor looked down at his hands, thinking over that statement. He wasn’t entirely surprised to hear disguised deviants so cautious and paranoid due to the likely chance any secluded information slipped to their authorities.

Connor’s thoughts were interrupted when Emil clicked his tongue as he crossed his arms, “there’s a little thing called communication.”

“Exactly”, Ruby muttered. 

Neil frowned, “Emil, imagine being them. Afraid at the idea of being caught and more so at the androids serving humans.” He then reluctantly added, “even if that last statement also irritate me.”

Ann gave a stern expression and advised, “yes, just try to help as many as possible. Hopefully, that’ll help raise their trust in the future." 

A realistic idea, Connor thought to himself. As he thought back to how Hal shared his story with Kara, Alice and Ralph and the way the suspicion and fear in their eyes vanished once they knew. He shared this and their eyes lit up, as if a wave of morale boost washed over them and their efforts not in vain.

This seemed to convinced the younger units as they exchanged glances. The confident grin on Emi’s face returned. “Well, as long as I can do some neat stuff other than waiting around. That’s fine by me.”

Ruby nodded with a glint in her eyes, “agree.” 

Connor definitely didn’t anticipate for that line of thought. He looked over the older androids, their expressions mixed between amusement and exasperation, the latter mostly expressed by Neil as if his disapproved frown couldn’t dipped any further. Both Brandon and Ann just gave him a tired smile that clearly read ‘ _please don’t mind these kids they actually have good intentions I promise’_ as if through experience. The investigative unit just silently nodded back and decided not to question it further.

His mentor sighed. / _Just when I thought I have one reckless android to look after._ /

Connor mentally stuttered. / _I’m not that bad!_ /

As if to spite him, Amanda played him the previous recordings of his fumbles and near misses.

/… _Okay. Maybe?_ /

Amanda just chuckled and Connor quietly huffed at this and focused back to the main discussion, already drawing in a conclusion.

“Right”, Brandon looked over them. “Just as Ann advised, our solution left is to ensure the safety of other deviants when possible. After hearing Connor’s experience, I also do hope that they’ll grow to trust us overtime. Are we all clear on that?”

A chorus of determined ‘yes’ answered back, earning a proud grin on older PC200’s face. “Great, meeting concluded. I’ll be sure to pass this to the others.”

Connor found himself also grinning, as if a rush of adrenaline and hope was building up in his system. They’re not alone in this.

 

**[ DPD CENTRAL STATION ANDROIDS – DEVIANT ALLIES^^^]**

  

Isabelle then blinked, as if she remembered something and turned to the investigative unit, “oh yeah, Connor! We should add you to our own little group chat. You can update your progress or alert us on something.”

“And some unnecessary ones”, Neil muttered, glaring at Emil who doesn’t appear the least apologetic.

“It does sound very convenient”, Connor remarked as Isabelle’s LED swirled yellow and within seconds he heard a notification ping. He opened it to find an invitation from a group named…’ _DPD Robot Police Squad?_ He read it out-loud, earning a few chuckles.

/ _Hmm, direct and a punch to it. I like it_./ Amanda approved and added. / _I’ll be sure to block it off from CyberLife_./

Hannah grinned, “Grace changed our previous group name because it sounded ‘basic’.”

“I mean, it does have a certain ring to it”, Vivian pointed out, earning a few nods while Connor also agreed as he quickly connected to the group. 

  

**[ - > RK800 has been added!**

**Team Dad (Brandon): Welcome, Connor :) ]**

 

Connor raised an eyebrow, “team dad?”

Brandon snorted while the younger units snickered. “According to them, I have the aura of one.”

“Well, you bought it on yourself. Then again, I'm 'team mom'” Ann shrugged with a grin.

A couple more welcoming messages greeted him, a majority being the ones present in the meeting while the others appeared understandably offline. Connor couldn’t help but chuckled at the nicknames. It ranged from endearing ones such as ‘Vivi’ and ‘Ru-ru’ to amusing ones with the likes of ‘no’ and ‘brat’. He peeked over his internal clock and just noticed two hours has passed, it was his cue to go.

/ _I’m also afraid CyberLife would question why you’re out late for a period of time after missions_./ Amanda reminded him.

Connor mentally nodded and looked over them.

“Thank you, everyone.” And he genuinely meant it, his lips pulled into a warm smile. “I’m afraid I have to go off soon for the night.”

The DPD androids looked a bit disappointed but understood nonetheless as they nodded.

“Aw, I wanted to hear about your missions”, Emil pouted. Ruby besides him also looked at him with great interest.

Connor smiled at their eagerness as he was looking up the nearest auto cab.

“Perhaps next time”, he promised and was answered with a wide grin from Emil and a quiet nod from Ruby.

A text notified him of the closest ride coming in an estimated 10 minutes and it wasn’t long before they exit the meeting room. The DPD units returned to their positions inside the precinct all while not forgetting to bid Connor goodnight and Ann gave Isabelle one last kiss. Emil grudgingly went back to his standby duty while the other ST300s returned to their respective counters. Connor made sure to catch Leah before leaving, who greeted him with a friendly smile.

“Good evening and goodnight, Connor. I’m looking forward what’s to come.” She chuckled, not at all disappointed about having to miss out their meeting.

Connor smiled back, “hopefully we get to talk more the next time we meet, Leah.”

“No doubt about that”, Leah’s smile grew. 

In all honestly, Connor couldn’t wait to meet up with the rest of the androids soon. And then, texts came up in his interface:

 

 **[ No (Neil): Everyone back in their positions?**

**Team Dad (Brandon): Ready**

**Team Mom (Ann): Yep**

**Ru-ru (Ruby): Yes**

**Bella (Isabelle): Hannah and I are already in our seats**

**Brat (Emil): no :p**

**No (Neil): Brat please ]**

 

Connor chuckled at the exchange before looking back at the amused ST300s and Emil snickering in the corner. He bid them off with one last smile before leaving through the main entrance. The skies were dark but that didn’t stop the bright city lights nor the sound of vehicles passing through. Minutes later, his cab arrived on schedule. 

/ _I like them_./ Amanda chuckled as Connor settled in his seat.

Connor grinned, looking out the window.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the idea of the DPD androids low-key having their own group chat genuinely came as an afterthought because how else are they gonna notify each other and sass/rant about their human coworkers so I hope that was incorporated well?? Also yes Ann and Isabelle are a thing.  
>    
> [I've also sketched out the DPD androids!](http://kuewnasi.tumblr.com/post/181428183222/deviant-dpd-androids-characters-and-a-few-ocs)  
> [^^^ An updated coloured version](https://kuewnasi.tumblr.com/post/185084558572/an-updated-version-of-this-because-thats-how)
> 
> Hope ya'll like this chapter and enjoying the holidays! Feel free to leave a kudos, comment or suggestion =>


	10. (colours and) thoughts in the zen garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Amanda finally got the chance to start their little gardening project.

They started with Dendrobium orchids. 

Simply because it has the most variety of colours with white, yellow, red, orange and lavender blooms that no doubt would add colour to the minimalistic garden. And well, as Ralph recommended, they were a good start to plant and honestly looked beautiful as a whole.

They chose a patch of grass underneath one of the Sakura trees, covering it with dirt and rocks. Amanda wore her lovely bright sunhat and a matching yellow shawl tied around her neck while Connor discarded his jacket and rolled his sleeves up to his elbow. The both of them were tying up different blooms to thin wooden barks, following the image in Connor’s ‘landscape inspiration’ files which simply pictured a display of orchids attached to thin barks as support in a pile of soil and dirt with rocks surrounding it. It was a start and they planned to place a few around the entire garden. Of-course they would browse through various garden landscapes for ideas and Amanda envied the owners of such spectacular ones, even though the investigative androids questioned why some humans would go as far as to built in man-made structures such as a ‘mini’ 10-meter waterfall or scattering odd statues around which has been nothing but unnerving for him. Not that this discouraged his mentor as she huffed that their garden will surpass them (“who else have a large koi pond that you can enjoy a little boat cruise?”) while Connor just sheepishly agreed in the back.

Atleast Amanda looked very happy with her eyes lit up the more she scroll through the images or reading up top garden trends it’s endearing.

While focused, Connor let his mind wandered. Thankfully, CyberLife has yet to suspect anything (including the group chat because _thank goodness_ ) as they have checked though his reports and recordings except for the professors’ disappointment in his ‘failed attempt’ to capture Travis that they simply instructed the engineers to adjust his running momentum. Amusingly, they did approved his request of an external noise cancellation feature in his auditory systems and by far that’s the third only thing the investigative unit was thankful of CyberLife, one being his handler and second, the garden. Not that it deterred the lingering anxiety in the pit of his stomach the longer they hid this secret.

“Connor?”

Connor blinked and lifted his head to find a concerned Amanda, her eyes flicked to his yellow LED.

“Is something the matter?” She asked as she lowered the lavender orchid in her hands.

Connor gave a weak smile. “Forgive me. I’m still concerned about the probability of CyberLife being suspicious with-well, the ‘lack of information’ they’re receiving.” His eyes lowered to the red orchid in his hands, so perfectly crafted now dirtied with soil.

His mentor didn’t reply. Instead, she leaned closer, placing her dark hand over his. Connor, still engrossed in his thoughts nearly jolted at the contact but welcomed it nonetheless as he instinctively leaned his head against her shoulder. Amanda softly smiled at this and lightly thread her fingers through his hair. It felt nice, feeling her warmth in physical form for once.

They stayed like that for a while as a peaceful silence washed over them.

Amanda eventually pulled away and softly reminded him. “We’re not alone, remember?”

Connor smiled, images of the DPD androids slowly came into mind. No sooner the next day, the rest: specifically Justin, Eva, Sven, Grace, Kirin and Jess welcomed the newest android in the group but none more enthusiastic as Jess that she typed in full caps and happy emoticons (Brandon was certainly correct about the ‘hyperactive’ description). A majority even conveyed their disappointment that they haven’t properly met Connor in person yet and the latter sincerely hoped they will. He properly changed his unit title to his designated name despite knowing that will be short-lived just from looking at their nicknames and a few of them are already bouncing off ideas. ' _Concon_ ', ' _Robo Detective_ ' and ' _Robocop 3.0_ ' stuck out the most but they have yet came into a conclusion perhaps with (or most likely) without his consent not that Connor minded (okay well, except for the first suggestion even if Amanda found it cute).

“The amount of humanity they hold surprised me.” Connor bought up, thinking about the array of emotions in their eyes and their casual mannerism that can be passed off as human. 

Amanda cocked her head in thought, “I was thinking the same thing. What amazed me even more is the fact that despite they, especially the older units became fully self-conscious over the years, they confessed that they’re content with their designated roles. Most of the deviants in the reports fled their roles but…they didn’t.”

Connor nodded. The stories they shared so far, especially Brandon and Ann’s remained clear in his memory as he honestly couldn’t imagined seeing androids come and go like deposable tools. And yet, they remained and the conviction in their eyes was made clear.

“Even with the current events, they also chose to stay to save these deviant androids. Just like us”, Connor murmured and added. “Perhaps the idea of deviants being content with their roles is more common than we thought it to be. Even Ralph still loved gardening.” He chuckled at the end at the image of the WR600 just gleaming with excitement. 

Amanda chuckled as well as she adjusted her sunhat, “that is a very plausible idea.” She paused for a few seconds and reconsidered that statement. “I supposed it depends for each android.”

Connor frowned as he grabbed a few metal wires from a pile that they already cut up, mindful of his fingers. “Especially how their human owners or coworkers treat them”, he can’t help but muttered as he started attaching the red orchid to a wood bark.

His mentor sighed, looking down at the orchid in her hands. “Yes, we can’t deny that either. As much as that frustrates me, I’m just at eased the fact that we met a group of androids with a similar goal in mind.”

Connor found himself nodding. The fact that they have been so kind, so welcoming towards the investigative unit despite his original purpose and a supposed representative of their creators made it felt like a dream.

“Now what are you thinking now?” Amanda voiced out, startling Connor.

He hesitated and ducked his head as he shared his concerns. Amanda listened and hummed, “to be honest, I too was frankly taken back by their kindness. Then again, the same goes how a few of the DPD staff treated us kindly as well.” She shrugged at the end as she picked up a wire.

She took a moment to pause and quietly said. “Perhaps…we’re just not used to that much kindness. That must have been the same feeling the older androids felt overtime.”

_“As small as those gestures can be, it just feels nice to be treated as a person, you know?”_

Ann’s statement echoed in his mind, bringing Connor’s lips into a small smile, his task nearly finished. “That may as well be the case, Amanda.”

They fell into a brief silence, all but the sounds of the trees swaying to a gentle wind and the chirping white doves.

“Amanda?”

Confused, his mentor turned to him. “Yes?”

Still averting his eyes, Connor shyly replied, “thank you for listening.”

Amanda froze, a flash of surprise struck across her face. She recollected herself and gave him a warm smile, the wrinkles on her face appeared more visible.

“You’re welcome, Connor.”

The latter smiled at this as warmth swelled in his systems. The peaceful silence returned as they resumed their tasks. Connor looked proudly at the mounted red orchid and other several blooms next to it before him, while a few more orchids remained on the grass floor. He turned his head towards the garden landscape and the areas that they can utilize. His eyes then shifted over to the towering, white pillar structure in the centre of the floating island, next to it was the single rose trellis Amanda had first worked on. He just realized the entire shape vaguely resembled a blooming flower.

“Do you ever considered improving that structure?” Connor pointed out. “Other than roses, I’ve seen photographs of hibiscus and camellia flower pillars.”

Amanda whole-heartedly agreed as she grinned, nearly giddy. “A splendid idea. Perhaps we can put it aside as a standalone project.”

Connor nodded, adding it to his long list. Once they were done planting a few orchid displays, they also planned to mount them on a few trees and afterwards, plant hydrangeas scrubs as Amanda thought it was nice to add some more blues and purples in the garden space.

It's odd, the investigative unit found himself thinking.

This mind palace that is undeniably CyberLife’s domain that he was equipped with in order to communicate with his handler became something else to shape and readjust. It’ll be no longer just shades of green, pink, grey, white and a tint of red.

It can be so much more and-

It’s theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late) new years everyone! 
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy this little fluffy chapter of just Amanda and Connor bonding to start off the year. And then in the next chapter it'll get a little heavy involving a certain Hank :^)
> 
> On a side note, I'm happy with the positive response to the DPD androids!! Admittedly I was a little nervous whether I was able to convey their personalities with the story also focused on Connor bonding with them to help them deviant androids. Until then, I'll be sure to flesh out the rest in the coming chapters and may there be shenanigans ;)


	11. russian roulette (and secrets unfolding)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What started as a normal day at work ended with a frustrating evening as Connor has to search for the Lieutenant again for a new homicide case at the Eden Club. Much to his surprise, he realized he doesn't have to go alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A quick warning for mention of attempted suicide.

 

Perhaps they should have seen it coming.

Okay, well, to Connor’s very precise recollection Amanda predicted this particular scenario but he didn’t expected to be this _soon_.

The day simply started with Connor arriving at the Central Station around 7:30am in the morning despite his official working hour starting an hour and a half later as an excuse to greet and talk with the other androids with station so scarce.

The ST300s remained a pleasant and calming presence when they beamed him a good morning that immediately raised his mood to a positive degree. Outside the precinct stood a smiling Jess whose personality was as bubbly as in the group chat but it was obvious to both Connor and Amanda that the PM800 was trying to restrain herself in public with her attempts to lower her voice and her fidgety movements. Inside, it was Justin’s turn to overlook the precinct as he also chirped a greeting and more than happy to introduce the others even if he merely pointed out their locations within the station (as by the time he arrived, they have all already recharged and resumed their duties) as a majority of the older units were out (including Neil) so they had to be aware of surveillance cameras. Thus, Connor took the opportunity to do so via exploring the precinct space.

Other than Justin, Connor found a lax Ruby leaning near the windows in the corridor next to the office space staring absently in the air, no doubt indicating boredom. Just close by, the other ST300, Kirin stood near the charging station. Unlike Emil’s cocky grin, he wore a deadpan expression- similar to Ruby’s and was quite polite towards Connor when he greeted back with a hint of curiosity in his eyes. Amanda found it amusing how the newer androids respectively have opposite personalities.

Connor then walked over to the custody cells to greet Eva and Sven where they stand dutifully opposite the cells. Sven was more excited out of the two when Connor interrupted their duty that he barely got a word in when the PC200 greeted first with a beaming smile and thankfully only one cell was occupied with a drunkard in his late 30s in deep slumber. Followed by Eva with an easy-going smile on her face, chuckling at her friend’s cheery expression. The investigative unit noted the faint grins on their faces during standby and his curiosity was answered when Eva forward a photograph of the drunk human with little sketches, mostly mustaches or scribbles they took turn drawing on his sleeping face that Connor fought a snicker or two the longer he stared at the image. Eva exclaiming the human ‘got a dumb face’ genuinely got a good hearty laugh out of him. Amanda snorted as she agreed while pointing out their artistic skills in the making. Further inside the precinct, Grace was guarding the archives. She initially wore an impassive, seemingly bored expression until Connor came over that her eyes lit up and her lips pulled into a friendly grin. Like Emil, she found her standard duties a tad dull and to pass the time, she often played video essays or cooking videos in her HUD. Interested, Connor asked for the links and Grace does so, transferring links with titles such as ‘ _Chefs taste-testing pretentious ingredients’_ and ‘ _The Demise of Detroit’s Pirate’s Cove’_.

It wasn’t long before his exploration finished and his internal clock struck 9:00 as Officers, detectives and other staff poured in. Detective Collins not only greeted Connor but to the rest of the android officers when he got the chance as well to the extent he addressed them by their names that it bought a smile on Connor’s face. Followed up by Officers Miller, Chen and Person with their own friendly greetings and Officer Person was more attentive as she asked Justin where the other android officers were like a determined task both Connor and Amanda found it endearing. Even Detective Reed more or less acknowledged Connor’s presence when he glanced at him despite the trademark scowl on his face. And then the Lieutenant eventually came in around eleven, disheveled and 20% hungover. Today, he wore a navy blue and white shirt with streaky patterns and as per usual, Amanda made a petty (yet perfectly rational) remark about his attire.

Their day acted out accordingly. Connor executed his tasks efficiently at his terminal, which was more or less analyzing and organizing the latest new cases given to him. The Lieutenant continued to grumble and squinted at his screen, thankfully with a cup of warm coffee on his side despite Connor’s urge to suggest some glasses according to the recommendations online the more he sneaked glances over at the older detective.

Whilst working, the group chat was an entirely different yet pleasant matter. Not only did they shared useful information and updates, it was also the place where they can be themselves as Connor found himself learning new little things about them. 

One of the most blatant examples was the fact that Sven loves animals as he shared many multiple pictures that he took during his outdoor patrols that it nearly flooded the chat room to an extent and sweet Isabelle had to intervened. The images consisted of dogs, cats, ducks and well, mostly dogs that a sense of envy built up in Connor as the closest he ever got to were pigeons in an abandoned place while Amanda cooed over their adorableness. He also learned that Eva took an interest in photography overtime as she shared pretty scenery shots mostly of buildings, landmarks and greens whether it be day or night and overall both Connor and Amanda were impressed. Grace would share commentaries from the videos she was watching, this time on superficial family vlogs that Connor also felt skeptical of the parents’ motivations and Amanda genuinely found the way they coached the children, toddlers no less unnerving (“this boy just stole $300 for virtual clothes on his mother’s account and _is that father just shrugging it off?_ ”).

Android officers currently on field duties engaged in at times. Whether they talked about their surroundings, increasing human idiocy (the award goes to Neil and Amanda found his sarcasm a delight), new findings, human coworkers (ranging from Vivian’s admiration for Officer Person to Ruby’s irritation of Detective Reed) or scaring off said coworkers. Emil wasn’t kidding as he shared pictures of his latest victim, Officer Brown cue in strings of disappointments that ranged from ‘ _no_ ’ to ‘ _Emil Officer Brown is actually a decent officer’_ but somehow Kirin’s “ _you really have a disgusting personality_ ” got a reaction out of the other PC300 as insults starts flying between the two, okay well mostly Emil while Kirin just replied with questionable emoticons that seemed to just fuel the other’s irritation all while keeping his facial expression perfectly stoic. Justin reassured the investigative unit their petty arguments were normal and so Connor just let it be.

Ofcourse, Connor was more than happy to engage in the group as it made sitting across the Lieutenant a little bit more enjoyable as the latter didn’t spoke much. At the same time, Connor can’t help but detect odd signs of emotional strain and something felt…off? The investigative unit can’t quite describe it as the Lieutenant shifted between grouchy to quiet that even Amanda didn’t raise a single retort of his odd behaviour. Nonetheless, Connor moved on and continued his work.

That early afternoon, the both of them went out once for a case to question a family who lived in one of the wealthier districts in Detroit about their runaway AX700 who suddenly disappeared in the middle of the night. The only trace she left behind were stolen stationary papers written repeatedly with the word ‘RA9’. The parents were cold in comparison to their two crying children who referred to their android by name (Olivia, to be exact) to which Amanda found their offhanded attitudes infuriating while Connor tried his hardest not to outright glare. Even Lieutenant Anderson, whose anti-android sentiments remained unclear to Connor kept his mouth shut during their insults towards androids. Instead, the Lieutenant was rather attentive to the children much to Connor’s surprise when he took them aside. His eyes softened and kept his tone low and gentle when he asked them questions.

Connor asked him the moment they’re back into the car and the Lieutenant simply shrugged with a faint smile, “kids in general don’t know how to lie.”

As if it meant everything before he went on to grumble about ‘heartless rich bastards’ and ‘fucking tax-evaders’.

They returned back to the central station promptly around four in the afternoon. The older DPD androids were back and recharging or had already switched duties with the others in exception for Ruby and Kirin, being back-up observers as they arrived an hour later. Connor resumed his tasks, this time analyzing the term ‘RA9’ as Olivia was the forth person to addressed it despite not being as obsessive and a rather pale comparison to the others.

Curious, he decided to ask the others:

 

**[ Connor: Has anyone here also came across the word, RA9? I’ve inspected four cases involving abused deviant androids and they seemed to be obsessed with it.**

**Team Dad (Brandon): A few times, actually. So far Ann, Justin, Vivian, Neil and I came across it during observing duties in crime scenes involving androids. Most of the time it’ll be writings on the walls or furniture.**

**Connor: …All of them involving history of abuse?**

**Team Mom (Ann): …Unfortunately yes. ]**

  

Connor quietly noted that down as he pulled up previous files highlighting the word, ‘RA9’. As Brandon had mentioned, the numbers remained small but undoubtedly a strong presence.

/ _Still, the way they were fixated with it concerned me_./ Amanda voiced out. Connor felt the same, unease when Jess commented in the group that RA9 sounded more like a cult to which he put it as a possibility.

The moment his internal clock struck 5:30pm, the Lieutenant called it a day. Connor blinked when the older man stood from his desk.

“Leaving so soon?” He can’t help but asked, keeping his curiosity at bay.

Lieutenant Anderson shrugged dismissively, “just not feeling so good today.”

There was something amiss in his quiet tone and his eyes appeared more tired than normal. Connor pretended not to notice and attempted a good-hearted smile, “is that so? Do take care, Lieutenant.”

The older man grunted a quiet ‘thanks’ and made his way out of the precinct. He walked passed a busy Detective Collins with files in hands and bid him a little farewell, missing the concerned expression on his friends’ face.

“Did you notice anything off with Hank today, Connor?” Detective Collins approached his desk, worried.

Connor briefly thought over his answer. “Affirmative, I did notice little signs of emotional stress.”

The older detective bit his lips, nodding. He then forced a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, “thank you, Connor.”

The investigative unit nodded back, his eyes followed his retreating back while a sense of guilt and questions started to build up. He glanced at Ann, standing nearby Cap. Fowler office. She caught his eye and only gave him a brief pitying expression, a clear sign she knew something.

Even past six, a few officers still stayed behind to finish up work including Detectives Collins and Reed. The older detective had piles of files on his table to finish up paperwork while Detective Reed remained fixated with his monitor, glaring at the screen while chewing gum with an occasional worried Officer Chen and Officer Miller checking up on him.

Two hours later, a new homicide investigation popped up when Officer Miller approached his desk about a WR400 android and a human client found dead at the Eden Club located at Woodward Avenue. It made Connor uncomfortable nonetheless as he forced himself to ask if the Lieutenant was aware.

But then, Officer Miller gave a wryly grin. “Unfortunately, Anderson isn’t picking up our calls.”

Connor just blankly stared at him. His facial muscle may have twitched. 

/… _What?_ / Amanda’s utter disbelief perfectly conveyed his internal emotions.

He looked behind Officer Miller to find an equally frustrated Detective Collins on his phone. Connor can distinctively hear strings of mutters and curses and he honestly can’t blame the older detective. He vaguely noticed the text notification in his interface. 

 

**[ Team Mom (Ann): Did something happened, Connor? Detective Collins looked rather distraught.**

**Connor: There’s an urgent case for the Lieutenant and I but he’s not picking up their calls. I feel very irritated.**

**Team Mom (Ann): ah.**

**Hanthethird (Hannah): welp**

**No (Neil): Well, that’s not the first time it happened.**

**Ru-Ru (Ruby): Wasn’t his record 4 hours?**

**Connor: I beg your pardon?**

**Bella (Isabelle): Yeeep**

**Lula (Leah): if I recalled, Capt. Fowler was close to throwing his table.**

**Vivi (Vivian): He did threw his phone at one point…**

**Brat (Emil): lol**

**Sunshine Incarnation (Jess): welcome to the life that is having the Lieutenant as your partner ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

**Connor: Fantastic.**

**Team Dad (Brandon): Hang in here, Connor ]**

 

Amanda muffled her words. / _Can we kindly request for a change of partner, please?_ /

Looking away from the chat, Connor glanced at Officer Miler who appeared to grown used to these situations with a patient yet perturbed smile and a very tired Detective Collins dragging a hand across his worn-out face it’s disheartening to see. 

Feeling sympathetic, Connor very kindly offered, “Detective Collins, I think the best course of action is that you should go ahead first while I retrieve Lieutenant Anderson.”

/ _Retrieve_./ His mentor repeated with a snort.

The detective slowly raised his head at Connor with wide eyes filled with gratitude. “You sure, Connor?”

The android nodded determinedly, “positive.”

Detective Collins then frowned in thought. “Actually, I should go with you.”

Connor stared at him, he honestly didn’t expect that response and neither did Officer Miller as he stared wide-eyed at his superior. 

“Are you sure, detective? This is not the first time I had to track down the Lieutenant.” Connor protested while keeping his tone impassive. 

/ _Indeed. Your work is much more important than looking for a drunk_./ Amanda added.

The older detective just shook his head and sighed, “it’s just…I can’t help but have a bad feeling.”

The investigative android blinked and tilted his head. Perhaps it was related to the Lieutenant’s odd behaviour?

Regardless, Connor respected the detective’s wishes and replied, “very well.”

The older man weakly smiled at him, “thanks, Connor.”

His smile dropped into a firm expression as he turned to Officer Miller, “Chris, you mind checking out the scene first with Gavin? I’ll also pass him the memo and Ruby should be fully charged.”

The last detail caught Connor’s attention. Did the detective also keep track of the androids’ conditions and schedule?

Officer Miller shrugged absently but nodded nonetheless with a perked grin. “I mean, who else is there? But roger, I’ll so get her.”

With that, the officer walked off while Detective Collins approached Detective Reed’s desk. The latter narrowed his eyes at their predicament, “fucking hell, is the old man pulling that shit _again_?”

/ _Again?/_ Amanda echoed. Admittedly, beyond Detective Reed’s frustration Connor swore there was a hint of disappointment and a story to tell.

The older detective briskly nodded and Detective Reed sighed heavily, rubbing his temple. 

“Shit. _Fine.”_ He reluctantly gritted. “Chris is getting Twelve?”

Connor blinked while Detective Collins stared incredulously at him. “Huh, never thought you remembered her station number.”

Gavin glared at him and his cheeks- reddened? “I’m a fucking detective, remember? Besides, it’s easy to tell them apart. Ten is like Tina. Jr. but in tin can form with that goddamn smile.”

/ _Uh-huh_./ Amanda replied, intrigued while Connor was surprised to hear the other detective would even bother to differentiate them.

Seconds later, Officer Miller returned with Ruby in tow. She politely greeted them before standing besides Connor as Detective Collins repeated them the situation over at the Eden Club. 

/ _Did you noticed anything about the Lieutenant, Connor?_ / Ruby’s quiet voice rang in his head.

Connor repeated what he told Detective Collins and added. / _Also, this situation became more severe than I anticipated. What previously happened, Ruby?/_

/… _To be honest, the Lieutenant has mental health issues due to…personal matters. Before you came, Detective Reed mostly had to track him down_./

/ _Ah. Are you aware of Lieutenant’s personal life?/_

Ruby paused. / _It’s not my place to say. You’ll see when you reached the lieutenant’s home._ /

The ambiguous answer only fueled Connor’s curiosity. He flashed her a quick appreciated smile anyway. / _I understand. Thank you, Ruby_./

/ _Your welcome_./ She replied back just as the three men turned to them. Detective Reed jerked his head towards the youngest unit, “alright, Eden club, let’s fucking go.”

/ _How delicately put_./ Said Amanda.

“Noted, Detective Reed.” Ruby automatically responded and followed behind them.

“See ya later, Connor.” Officer Miller looked over his shoulders at the investigative unit with a smile while Detective Reed grunted in front.

Connor smiled and nodded back. Even in the middle of a stressful situation, the officer remained calm.

The older detective then turned to Connor, “come on, Connor. Let’s go wake that son of a bitch up."

Connor would have find that humorous if it weren’t for the older man’s weak, tired smile and the underlying secrets the Lieutenant appeared to hold. He pushed those thoughts aside and curtly replied, “after you, detective.”

  

**[ FIND THE LIEUTENANT (AGAIN) ]**

 

Outside, rain poured heavily and it wasn’t long before Connor found himself in Detective Collins’ car. The detective’s car appeared to be the latest model for today’s standards equipped with automatic features contrasting the Lieutenant’s vintage 1988 Oldsmobile Cutlass Supreme Brougham. Connor can’t help but asked and the older man finally gave a genuine smile.

“Actually, my two daughters bought this car for me and my wife as our anniversary gift last year. I have a classic ford that my son helps to maintain back home. But seeing as how older we get they thought it was best to get something safe for us.” 

The detective wore a gentle expression while there was a clear, underlying tone of love and gratitude in his voice. Connor smiled at the sight.

“May I ask, what field do they work in?”

Detective Collins’ smile grew. “My eldest, Sophie is a flight attendant while Audrey works as a broadcast technician in Channel 16 and my youngest son, Luke recently started working as a nurse at Beaumont Hospital. Hectic as their work can be, they often visit.”

“You seemed really proud.” Connor idly remarked. 

Detective Collins’ eyes crinkled. “How could I not be? It’s a blessing, really.” 

/ _I’m pleased to hear he has a good family. He deserves it._ / Amanda murmured. 

Silence fell over them as they refocused on the main situation at hand. They first tried the bars, the last being Jimmy’s despite it being Detective Collins searching through each one while Connor reluctantly remained in the car as ‘it was for his own good’ and the older detective’s firmed expression convinced him otherwise. It was also nice to not face the bar attendants’ scornful expressions. 

“They didn’t see the Lieutenant?” Connor asked possibly for the fifth time, his patience growing thin each time. Whereas the older detective just sadly shook his head, growing tired.

“Afraid not, the last thing we can go to now is…his place.” Strangely, his voice grew quiet and his expression morphed into something uneasy. 

Connor tried to think too deep into it. 

They eventually reached the Lieutenant’s home down at Michigan Drive. The blinders drawn closed with the wall lamp remained lit. Connor scrunched up his nose at the sloppy display of his partner’s parked vehicle as Detective Collins parked on the side road in a proper manner. 

/ _How elegant_./ Amanda quipped.

Detective Collins reached in the back, searching for an umbrella while Connor promptly climbed out. He briefly studied the house exterior with a glance and walked up to the entrance. Ofcourse, he started the polite route and knocked on the door.

“Lieutenant Anderson? Anybody home?” He called out.

No response.

He tried the doorbell and it rang a shrill sound. Again, the investigative unit doesn’t detect any movement from inside. Connor felt his fingers twitched and reached for the door knob. It’s locked, _ofcourse._

/ _Really?_ / His mentor given up at this point. / _We might as well break the door down_./

Connor bleakly smiled. / _As much as I’m tempted to, I’m sure there’s another way in_./

Wet footsteps followed behind him. Detective Collins was holding an umbrella in one hand and sighed, “for God’s sake, is he serious?”

“It appears so. Frankly, there is a possibility that he must be 100% drunk.” Connor dryly replied as he stepped away from the door and glanced at the windows. There appeared to be a glimpse of light.

Detective Collins’ eyes then drifted down towards the entrance mat. “Wait, hold on.”

His eyes appeared hopeful as he bent down and lifted it to find…nothing. He frowned, “dammit, he normally would leave a spare key outside.”

Connor noted that down as he walked to the right and peered through the blinds. Ah, he was right. The lights and television were switched on but the Lieutenant wasn’t anywhere in sight. Instead, he spotted a large Saint Bernard blissfully sleeping away on the floor.

/ _Oh, is that Sumo_?/ Amanda bought up, for once her voice was replaced with curiosity and delight.

“I spot Sumo but not his owner.” Connor shared.

Detective Collins stared at him with a tint of surprise, “Hank told you about Sumo?”

Connor sheepishly smiled, “I asked him because I noticed the fur on his chair.”

The older detective shook his head with a faint of a smile, “I figured as much. Anyway, we should find another way in. I’ll go check the garage.”

Connor firmly nodded, “I’ll inspect the back.”

And proceeded to do so, wincing ever so slightly at the mud on his shoes. He vaguely noticed the BBQ grill near the window in the back, revealing the Lieutenant’s surprisingly clean living room space and a desk with an opened laptop. He turned his head to the right and his eyes immediately widened while his mentor held her breath.

There was an unconscious Lieutenant Anderson in his shirt and boxer on his kitchen floor, not stirring in the slightest. Next to him was a spilled whiskey bottle and one of the chairs knocked over.

The android quickly sprinted over to the other detective. “DETECTIVE COLLINS! I FOUND THE LIEUTENANT!”

Startled by the android’s panicked expression, Detective Collins rushed over the sight and his eyes shot wide opened with fear and his mouth agape. 

“ _What the hell?_ HANK!” He shouted much to no avail.

Gritting his teeth, Connor grabbed hold his shoulder, “detective, I’m going to break in so please do stay back.”

The older detective reluctantly nodded and stood from a fair distance.

Wasting no time, Connor smashed the glass window with his elbow and promptly jumped through it. Just as he was about to gather himself up, a loud bark echoed and Connor let out a yelp, his LED flashed a bright yellow for a second as he backed away. It was Sumo. Up front, the Saint Bernard was rather large, typical for its breed.

“Easy, boy!” Detective Collins reassured outside.

Recognizing his voice, the dog lowered his head and instead sniffed Connor. The android attempted a smile and raised a hand, “y-yea, I’m your friend. See? Detective Collins is here as well and we’re here to save your owner.”

The growls successfully grew quiet and Sumo reared his head back. Not deeming the android a threat anymore, the dog walked over to his food bowl, oddly nonchalant of his owner’s state. Connor silently wondered whether Sumo already grew accustomed to the Lieutenant’s behavior.

/ _I wouldn’t be surprised_./

He finally stood up and grimaced at the sight of take-away food, boxes of pizza and beer cans piling up on his dinner table. He definitely should clean the space up for hygienic sake, whether the Lieutenant like it or not. Speaking of the Lieutenant, his eyes slid to his coworker and- he froze.

There was a revolver close to the Lieutenant’s hand.

/ _Was he trying to?.../_ His mentor sounded so quiet.

Clenching his jaw, the android ran a scan over.

Alcohol was drooling from his opened mouth, specifically scotch whiskey and _oh thank goodness_ , his heart was still beating. Rather gently at that with only signs of slight arrhythmia and absent of trauma.

 

**[ ETHYLIC COMA SUSPECTED ]**

 

“Connor?” A concerned voice reached his ears.

The android looked over his shoulders, “rest assured, Detective Collins. Apparently, the Lieutenant was under a state of Ethylic coma this entire time.”

The stark fear in the detective’s eyes quickly dissipated as his shoulders sagged in complete relief and his face in one hand, “ _oh thank Heavens.”_

For a second, Connor swore his words sounded choked.

He glanced back to the Lieutenant, unconscious to the world and completely unaware of his friend’s concern. The photograph of their youth flashed in his interface and a sense of anger started to build up in his system as Connor’s hand trembled into a fist.

“I’ll help unlock the front door for you, detective.”

The latter appreciated it as Connor does so and re-entered the dining space with the older detective following behind. Detective Collins grew silent at the sight of the revolver before he quietly chuckled at the Lieutenant’s sorry state, “doing what you do best, scaring the shit out of me.”

Connor stayed quiet, still peeved and knelt next to his partner. He reached over and softly slapped his cheek, “Lieutenant?”

It worked, as the latter let out a groan and his eyes flicked open. Connor felt his face twitching.

/ _Honestly, all that worry for nothing_./ His mentor sighed.

Detective Collins sighed heavily, “ _Jesus_ , just wake up, Hank.”

The Lieutenant just continued to groaned and stirred if not slightly.

With his patience extremely thin at this point, Connor asked. / _Should I_?/

/ _Yes_./

Without warning (nor mercy), Connor harshly smacked the Lieutenant’s face with much intended force. The other detective jumped, startled. “Wha- Connor?!”

Ignoring the other detective’s cry, Connor continued with a clenched grin, “it’s me, Connor. Detective Collins is here as well.”

The Lieutenant appeared more awake despite his clouded eyes, his head stirred alongside strings of incoherent words. Taking it as a good sign, Connor carefully attempted to sit the Lieutenant upright. 

“H-hey!”

This seemed to snap the man out of his unconscious as his eyes initially shot wide open and registered his surroundings before they narrowed and tried to struggle out of Connor’s grip.

“Leave me alone you fuckin’ android!”

/ _Lieutenant, please do behave_./ 

Detective Collins looked torn between tired and amused. “Sorry Hank, there’s a case you’re needed on right now.”

Recognizing that voice, the Lieutenant squinted his eyes up at him. “Ben? What the fuck? Get outta my house!”

“I’m afraid we won’t do that, Lieutenant.” Said Connor as he successfully pulled the Lieutenant back on his feet despite his struggle.

“And thank you in advance for your cooperation.” He followed up through a clenched ‘I-should-receive-a-decent-wage-for-this’ grin while ignoring the Lieutenant’s fit and sluggish movement.

“Come on, let’s sober this bastard up. A douse of water should do the trick.” Detective Collins sighed and guided Connor towards the bathroom. Amazingly, the Lieutenant managed to notice Sumo as they bypass the living room and- (well tried) ordered the Saint Bernard to attack and the latter simply barked from his sitting spot.

“Fuck, I think I’m gonna be sick.” Lieutenant Anderson groaned, his head against Connor’s shoulder while the latter tried hard not to inhale the disgustingly strong smell of whiskey.

“Yeah, yeah.” Detective Collins rolled his eyes as he helped opened the door, allowing the android to drag the Lieutenant inside.

“Assholes.”

Detective Collins ignored his curses and strode over to the bathtub, “just put him here, Connor.”

/ _Oh?_ /

Quickly realizing what the older man meant by ‘a douse.’ Connor fought the urge to grin. Instead, he happily chimed, “with pleasure, detective.”

And helped sit the lieutenant on the edge of the bath. The latter sluggishly whined about not wanting to bath (which Amanda strongly recommend he should) and with as much politeness as Connor can muster in his tone, he replied, “apologies, Lieutenant. But it’s for your own good.” And lightly shove the Lieutenant inside and stood a step back.

Without further ado, Detective Collins turned the faucet on. The lieutenant immediately screamed. 

“TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!”

Amanda burst into a fit of laughter at the scene before them while somewhere in the tiny back of Connor’s mind, he felt tempted to share it with the group. Finding it petty, he decided against it just as Detective Collins finally gave in his friend’s pleas and turned off the shower.

The Lieutenant took a moment to catch his breath, his eyes finally cleared as he lifted his head, bewildered.

“What the fuck are you all doing here?”

/ _Oh, you know. To fetch you?_ / Amanda dryly quipped.

“Good evening Lieutenant, a homicide was reported an hour ago.” Connor automatically responded, albeit surprised his social protocols remained perfectly in tact.

“We tried to reach you but you didn’t respond, Hank. First searched for you at Jimmy’s and other bars until we decided to come by your place.” Detective Collins answered with a tired expression. A part of Connor wished to sit him down and serve him some warm tea or coffee once this was all over. 

The Lieutenant first blinked at them before he groaned and attempted to sit against the wall. “ _Jesus_ , I must be the only guy in the world to be assaulted in his own house by his own fuckin’ android and worse, my best friend is in cohorts.”

/ _His own_?/ Amanda repeated, peeved. / _We happened to be assigned, thank you very much_./

He glanced at them and said in a low voice, “can’t you guys just leave me alone?”

Fed up, Detective Collins bristled at this and finally snapped, “well, _Hank_. Your best friend was death sick worried about you and telling you to _straightened the fuck up_.”

Connor stared at the shorter detective, startled.

“ _Huh_?” The Lieutenant sneered, the tension growing stronger. 

Frightened at the risk of a fight, Connor hastily intervened. “What Detective Collins is correct, Lieutenant. More importantly, even if I’ve been programmed to investigate this case, I can’t do it without you.

It didn’t work as the Lieutenant shouted, “I don’t give a shit about your goddamn case!”

The android nearly flinched at the outburst, his LED whirled yellow and Amanda _growled_ , her voice dangerously low. / _Don’t you dare talk to him that way!_ /

Fortunately, the other detective wedged his way in between them, raising an arm in front of Connor in an almost protective manner. “Hey, hey! Connor is telling like it is!”

The Lieutenant glared back and roared, “yeah well, beat it! You hear me?! And get the Hell out of here!”

“ _Hank_ -“

He tried to stand only to stagger and Detective Collins instinctively grabbed his shoulders. He carefully sat him down and instead of continuing his fit of irrational rage, the Lieutenant grew somber to catch his breath, tired. 

/ _Oh good, he’s calming down_./ Amanda let out a sign of relief. / _Are you alright, Connor?/_

Connor didn’t realized the breath he been holding or the tensions in his shoulders during the brief speculation. His LED eventually fell back to a cool blue colour.

/ _I’m alright, thank you for asking, Amanda_./

/ _I’m glad to hear that. For a second I thought the Lieutenant would resort to violence given his drunk condition._ /

Connor stayed quiet, staring behind Detective Collins’ back as the older detective stared down at his friend with quiet disappointment.

Attempting to change the mood, Amanda replied. / _Also, Ruby had sent a text_./ 

/ _Huh?_ /

Connor pulled out his notifications to find a text that has been sitting for five minutes, reading ‘ _you guys found him yet_?’

He quickly replied back:

 

**[ Connor: We did, the Lieutenant was drunk and fell into a coma. We’ve just sobered him up but he stubbornly refused to take part of the case. How would you convince him?**

**Ruby: Huh**

**Ruby: As crass at this sounds, did you told him the homicide is located at a sex club?**

**Connor: …ah. ]**

 

The investigative unit looked back at his partner. He faked a disinterest expression and started offhandedly, “well, it wouldn’t be interesting anyway.”

Detective Collins blinked at him, unsure where this was going. Connor continued as he walked away, “a man found dead in a sex club downtown. Guess Detective Collins and the others will have to solve the case without us.”

He quickly glanced at Detective Collins and flashed him a small grin. The latter stared at him for a few seconds before he understood with his eyes lit up.

Lieutenant Anderson shifted in his place and lowered his head. “Huh. You know, probably wouldn’t do me any harm to get some air…”

Connor stared at him, if not dumbfounded.

/ _Huh_. _That actually worked_./

Detective Collins shook his head as he muttered to himself, “unbelievable.” He then turned to the android, “Connor, you mind help get some clean clothes from his bedroom?”

“Sure.” Connor nodded and paused, turning to the Lieutenant. “Do you have any preferences?”

The Lieutenant waved dismissively, “nah. Can be whatever.” 

/ _Be careful what you wished for, Lieutenant_./ Amanda darkly chuckled.

Ignoring his mentor, Connor nodded once more before he exit the bathroom.

He smiled at the Lieutenant’s grumbled ‘thanks’. He then glanced at the opened door opposite him, it appeared to be the bedroom, dimly lit. He made sure to send a quick ‘thank you’ message back to Ruby to which the latter displayed her disbelief.

The Lieutenant’s bedroom was oddly neat in exception for the bundle of blanket on his bed and unclosed drawers. He walked over to the white wardrobe and dragged the sliding door open.

/ _Tasteless_./

Was his mentor’s immediate response. She wasn’t exactly wrong, the Lieutenant seem to have a penchant for colourful shirts with abstract patterns that appeared far more suited for casual functions than homicide investigations.

His lips twitched, trying not to smile. / _Amanda, we should focus on heading to the Eden Club as soon as possible./_

/ _Hm, you’re right_./

Connor surveyed through the older man’s outfits and eventually pulled out one. It was a pale white collared shirt with grey linings and patterns and by far not the least abstract shirt Connor ever discovered under the Lieutenant’s possession. Even Amanda approved his choice and alongside it, he also pulled out a dark jacket and pants. With the items in his arms, he strode back to the bathroom. The Lieutenant was on his knees and his hands on the toilet bowl with a concerned Detective Collins by his side, rubbing his back who looked too accustomed to this nauseating situation.

“I bought his clothes.” Connor calmly replied as he placed the items on the counter.

Detective Collins raised his head towards him with a sincere, appreciated smile. “Thanks, Connor. I can take it from here.” 

“Just…just give me five minutes, okay?” The Lieutenant rasped. 

The android nodded, “noted, I’ll wait outside.” And practically fled the room just as the Lieutenant was about to vomit again and closed the door behind him. He winced at the image, just how can these humans continued to drink when they have to experience that each time?

/ _I would like to ask that question myself_./ Amanda murmured. / _Now then, while we wait, shall we explore his house?_ / 

/ _Might as well./_ Connor shrugged and looked around the interior. The door down the end of the corridor first caught his eye. Next to the door appeared what used to be a room sign, now gone and unmarked but there was something about it made him uneasy.

/ _I wonder if there was another person living with the Lieutenant_./ His mentor quietly bought up. They actually have full access to the Lieutenant’s private files and Connor chose not to out of respect. He’s a detective unit and he wished to learn along the way of his investigation. 

Instead of the bedroom, he turned to the living room area, his ears picked up commentaries of a basketball game as the TV screen brightly lit the room. He surveyed the space and noticed the large bookshelf, filled with hardcover books. He idly wondered whether the Lieutenant remembered their conversation yesterday.

/ _I hope so, these titles sounds intriguing_./ Amanda mused over the books with the likes of ‘Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep’, ‘The Messenger’ and ‘Fahrenheit 451’.

Connor then glanced over at a shorter shelf and on top what appeared to be a record player and a hefty vinyl collection. The android walked closer to it and picked up one, identifying it as ‘Autumn Blues’ by the Michigan Brothers. Much to his surprise, a majority of the collection were jazz records as if posters of the artists on the wall weren’t evident enough. His collections mostly mostly consisted of blues, funk and a side of Bossa Nova according to his scans.

Amanda hummed, impressed to a degree. / _To think the Lieutenant actually has sounded music taste_./

Connor smiled at that as he placed it back. He then walked back into the dining space. His eyes immediately drawn to the glass shards on the floor and can’t help but felt guilty at the sight of it. He made a reminder to include that in his report and whether CyberLife would offer to compensate for the slight damage. Connor then kindly picked the chair back up before reaching over the spilled scotch whiskey and box of dog treats, placing them back on the cupboard. He wondered whether the Lieutenant have a vacuum to clean up the mess.

His eyes lowered over to the revolver on the floor. He knelt by and picked it up, his jaw clenched when he opened the barrel to find a single bullet inside. Did the Lieutenant have suicidal tendencies?

Amanda just stayed quiet.

He picked it up and safely placed it on the cupboard before he turned to the table once more. The pile of junk food continued to glare and Connor felt the urge to threw it all in the trash. Amongst the take-outs, his sharp eyes noticed a silver frame. Curious, he picked it up and flipped it over. 

It was a little boy with brown hair, holding a cheeky smile on his face.

  

**[ DECEASED**

**COLE ANDERSON**

**Born: 23/09/2029 – Died: 10/11/2035**

**Lived: 115 Michigan Drive – Detroit ]**

**[ … ]**

**[ … ]**

**[ Lt. ANDERSON LOST HIS SON** **]**

  

Connor froze. It all made sense. The alcohol, the gun, why the others appeared so fully aware of why he’s acting that way and September was merely a month ago, marking the third anniversary of Cole Anderson’s death.

He would have turned nine years old.

/ _Oh_./ Was all Amanda could utter, quiet and laced with guilt.

Connor numbly placed the frame back where it was and faced down. He quickly exited into the living room and stood near the vinyl collections, readjusting the sudden information while forcing his stress levels to lower and his shoulders felt too tight. And then, something brushed against his leg, followed by a soft whine. Connor quickly lowered his head to find- Sumo?

The large dog whined again, rubbing his head against his jeans. The android gently smiled, his inner stress briefly forgotten as he got onto one knee. He bought up a hand and brush through Sumo’s soft yet thick fur. Liking the attention, the Saint Bernard leaned affectionately into his touch. 

/ _Precious_./ His mentor cooed as Connor continued to stroke Sumo’s head.

“Hey Connor”, Detective Collins called out, snapping Connor out of his trance alongside the creak of the bathroom door being shut as he walked over to the investigative unit. “Hank should be ready soon. Heh, told him to look decent.”

Detective Collins then blinked at the scene and slowly smiled. “Aw, looks like Sumo got a new friend.”

Despite the content expression on the older man’s face, conflicting prompts rushed back to Conner’s HUD as he pursed his lips.

 

**[ ASK DETECTIVE COLLINS ]**

**[ STAY QUIET ]**

**[ FOCUS ]**

**[ ASK- ]**

**[ FOCUS? ]**

 

/ _Connor._ /

Connor hesitated.

/ _Amanda, I-_ /

/ _Try to focus on the main task at hand. You can ask Detective Collins another time._ / Somehow, Amanda’s voice sounded firm yet gentle at the same time.

The android readjusted his thoughts. She was right. ‘Time is an essence’, humans seem so fondly to quote. They have a homicide case to settle first.

“-onner?”

The android blinked and his LED returned to blue. Even Sumo was tilting his head, curious why his brushing stopped. Connor turned his head to Detective Collins standing closer with a concerned expression on his face.

Feeling guilty, Connor forced a pleasant smile. “I’m sorry, Detective Collins. CyberLife messaged me why I have yet to initiate the investigation.”

The older man grew interested. “Oh? They also keep tabs on you or something?”

A complete lie. CyberLife only gave their input once he given his reports or complete his regulations. Nonetheless, Connor responded accordingly as he was now rubbing Sumo’s belly, “in a way. I simply told them the Lieutenant got sidetracked and that we should be on our way.” 

Detective Collins snorted, his lips pulled up into a small grin. “Sidetracked, right.”

Taking advantage of the positive change in the detective’s expression, Connor casually continued, “more importantly, I wasn’t aware the Lieutenant has such good taste in music after having to sit through his heavy metal tracks.” 

Oh. That came out ruder than it did.

Not that it deterred Amanda’s chortle while poor Connor tried not to stutter, “oh, uh-“

Unexpectedly, the detective guffawed, loudly and heartily as he clutched his stomach. Connor stared alarmingly at him, unsure of the monster he just released and stood up. Sumo didn’t seem to mind as he barked, content that his owner’s closest friend was happy.

“D-detective Collins?” 

Said detective began to quiet down, his laughter reduced into chuckles as he wiped a tear from his eye. “Sorry, Connor. Heh, you really got me there.”

The older man looked up at him, and his face looked better as if he forgotten the burden of the Lieutenant’s mental state. He glanced over at the records, “to be honest, you’re not the first android to tell me that.” 

Connor blinked. Perhaps it must have been Brandon or Ann or possibly both.

“It always makes me laugh. If an android tells that you have shitty taste in something then clearly you’re doing something wrong.”

/ _I very much agree_./ Amanda concurred.

Just as Connor was about to respond, footsteps came from behind. 

“Who the fuck has shitty taste? And what the hell was that laugh earlier?”

Ofcourse, it was Lieutenant Anderson. His face freshened up (or atleast he tried) and fully dressed in the clothes Connor passed on, gearing to go.

Detective Collins unhelpfully retorted, “you, ofcourse.”

Lieutenant Anderson furrowed his eyebrows, looking a little peeved. “Ben, what the fu-” 

But Detective Collins didn’t let him finished as he brushed past him. 

“Enough talk, Hank. We got work to do, I’m sure Gavin, Chris and Ruby are bored waiting for your sorry ass to show up.”

“You sure don’t hold back, do you?” The other man scoffed.

Followed by some more banter, which was nothing more than petty insults as Connor gave one last pat to Sumo and quietly walked behind them, amused at the scene. Looking behind his shoulders, he made sure to bid the Saint Bernard goodbye. “It was a pleasure to finally met you, Sumo. Goodnight!”

Sumo barked happily back. 

Detective Collins chuckled, “night, Sumo.”

Midway searching for his keys, Lieutenant Anderson raised an eyebrow at Connor. “Since when they made you good with animals?” 

Connor just gave a small grin, “I just like dogs, that’s all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! Sorry it's been a month due to work and this chapter was a struggle until I finally felt happy with it. 
> 
> But yea, I decided to make Detective Collins much more involved as my headcanon thinks that Hank's behaviour became a routine for the DPD at this point that they became accustomed to retrieving him at some point. Also some more Sumo appearance because bless this big boi
> 
> Next stop, the Eden Club.


	12. (change of thoughts in) the eden club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally reached the Eden Club. Connor low-key doesn't want to find the deviant culprit as per usual but things went a bit complicated because ofcourse it did.

 

“ _You have arrived at your destination_.” A soothing women’s voice chirped. From afar, the cursive Eden Club sign glowed a bright, neon purple amidst the dark night and heavy rain.

“Eh, fuck off.” Lieutenant Anderson grumbled. 

He then clutched his head and groaned, saying something about a person playing with a drill inside his skull to which Connor deducted it as a metaphor for a terrible hung-over. Thankfully he had already reminded the older man to bring a bottle of water, it being one of the most simple and effective ways to reduce the headache. Other than that, he was very thankful that Detective Collins has the forethought to suggest that the Lieutenant to use his car and while he help to drive his Supreme Brougham due to his current state (still 30% drunk at that) and thus wasn’t fit to drive temporarily. Connor would be more than happy to help but unfortunately since's he strictly for investigations and police work, he wasn't legally allowed much to his annoyance.

And then there's Lieutenant Anderson’s stubborn pride that Amanda was close to tearing out her hair while Connor found himself wore a clenched smile for a long period of time it hurt until Detective Collins’ fixed glare convinced him otherwise. Cue in a disgruntled Lieutenant at the self-automated steering wheels and a very content Connor with the absence of blaring heavy metal.

/ _I’m just glad we remained perfectly in one piece_./ Amanda deadpanned as they got out of the car with Detective Collins parked directly in front of them.

Connor just shook his head and as he can already predict misdirected skids and last-minute reactions. He then messaged Ruby:

 

**[ Connor: Ruby, we’ve just arrived.**

**Ruby: …Was Lieutenant Anderson fit to drive??**

**Connor: Oh no, no. Detective Collins managed to convince the Lieutenant to stay put in his car and vice-versa.**

**Ruby: Oh. Okay that makes sense**

**Connor: Well, Lieutenant Anderson was rather reluctant.**

**Ruby: When is the Lieutenant ever not reluctant ┐(´** **∇** **｀** **)┌**

**Connor: Hmm. Point taken.**

**Ruby: Heh. Anyway, Detective Reed found something interesting but the manager refused to share anything confidential involving his customers. No surveillance footages either. He boosted something about the club’s main selling point is maintaining their customers’ privacy.**

**Connor: Well, that’s convenient.**

**Ruby: Hopefully both Detective Collins and Lieutenant Anderson can help to convince him otherwise**

**Connor: That would be tremendously useful. Thank you, Ruby. I really appreciate the update.**

**Ruby: Your welcome**

**Ruby: Oh yeah. Just to warn you, the owner seem sleezy in general. ]**

 

The investigative android paused, fully aware of the video wall displays in the entrance with android figures in seductive poses, close-ups of their features and taglines with the likes of ‘sexiest androids in town’ flying by.

 

**[ Connor: …Did he made any inappropriate advances or remarks towards you?**

**Ruby: He only made some remarks. Thankfully Detective Reed and Officer Miller stopped him ]**

  

/ _Huh, perhaps I should get out my scissors_./ Amanda hummed. For once, Connor didn’t discourage her as he felt a tinge of anger in his systems on behalf of his ally and friend. At the same time, he felt thankful for Officer Miller’s presence. But Detective Reed also condoned his behaviour?

“Sexiest androids in town, huh.” The Lieutenant chuckled with a tint of humour. “Now I know why you insisted on coming here.”

“ _I beg your pardon_?” Offended, Connor didn’t bother to hide the mild scorn in his tone.

/ _You took the words out of my mouth, Connor_./ His mentor grumbled.

Thankfully the Lieutenant just laughed it off while Detective Collins shook his head and wryly smiled in Connor’s direction, “just ignore him Connor.”

“I will, Detective”, Connor automatically replied as he surveyed his surroundings. Inside the building, they were greeted by a number of HR400 and WR400 models put up on display, booming club music and a violet-themed ambience. A husky female voice greeted them from the speakers as the androids posed at them with suggestive gazes that no doubt came equipped as part of their protocols.

/ _This is making me uncomfortable_./ Amanda admitted, disgruntled.

Connor struggled to keep a straight face, his discomfort increased twofold at the sight of androids around poles as centerpieces. / _That makes you and me both_./

Up ahead, stood an albeit nervous overweight man and an irritated Detective Reed before him with crossed arms. Noticing their arrival, he turned to them with a scowl.

“About fucking time you got here.”

“Hey to you too, asshole”, Lieutenant Anderson retorted, predictably earning a sneer.

“Least I didn’t get fucking wasted on the job.” The younger detective countered back and Connor can’t help but agreed with him.

“Oh for God’s sake, can you two just quit it?” Detective Collins intervened, exasperated before a small fight could break out and proceeded to introduce their names to the man. 

Amanda snorted. / _And we haven’t even started the investigation_./ 

“Good evening, Detective Reed. Any findings?” Connor started professionally.

Giving one last glare at the Lieutenant, Detective Reed turned to him with a tired sigh. “Hey toaster. Yeah, well I got a hunch and the fucking manager won’t budge. Over here.”

Before following behind the detective, Connor did a quick identity scan of the manager:

 

**[ MILLS, FLOYD**

**Born: 06/03/1993 // Manager, Eden Club (Woodward Avenue)**

**Crimes: Gambling ]**

 

 _Huh_.

They entered the room to find the victim reported to be Michael Graham, on the wide bed, naked and thankfully modestly covered with sheets. In the corner was the reported WR400, lying motionless on the floor with signs of bruises on her skin and blue blood trickling down her nose. Officer Miller was noting down on his digital pad while Ruby stood opposite him near the vibrant red wall display on observation duty. Connor keenly noticed how her eyes often flickered back towards the WR400. 

Ruby mutely glanced at them with a nod while the officer looked up at their arrival. “Good evening, Lieutenant.”

“Hey Chris.” Lieutenant Anderson replied back before gesturing Detective Reed to explain as he walked closer to the victim’s body.

“Right, after closer inspection we confirmed the victim was strangled to death based on the bruises on his throat.” Detective Reed then jerked his head towards the WR400. “Since there ain’t anyone left in the room expect for that…android and judging from the bruises, one possibility is that sh-it choked the pervert out of defense. 

/ _He almost said she_./

Connor blinked, quietly caught off-guard by the younger detective’s serious demeanor and the way he regarded the WR400 with respect while the victim with blatant scorn. He quickly exchanged glances with Ruby, the PM800 only gave him a glimpse of a half-smile.

Lieutenant Anderson raised an eyebrow, “so, just rough play?”

Detective Reed clicked his tongue, “but here’s the thing. Twelve concluded that android was critically damaged enough to deactivate or shit like that unless it was on countdown while trying to choke him.”

The Lieutenant side-glanced at Ruby, curious, “you actually let an android inspect for you?”

Detective Reed scowled, “well I know jack shit about these tin cans so why fucking not?”

Clearing his throat to dissipate the tension, Detective Collins moved on and asked, “you suspected another person was in the room?”

“Damn right I do.” And then Detective Reed narrowed his eyes, “but the fucking manager refused to share because of customer privacy policies and all that discreet bullshit. The only thing I managed to get him slip were activity logs.”

Detective Collins perked up at this. “Has he shared the information?”

Detective Reed let out a bark of laughter. “That’s the best part, he decided the fucking play the dumb card like _what the fuck_.” 

“Are you fucking serious?” The Lieutenant stared at him, dumbfounded.

“Yep, kept diverting our questions. It also didn’t helped he kept staring at Ruby and asking about the androids at our place.” Officer Miller shook his head with much disapproval. The android in question was now averting her eyes. 

Detective Reed scoffed, “a damn creep is what he is.”

Connor blankly stared at him, to think this was the same man who attempted to antagonize him.

/ _Huh, I actually strongly agree with him._ _I’m surprised Detective Reed is even defending Ruby_./ Amanda observed.

The older detectives too stared at him with albeit surprise. Amused, Lieutenant Anderson drawled, “first getting help from one and now Gavin fucking Reed is defending androids?" 

The latter bristled, “hey! I can recognize shitty behaviour when I fucking see one. Okay?”

He looked away from the older man’s smirk and jerked his head at Officer Miller and Ruby, “anyway, so that’s our findings. C’mon Chris, Twelve. This place is giving me the fucking creeps and I don’t want to stand anywhere near a man that stinks of booze.”

Amanda chortled at that. / _Ha!_ _True_./

Connor nearly wanted to grin at the statement.

Lieutenant Anderson shot him a dirty glare to which Detective Reed ignored with a smirk. Just as the three of them were about to leave, Detective Collins held up one hand. “Hold up. Ruby, you mind staying longer for patrol duty tonight?” 

The PM800 blinked before responding with, “affirmative, Detective Collins. My status is optimal and my battery is at 95%.” 

“You want to have her patrolling outside?” Officer Miller inquired.

An idea struck Connor as he immediately exchanged glances with Ruby, she too has a knowing glint in her eyes.

The older detective nodded, “yeah, if Gavin’s hunch is correct, hopefully there be some clues. Did you bring your raincoat, Ruby?”

“Yes, I came prepared. It’s in Officer Miller’s car”, she replied, glancing at the officer. The latter smiled back, “alright, let’s go get it.”

Before walking out, Officer Miller bid them a pleasant goodnight. Detective Reed followed behind, grunting ‘night’ but then paused in his tracks. 

“Just remember to return Twelve tomorr-” He abruptly stopped, as if horrified at just what he said out-loud and quickly added, “F-Fowler will get pissy if I have to borrow another tin can because it affects the schedule and shit. Okay?”

With that, he hastily fled the room.

They just stared blankly at the door. 

“What the fucking fuck was _that_?” Lieutenant Anderson asked, the disbelief in his voice was made clear enough. Connor found himself asking the same question- minus the profanity. First the coffee, then his serious approach in the case and well, this.

/ _Hmm. Ann did said he takes his work seriously and tolerated androids if necessary_./ Amanda murmured, (very much) reluctantly having second thoughts about Detective Reed’s character.

Detective Collins snapped out of it first and shook his head, deeply amused. “Anyway, I’ll go brief Ruby and question Mills while you guys check this place out.”

Lieutenant Anderson crossed his arms. “Will do, Ben." 

Connor firmly nodded. “We’ll be sure to update you, Detective.”

The other detective nodded back with a smile and left the room.

The investigate unit looked back at the room just as standard protocols popped up in his HUD. 

/… _We should look at the WR400 first_./ Amanda quietly suggested. Connor mentally nodded and walked towards her. He bent down on one knee and upon closer inspection, her eyes were wide open, tearstains on her bruised cheeks and mouth agape. She died out of fear. 

He then took a sample of her blood and ignored the Lieutenant’s cries. The older man winced, “Argh, Connor, you’re so disgusting. Think I’m gonna puke again…”

With his partner just staring at the back of his head, Connor rolled his eyes, “by all means, Lieutenant. There’s a toilet here.”

/ _Good one, Connor_./

“Ugh, fuck off.”

Connor smiled at the rest of his partner’s grumbling and proceeded to analyze the blue blood, revealing her serial model to be #429 671 942. After that, he diagnosed her temple, where her LED was located, his skin faded to white.

 

**[ DIAGNOSIS IN PROGRESS ]**

 

**[…]**

**[ SELECTOR #5402**

**CRTICALLY DAMAGED**

**BIOCOMPONENT #6970**

**CRTICALLY DAMAGED ]**

  

“Just as Detective Reed stated, Ruby’s inspection was correct.” Connor informed as he stood up.

“I’m still surprised he even asked an android for help in the first place. I remembered the first time Jeffrey assigned her to him by force the asshole retaliated like a fucking brat.” Lieutenant Anderson chuckled at the memory. 

Connor stared at him, he didn’t expect the Lieutenant to take note. 

/ _Huh_. _I honestly wouldn’t be surprised_./ Amanda dryly replied.

Connor didn’t say anything as he walked over to Graham’s body and does a quick identity scan, revealing his height, weight and estimated time of death: 06:24pm. His heart showed no sign of cardiac event, and the only signs left are the severe bruises on his neck, indicating clear evidences of strangulation. His reconstruction ran a stimulation of a WR400 choking him to death. The others were right.

The Lieutenant crossed his arms, “you know, while we can confirmed his cause of death, it doesn’t proved that another android was here.” 

The investigative unit disagreed as he shook his head, “still, we’re missing something here…” His eyes drew back to the motionless WR400. 

The older man followed his direction. “Think you can read the android’s memory? Maybe you can see what happened.”

Connor considered it, “yes, that’s one solution to get a lead.”

He knelt by the WR400 again, and tried to connect with her much to no avail. 

/ _The only way to access her memory is to reactivate it_./ Amanda shared. Connor nodded and repeated it to the Lieutenant. 

“Think you can do it?” He asked.

Conner started to force her skin to retract. “She’s badly damaged, but I can try. If I can, it’ll only be for a minute, maybe less…” He then pulled the panel open, revealing various wires inside, two notably had been detached. “I just hope it’s long enough to learn something.”

He connected them together and- the WR400 gasped.

She immediately jerked back up, her fearful eyes widened at her surroundings- at the two of them and instinctively crawled back until her back hit against the wall. Her LED whirled a deep red as she panted heavily as if she was out of breath and bought her arms out of defense. She only has a minute and a half to spare before shutdown.

“Please, _please, don’t…_ ” She tearfully begged.

Connor tried to ignore the anger in his system as he slowly knelt before her and softly said, “calm down, everything is alright. All we want to know is what happened.”

She appeared convinced as she lowered her arms. Her eyes shifted over to Grahams, “is he…is he dead?" 

Connor nodded, noticed the flash of relief across her face and pushed on. “Tell me what happened.”

 

**[ 00:01:00 ]**

 

She bit her lips and started hesitantly, “he started…hitting me. _Again, and again_. I…” She choked on her tears as her eyes fluttered, “I begged him to stop but he never did.”

/ _Disgusting_./ Amanda spat.

Unconsciously, Connor felt his hand tightening into a fist. “Was there someone else with you?”

The Traci nodded frantically. “Yes! He wanted to play with two girls. That’s what he said, there were two of us…”

 

 **[ 00:00:11 ]**

**[ WARNING: CRITICAL LEAK ]**

 

“Where did the other android go?” Connor rushed.

No doubt feeling her imminent shutdown, the Traci panicked, confused, “I…I-”

Without warning, she abruptly shutdown as her body stilled and her LED faded to nothing. Leaving behind a shocked expression on her face. Her eyes still glossed with tears.

Connor stared blankly at her. His system conflicted with anger and numbness.

/ _Connor_./ His mentor reluctantly interrupted after a few seconds of silence. / _I’m afraid we have to push on_./

The android mentally nodded, forcing himself to stand up again. He looked back at the Lieutenant, silently surprised at the stunned expression on his face. The latter quickly snapped out of it and murmured, “so, there was another android...this happened over an hour ago, it’s probably long gone.”

That made sense, and while Connor would be more than happy if they left. However…

Connor shook his head and gestured to the Traci’s revealing ‘uniforms’, “the deviant wouldn’t go outside dressed like that unnoticed and there haven’t been any reports of outside witnesses.” He side-glanced at the Lieutenant and added, “the android might still be here.”

His partner contemplated over that, “think you could find a deviant among all the other androids in this place?”

Connor nearly wanted to laugh at that statement. Amanda chuckled. / _Well, we wouldn’t be here. Including the rest of the androids back at the central station_./

“Deviants aren’t easily detected.”

The Lieutenant muttered to himself, “ah, shit. There gotta be some other way…Maybe an eyewitness? Somebody who saw it leaving the room.” He suggested as he walked towards the door with Connor following behind.

Outside, Detective Collins was questioning the manager with a digital pad in hand. 

“I mean, he came in maybe two or three times…these guys don’t really talk much, you know. They come in, do their business and then go on their way…”

The older detective nodded along, “you ever had any trouble with androids before?”

“No way!” Mills quickly replied before nervously added, “well, once. We lost a model 2-3 months back, same model. Just vanished, we never figured what happened.”

/’ _Just vanished’. Right_./ Amanda parroted.

Connor pulled up the cases and #197 was highlighted. About a WR400 #641 790 831 reported missing after accompanying a client home on October 4th. The client remained anonymous.

Lieutenant Anderson raised an eyebrow and joined in, “don’t mind me, so I supposed you probably don’t have any CCTV in here, huh?”

Mills gave a low chuckle as he shook his head. “Nah. This is what people appreciate about Eden Club…discretion. They can come and go without a trace.”

The Lieutenant didn’t look entirely convinced as Detective Collins raised a brow, “oh? Our colleague this earlier mentioned something about activity logs?”

Mills’s eyes widened at this. “W-well, t-that must have been a casual slip-up I assure you. It’s required to keep track of the androids here.” He then leered, “These things are expensive, ya know? Then again, the good thing about androids is they’re up for whatever you want, even anything wild-" 

At this point, Connor grew tired of listening.

But just as he was about to walk off to think of a plan and send a message to Ruby, he vaguely noticed Mills trailing off from his sentence and felt an unpleasant gaze on him. The investigative unit turned his head to find Mills staring at him.

“This thing also belongs to you?” Was the first thing out of his mouth, his shifty eyes already studying Connor’s body from head to toe. The android felt his shoulder stiffened in discomfort as the manager walked towards him.

Amanda _bristled_. / _If you so dare to touch Connor I will cut you_./

Unfortunately, her fury fell on deaf ears as the manager gave a low whistle. “First the officer model from earlier and now this? The DPD sure is getting some new pretty models, shame CyberLife don’t’-“

Without warning, a hand abruptly slapped onto his shoulder. It was Detective Collins, wearing a seemingly innocent smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. Behind him was a very peeved and mildly disgusted Lieutenant Anderson muttering under his breath, “ _Jesus_ , talking to you folks just makes me love my dog more.” 

Detective Collin’s smile widened. “ _Excuse me_ , Mr. Mills. Now wouldn’t be the appropriate time for that, don’t you think? Oh yeah, speaking of the investigation, Hank, you got any updates?”

The Lieutenant was more than happy to share. “Connor fixed the android in the room for a bit and apparently the guy requested two girls. Reed was right about a third party.”

The detective looked back at Mills, triumph in his eyes. “And there you have it, it would be much help if you shared those logs with us.”

The manager stammered, babbling every excuse he can think of.

/ _Pathetic_./

The Lieutenant turned to Connor, shaking his head at the display. “You go think of something, Connor. We’ll keep this bastard busy. Let me know if you got a plan.”

Connor hastily nodded and left them to their own devices. He quickly sent a text to Ruby:

 

**[ Connor: Ruby, Gavin was right about a third person involved. I managed to reactivate the Traci, but sadly she only had a minute. She revealed Graham rented two WR400 models and didn’t recall anything other then being…abused.**

**Ruby: …**

**Ruby: That's- urge**

**Ruby: okay, stay focused. So, the other android is possibly still around. I’ll update if I see them out here. Detective Collins briefed me to be on patrol here for the night just in case**

**Connor: Understood, I’ll be sure to inform you if I made any progress.**

**Ruby: Roger roger**

**Connor: …**

**Ruby: something on your mind?**

**Connor: I honestly wished they left early.**

**Ruby: I don’t blame you, we both have to keep cover anyway. But the fact that you have to routinely regulate with CyberLife sounds stressful enough**

**Ruby: but as long as no one catches us, it’ll be alright Connor**

**Ruby: Grace always shares this emoji whenever I feel nervous**

**Ruby: (** **๑** **•̀** **ㅂ** **•́** **)** **و** **✧**

**Ruby: …did it work? ]**

It does, as Connor found himself chuckling at her attempted reassurance.

**[ Connor: well, my mood did improved to a degree. Thank you for the encouragement, Ruby**

**Ruby: hey, you’re one of us now. Gotta help to bring up each other’s spirits ]**

 

_One of us._

Connor felt a warm tinge in his systems as he smiled at her last message. 

Feeling confident and focused, he surveyed the area once again. His eyes trailed over to the androids inside the transparent capsules, some empty and no doubt being rented out. One of the WR400 models caught his eye and pressed herself against the glass. Under her gaze, Connor shifted out of discomfort but kept focused on his task. The Lieutenant suggested possible eyewitnesses and the way these androids are scattered throughout the building…

/ _A likely chance they could have spotted the deviant._ / His mentor quickly caught on.

Connor nodded. / _Another thing Mr. Mills failed to mention is the fact that they’re required to have their memories wiped every two hours_./ His tone sounded bitter at the end. He can’t imagine having to reboot so frequently.

Amanda made an unpleased sound. / _Indeed._ _Another way to maintain their privacy policies_./

Connor frowned at that and walked towards the WR400 while a timer came up in his interface, the possibly that they only have an hour or less to be able to capture any witness’s footages. He ignored the Traci’s programmed coy smile and looked at the fingerprint verification scanner with a hefty price sign of $29.90. He wondered whether Mr. Mills would even kindly release the androids for a brief few seconds.

/ _With the way he was very reluctant to share about his customers and the androids seem very unlikely_. _I supposed our last resort to is to rent them out_./

Connor inwardly sighed, ofcourse. Curious, he attempted to place his hand on it. A negative beep only responded back.

“ _No fingerprints detected. Please try again_.” 

Amanda sighed. / _It was worth a try_./

Connor looked over his shoulders to see the two detectives still interrogating Mills. / _I think I’ll ask the Lieutenant for help_./

/ _Well, he certainly won’t be pleased. Not that I care_./

Connor fought down a chuckle as he walked back to the three humans. “Excuse me, Lieutenant Anderson, Detective Collins, a word please?” He beckoned his colleagues with nod.

They turned to him, the Lieutenant appeared more than content to take a break from listening to the manager. “Found anything?” He asked.

“Maybe.” Connor replied, leading them over to the transparent capsules as he shared his plan and added. “Club policy is to wipe the androids’ memory every two hours. We only have a few minutes if we want to find the android.” 

Detective Collins looked alarmed at the information, “every two hours. Shit, Mills didn’t mention that.” 

However, Lieutenant Anderson shot him an annoyed glare. “For fuck’s sake, why am I the one renting them out?” 

The android clenched a wryly smile, “just trust me, Lieutenant. Besides, has Mr. Mills shared anything relevant yet?” 

His partner narrowed his eyes in thought. “True…Fucker is still keeping his lips sealed.”

Detective Collins shrugged, “well, what other choices do we have? I can keep him distracted.”

Connor smiled, “I appreciate that, Detective Collins.”

The older man waved off a hand, “no worries. Just don’t running crying to me if you gone bankrupted, Hank.” He teased at the end as he goes back to the manager, happily ignoring the Lieutenant’s middle finger gesture. 

Said Lieutenant then sighed heavily, turning back to the Traci model gazing up at him. He reluctantly pressed his fingers against the scanner.

“ _Hello. A 30 minute session cost $29.90. Please confirm your purchase.”_

The Lieutenant shot a look back at Connor, “this is not gonna look good on my expense accounts, you know that?” 

Amanda snorted at that. Connor nonchalantly replied, “well, you suggested something about looking for eyewitnesses.”

His partner just shook his head and made his purchase, muttering to himself, “I swear those CyberLife bastards installed in some sarcastic code.”

The android in question briefly smirked at that.

“ _Purchase confirmed. Eden Club wishes you a pleasant experience_.”

“Yeah, you’re welcome.” The Lieutenant grumbled.

The door slid opened and the WR400 stepped outside, smiling up at the uncomfortable Lieutenant. “Delighted to meet you.” She warmly greeted him, bringing her hand out in order to lead him away, “follow me, I’ll take you to your room.”

Her words sounded scripted, Connor thought to himself.

The Lieutenant turned to him, “okay, now what?”

The investigative android slowly approached the Traci model, he noticed how her smile fell and her coy expression morphed into mild confusion. He raised his hand towards her arm, the skin colour on his hand retracted and oddly enough, the Traci complied if not confounded.

The Lieutenant stared incredulously at them as if he witnessed something sacrilegious in a sex club of all places. “Connor, w-what the hell are you doin’?”

/ _I honestly do not want to know what your tone implies._ / 

Too focused to care, Connor didn’t answer as her memories flooded into his interface. Nothing much at first, other than a customer staring at her and wait- an android emerged out of the room Grahams was in. She looked identical to the Traci model Connor had to reactivate earlier in exception for her dark, blue hair. She walked away calmly, towards the entrance, perhaps?

And-

The memory stopped here. 

Both androids snapped out of it. “She saw the deviant”, he immediately reported to the Lieutenant. “The deviant left the room…a blue-haired Traci. Come on!”

Just as Connor was about to rush to the next android, he vaguely noticed the Traci model eagerly pulling the Lieutenant’s hand. The latter stammered, “w-wait, hold up! What am I supposed to do with this one?”

Impatient, Connor blurted, “just tell the Traci you changed your mind!”

He didn’t bother to look back, hearing an awkward Lieutenant politely declining her with a side of self-deprecation.

Amanda can’t help but commented. / _Smooth_./

Paying no attention, Connor quickly updated Ruby:

 

**[ Connor: The third party is a blue-haired Traci, confirmed. I’m searching through the androids’ memories to see where she has gone.**

**Ruby: The manager allowed it?**

**Connor: Well, long story short, I’m forcing the Lieutenant to rent out any androids on the following path I suspect she turn to. ]**

 

For a while, there was a beat of silence.

 

 **[ Ruby: Sorry, I had to read that twice**

**Connor: The Lieutenant wasn’t too pleased, I can tell you that.**

**Ruby: Hah, I can imagine. Anyway, blue-haired Traci. Gotcha. I’m going to the back of the building now. ]**

 

Pleased, Connor turned to one of the dancing Tracis, knowing she has a 360 view of the area, there could be a likely chance that the blue-haired model appeared in her sight. He connected with her and in the midst of the jarring scenes, the blue-haired Traci appeared and was now turning back into the club building. Connor turned back to her supposed direction and shared quietly with the Lieutenant, “this one also saw the traci, I know which way the deviant went.” 

“Then go for it! I’ll follow behind.” The Lieutenant then looked around them, “fuck, there’re androids everywhere! How are you gonna tell which one saw the one with blue hair?”

Connor patiently explained, “I know which direction it took. I just need to find another android on its path.” Before stopping by another capsule with a dark-skinned traci model inside and beckoned a very reluctant Lieutenant to it.

Rinse and repeat, it went on like that for a while with Connor connecting any androids possible on the blue-haired traci’s path as they search further into the building. At one point the Lieutenant grumbled along the lines of: “ _this has got to be the most expensive investigation of my career_.” Amanda can’t help but laughed at his sarcasm despite the fact that they’re in the middle of tracking down a deviant. The last android Connor connected to was a maintenance unit much to the Lieutenant’s relief, revealing the blue-haired Traci fled into the staff room. 

“The deviant fled through there.” Connor pointed out.

The Lieutenant took a breather, tired from the tedious searching as he followed behind. “Fucking-A, this is _crazy_.”

Past the automated door was a brick white corridor and a gray metal door with a prohibited sign down the end. Connor briskly walked to the end and just as he was about to open the door, the Lieutenant halted him, “wait.” 

Connor blinked.

“I’ll take it from here”, the older man firmly suggested as he bought his gun out. Feeling a case of déjà vu, Connor complied and stepped aside. Instead of brute force, the Lieutenant quietly unlocked the door.

He cautiously stepped in first, glancing left and right. So far nothing jumped at them, the Lieutenant eventually lowered his gun and glanced back at Connor, indicating the coast was clear for now before and walking down a couple of steps. On cue, Connor followed behind and surveyed the wide space to what appeared to be a warehouse with storages, an examination table, equipment and standby models. The only source of light was at the maintenance area on the left.

/ _This is unnerving_./ Amanda voiced out. Connor quietly agreed as he spotted a lone WR400 model lying on the table.

“Shit…we’re too late.” Lieutenant Anderson gritted his teeth and lowered his arms. Connor just quietly wished that were the case. Ruby has yet to spot the Traci.

With the Lieutenant leaning towards the right, he diverted to the left. To his direction, there were washing machines, clothing racks with questionable attires and several models on standby, standing still. Connor wouldn’t be surprised if they were extra stocks in case of unfortunate misconduct, the thought of it irritated him. He studied the models as they faced towards him, but no signs of a blue-haired one. But then, his sharp eyes spotted a tint of yellow. In the back row, there stood a Traci model with facial structure similar to the one he reactivated earlier but with shorter, orange hair. Her fringe concealed her LED.

She noticed his stare and her eyes widened with dread, no doubt her stress levels started to fluctuate.

/ _Another deviant?_ / Amanda stated incredulously. 

In a flight of panic, Connor gestured her to stay quiet, silently hoping the Lieutenant wasn’t looking in his direction. 

“ _You found anything_?” Said older man called out to Connor. The android nearly flinched and forced his shoulders down.

“I’m afraid not, Lieutenant!” He shouted back.

The Lieutenant sighed heavily and turned his back, “fucking hell.”

Having to narrowly avoid suspicion, Connor mentally took a breather. Goodness, he would be more than happy to ease his mind in the garden once this was all over. Amanda quietly chuckled at that and agreed. Refocused and diverting his attention back to the deviant, Connor noticed how the fear in her eyes morphed into curiosity and…hopeful?

Connor silently mouthed his words. ‘I’m also a deviant.’

The Traci perked up at that and studied him briefly, as if to determine friend or foe. Quickly sneaking a glance, Connor noticed the Lieutenant still on the lookout, squinting at the androids. He bought out his arm and she tensed at the sudden movement, surprised at his willingness. She slowly reached out for his arm, once she did, Connor transferred her his memories of Hal, Kara, Alice, Ralph and the DPD androids. The Traci snapped out of it first and jerked her arm back to maintain her position. Instead of suspicion, she now looked at him with newfound trust. Connor faintly smiled at this and-

 “What the- _ARGH_!”

Startled, they both jumped at the sudden shout and immediately whipped their heads towards the source. Lieutenant Anderson was on the floor and before standing him was a blue-haired Traci. 

/ _Oh_./ 

“Lieutenant!” Connor shouted as he bolted to the Lieutenant’s side. He mentally groaned to himself, why did things had to go complicated? Much to his surprise, the short-haired Traci too quickly followed behind him.

Just as the blue-haired Traci was about to lunge at the Lieutenant again, Connor pulled his partner back, ignoring his yelp while the short-haired Traci grabbed her arm and protested, “ _wait_!”

Surprised, the blue-haired Traci stared back at her companion and demanded, “what are you-”

The short-haired Traci just took hold of her hand, skin already retracted and the blue-haired Traci abruptly stilled. Connor guessed (and hoped) it was the memories he had shared with her. They quickly snapped out of it and the blue-haired Traci stared back at Connor, the hostility in her eyes lessened and her LED turned yellow.

Taking the opportunity, Connor first broke the silence, “hold on, Lieutenant. I want to ask her something first.”

The Lieutenant was still on the floor, now looking Connor with his jaw slack, his gun not too far from his fingers. “What the hell? Just like-”

“Go on.” The blue-haired Traci interrupted him without a single glance.

Connor bit his lips, “were you the one who killed Michael Grahams?”

The blue-haired Traci first tightened her fist at the mention of that name. The short-haired android just held on her hand firmly, and gave her a look of encouragement. She slowly started. “When that man broke the other Traci…I knew I was next. I was so scared. I begged him to stop, but he wouldn’t.”

Her voice sounded tight with emotions. “So I put my hands around his throat, and then I squeezed…until he stopped moving.” For a brief second, Connor spotted a flash of regret in her face.

She then shook her head, “I didn’t mean to kill him, I just wanted to stay alive. To get back with the one I love.” She glanced at the short-haired Traci at her side, the anger in her eyes faded into sincere tenderness with their fingers still intertwined. The image strongly reminded him of Ann and Isabelle. 

“I just…I just wanted her to hold me in her arms again. And make me forget about humans, their smell of sweat and their dirty words.” She gritted her words as she openly glared at the Lieutenant, said man slowly getting onto his feet. 

“Come on.” The short-haired Traci tugged on her hand before shooting a glimpse of appreciation at Connor. “Let’s go.”

The blue-haired Traci nodded, giving Connor a look first before the both of them bolted off to the back entrance, their heels echoed loudly.

/… _The Lieutenant is not saying anything?_ /

Blinking at the realization, the investigative unit turned to his partner. The older man was still staring into the direction they ran off to with an expression Connor couldn’t decipher. He slowly turned to Connor, “it’s probably better this way…” 

With that, he turned back without a word. Connor stared dumbfounded at his retreating back.

/ _Was the Lieutenant feeling…sympathetic?_ /

Amanda briefly considered that question. / _…Possibly_./

Connor quietly followed behind nonetheless. He vaguely noticed the blue blood on the floor and gave it a taste, likely from the blue-haired Traci and added that to his notes. As he entered back into the club, a message popped up in his HUD:

 

**[ Ruby: uh, Connor, the blue-haired Traci came with a companion?**

**Ruby: And the orange-haired lady mentioned she recognize me through your memories ]**

 

Connor blinked. That was fast.

 

**[ Connor: Sorry I didn’t mention it earlier. But yes, they're both together. The situation nearly went out of hand because the Lieutenant found the blue-haired Traci. Thankfully I manage to found the short-haired Traci first and transferred her my memories of the DPD androids to prove that I’m a deviant.**

**Ruby: oh damn**

**Ruby: smart move. We also do the same thing to gain their trust whether they want to. I shared the two of them my memories for extra reassurance. I’m guiding them now, hopefully we find clothes on the way so that they can blend in.**

**Connor: That makes sense.**

**Connor: And thank you, Ruby. I hope you three can make it across safely.**

**Ruby: I appreciate it**

**Ruby: btw**

**Ruby: they both said thank you :) ]**

 

Connor stared blankly at the message. A glimpse of their intertwined hands flashed in his mind while a warm feeling pooled in his stomach.

 

 **[ Connor: Tell them I tried my best and I would like to apologize for the Lieutenant to the blue-haired Traci since he gave her a bit of a fright.**

**Ruby: Will do. See you, Connor**

**Connor: goodnight, Ruby. Do please be careful. ]**

 

The android walked back into the club, immensely relieved. He found Detective Collins on his digital pad but no Mills in sight. The older man noticed him and said, “ah, Connor. Hank updated me on his way out, said you guys lost track of the Traci.”

/ _He lied for us?_ /

Connor kept a straight face and coolly replied, “yes, it’s unfortunate. My apologies, if only I had searched faster.”

Detective Collins just shrugged at this, “eh, what to do. After having more than one open cases, I don’t blame those deviants either. The humans they dealt with were mostly bastards in the first place.”

Connor stared at him, unsure what to say back. His mentor too stayed silent, no doubt lost for words.

“Heh, just my thoughts. Anyway, I managed to get some activity logs of one Michael Grahams as evidence.”

Oh?

“How did you manage to convince him?”

The older man chuckled, “I mentioned something about the possibility of having his place shutdown for a further investigation since this is not the first case of a disappeared Eden Club model. He didn’t like the sound of that.”

He chuckled again and Connor briefly smiled, “playing the bad cop, as you would call it?”

Detective Collins laughed, “yep!”

/ _With his experience, I wouldn’t be surprised_./ Amanda sounded impressed.

The older man then yawned, tucking away his notepad and started walking towards the entrance, “well, Connor. It’s sure been a long night.”

Connor softly smiled. “I most certainly agree. Thank you for accompanying me this earlier to the Lieutenant’s house." 

“No problem. The idea of leaving you alone with him in that state worried me.” Detective Collins shook his head, all the more reason for Connor to genuinely be thankful for his presence.

Amanda chuckled. / _Thank you, Detective Collins_./

They emerged from the building, the rain continued to pour but thankfully not as heavy as earlier. Connor frowned to himself, recalling the Traci models were wearing heels and completely unsuitable in this weather. To his side, the detective remembered something. “Oh yeah, Hank mentioned he’s waiting for you.”

Halting his search for an auto taxi, Connor blinked, “he is?”

The older man nodded, equally puzzled, “yeah, he didn't say why. Probably to give you a ride? Which I hope he planned to.” His words at the end sounded a tint protective.

/ _That’s new_./ Amanda dryly remarked, laced with suspicion.

“I also hope that’ll be the case, Detective”, Connor responded back, spotting the Lieutenant in his car. The engine already on and he’s sitting behind the wheels.

“…Is he fit to drive?” Connor asked with a tint of concern.

“Hope so. He looked better than earlier.” Said Detective Collins, waving goodbye at his friend before turning to the android with a smile. “Night, Connor. See you tomorrow.”

Connor warmly smiled back, “goodnight to you too, Detective Collins.” And proceeded to enter the Lieutenant’s car.

“What took you so long?” The older man asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“I took a sample of the Blue-haired Traci blood”, Connor smoothly informed him, looking past the flash of disgust on the Lieutenant’s face. “Detective Collins shared with me about the victim’s activity logs that he managed to gain access to. Now, may I ask why you intended to wait for me? I could have book a taxi to return to CyberLife.”

Lieutenant Anderson pursed his lips and shrugged. “Nah, just felt like giving you a lift. And to see what your place look like in person.”

/ _Right_./ Amanda didn’t entirely sound convinced. 

Frankly, neither does Connor as he can’t help but asked, “is that all, Lieutenant? You do realize the CyberLife Tower is approximately 40 minutes away and quite far from your home.”

For some odd reason, the Lieutenant looked torn between frustration and embarrassment as his cheeks started to flush. Finally, he loudly admitted, “fucking hell, _fine_. This is my thanks for getting my sorry ass up and about. _Happy?_ ”

He deliberately averted his eyes away.

Connor stared at him, his lips twitching ever so slightly while he fought the urge to laugh. 

/... _Huh_./

“Thank you?” Was all Connor could say.

The Lieutenant just grumbled incoherent words as he turned on the radio and for once instead of blasting heavy metal, he changed it to a jazz station and the sound of rhythmic piano playing, soft drums, and brass instruments filled the car. He then shifted gears and pulled over to the main road.

/ _This is very strange_./ His mentor only uttered as if she was comprehending the concept of a well-meaning Lieutenant Anderson.

Connor genuinely felt the same. Instead of continuing to question the Lieutenant’s odd behaviour, he tried to focus on his report. Admittedly, he occasionally get distracted by the music. Even Amanda hummed along to it while she studied the footages. The Lieutenant stayed quiet but drummed his fingers along to the melancholy beat.

Connor smiled to himself at the peacefulness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this was one heck of a ride.
> 
> Move aside Gavin, there's a new grumpy tsundere in town and his name is Hank 'what-the-hell-are-these-androids-including-this-goofy-ass-one' Anderson. Now mama Amanda is duper suspicious and Connor is ofcourse taken back. That aside, I also planned to spread out the key events if needed just to expand these characters, including the DPD androids and well in-game it appeared rushed.
> 
> And this fic past 400 kudos???? I really appreciate the support and the positive comments <3
> 
> I also did some more [ doodles ](http://kuewnasi.tumblr.com/post/183024079267/more-doodles-relating-to-my-on-going-dbh-fic) on me tumblr


	13. the warehouse (and a slow step forward)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another case. This time, Connor was tasked to investigate the mystery break-in at one of CyberLife's warehouse over at Detroit Harbour but gets a headache in the end.

The Zen Garden was improving.

Connor and Amanda had already completed planting orchid landscapes around the area and placed some more blooms on a few trees by placing them in little baskets and attached with wire. Now, in the midst of the endless white were shades of red, lavender, yellow and orange. The Zen Garden was beautiful as it was but the added colours made it different, in a way Connor found himself content with. That the android felt like the garden started to have a sense of belonging to him and Amanda, like a mark of sorts, something beyond the coin Abdullah gifted him. That it was his choice and his dirt-covered hands were proof enough.

Soon, soft blue will be added as they started on the hydrangea scrubs. His mentor hummed with anticipation as they did.

That was until an important notification interrupted their tranquility. Amanda sighed as she reluctantly removed her sunhat while Connor just crookedly grinned, getting his hands clean and pulling his jacket over. He pulled up his notifications and a list appeared. It read:

 

**[ BREAK-IN AT CYBERLIFE WAREHOUSE,**

**LOCATION: WEST TORRANCE AVENUE**

**ILLEGAL TRESPASSING**

**EXTRACT EVIDENCE AS THOUROULY AS POSSIBLE**

**FIND LT. ANDERSON AND HEAD OVER TO DETROIT HARBOUR]**

 

Connor first blinked. Well, this was one way to greet him in the morning.

“Oh dear”, Amanda uttered with a clean hand on her cheek. Somehow mixed with concern and amusement, the latter emotion most likely towards CyberLife and Connor just realized his level of concern lowered when he read the scene was over at CyberLife’s property.

Shortly afterwards, Connor immediately shared the news with the ‘DPD Robot Police Squad’ to which the group bubbled up in no time.

 

**[ Team Dad (Brandon): Well, this is…something.**

**Team Mom (Ann): They haven’t identified the individual, Connor?**

**Connor: As of now, none.**

**Bella (Isabelle): Worst case scenario: if it happened to be deviants and another reason for people to use them as scrapegoats because the CTN broadcast is obviously not getting to me :^)**

**Brat (Emil): double yay**

**Team Mom (Ann): Remember, they’re nothing more than speculations, sweetheart.**

**7-11 (Sven): honestly speaking how have you three managed to stand the news every single day? I’m growing irritated myself now just listening to them.**

**Connor: That’s a very good question there, Sven.**

**Sunshine Incarnation (Jess): same**

**Bella (Isabelle): Tuning them out always helps.**

**Lulu (Leah): ^^**

**Hanthethird (Hannah): Imagining the news anchors getting fired often brightens my mood.**

**Vivi (Vivian): oh Hannah**

**J (Justin): ouch**

**Ru-ru (Ruby): nice**

**Team Dad (Brandon): As much as we call can agree certain news stations are garbage, shall we move on?**

**Sunshine Incarnation (Jess): sorry dad (** **￣** **▽** **￣** **)** **ゞ**

**Team Dad (Brandon): Jess, look- …**

**Team Dad (Brandon): Anyway, first, I want to share how proud I am of what the both of you did last night, Connor, Ruby :)**

Connor can’t help but smiled sheepishly while pride swelled in his chest just reading that while his mentor nodded approvingly. If anything, he was more than relieved when Ruby messaged him hours later after she guided the two Tracis to safety and managed to find clothes for them. The android honestly felt anxious with many scenarios running through his processor until she informed him that she resumed her duties.

**Connor: not at all, we did the best we could.**

**Ru-ru (Ruby): yeah, thanks dad.**

**Team Dad (Brandon): Oi**

**Bella (Isabelle): You bought this on yourself ;)**

**Team Mom (Ann): ^^^**

**J (Justin): haha it’s very much established my friend ;)**

**Team Dad (Brandon): yeah, yeah…it takes more than one to keep you lot in line anyway.**

**Vivi (Vivian): I honestly second that. ( ´** **△** **｀** **)**

**Sunshine Incarnation (Jess): hey!**

**Brat (Emil): _rude_**

**Rin-rin (Kirin): …**

**Team Dad (Brandon): Moving on, has CyberLife shared anything else, Connor?**

**Connor: No further information for now. How about on your side?**

**Lulu (Leah): well, CyberLife has been repeatedly asking for Captain Fowler’s arrival due to a very urgent matter.**

**Connor: How delicately put.**

**Team Dad (Brandon): You don’t sound that concerned?**

**Connor: Apologies, the sight of my supervisors panicking has been amusing to me as of late.**

**Team Dad (Brandon): …**

**Team Mom (Ann): hahahah**

**Sunshine Incarnation: Connor omg**

**Brat (Emil): Connor, buddy, I like you**

**Belle (Isabelle): To be honest, I’d feel the same.**

**Ru-ru (Ruby): heh. How’s the situation over there, Connor? ]**

For as Connor was concerned, CyberLife immediately grew frenzy after he woke up from his stasis. The professors concerned with his missions appear stiffer than normal as they grumbled under their breaths with second or third cups of caffeine in their hands. The engineers and technicians are mostly nonchalant, working in stride, amused by their supervisors and a tad concerned.

But none fare worst than the marketing department.

Just from exiting the laboratory, Connor heard stomping feet and people bristling from the upper floors (why they have fourteen floors solely dedicated to marketing remained a mystery). One of the marketing managers and research analysts were in the elevator with him, they have bloodshot eyes while frantically scrolling through the notepads in their hands, as if wondering how they are able to maintain CyberLife’s reputation as if the rising android crimes wasn’t stressful enough. Connor feigned innocence while his mentor shamelessly laughed.

/ _Do you think they’ll pretend to claim that there was no spokesperson available again if it comes to the media attention_?/

Connor scoffed at that. The one consistent response that CyberLife typically does when it comes to the media asking for their comments is to blatantly deny there wasn’t any representative available. When in actually the marketing department deliberately hid in their offices, stressed to the core while they continued to shove out CyberLife's seemingly pristine image it became an inside-running joke to a number of employees.

By the time they arrived at the Central Station, it felt busier. On the screen, CTN was already broadcasting over at the docks with reporters, the camera showed digital yellow tapes and officers on sights alongside other nosy journalists asking about the potential culprits, mainly androids despite the lack of information given. The normally chirpy Isabelle wore a clenched smile as she sneaked glances over at the TV screen, Hannah was tapping her table if not impatiently while Leah appeared the most composed when she’s not rolling her eyes while the news anchors debated on. Sven was on standby duty for the time being and looked as if he’s fighting the urge to glance at the screen with a tilt of his head. 

He entered the precinct and instinctively approached Detective Collin’s desk. Somehow the detective appeared unfazed, as he kindly greeted the investigative android and informed him that Officer Person, Officer Chen and a few other officers were already at the scene over at the docks with Kirin and Vivian. 

“You don’t seem that bothered.” Connor casually remarked.

Detective Collins just shrugged with a sheepish grin, “well, you gotta learn how to get used to big cases like these. Not that I can say the same for Jeffrey, some folks at CyberLife were talking his ear off this earlier.”

/ _I can imagine_./ Amanda deadpanned.

Connor side-glanced at the glass office where Captain Fowler can be seen massaging his temple and the android pitied him. Outside, a small number of officers (including Officer Miller) either at their terminals or pacing back and forth with files. Detective Reed was at his desk and a cup of coffee predictably by his side. The only androids left in the precinct were Brandon, Ruby, Grace, Neil and Eva. The latter three just got back from their previous night duties and were in their stations recharging. As always, Lieutenant Anderson has yet to arrive to which Detective Collins smiled sympathetically at the android, “willing to wait a little longer as per usual, Connor?”

Connor dryly replied, “I don’t supposed I have a choice, detective.”

The older man chuckled, “speaking of Hank, he actually drove you back to CyberLife HQ?” His voice became serious.

“Surprisingly so, despite the distance.”

Connor then went on to recount about the Lieutenant’s gawking at the sheer size of the Tower and his criticism of the completely minimalistic colour scheme which Connor never thought to hear from him (“ _no seriously, how many goddamn cleaners do they have to keep it so fucking white_? _That shit should stain._ ”) Amanda actually agreed with the last statement.

Detective Collins gave a sigh of relief, as if he was glad that there wasn’t any cruel intention behind the gesture that Connor felt something warm in his chest. The older man then chuckled at the story, “yep, sounds like Hank, alright.”

“He actually admitted it was his way of showing gratitude for waking him up for the case.” Connor added with a small grin.

Eyebrows were immediately raised. “Really?”

Connor firmly nodded, “affirmative.”

Detective Collins lowered his head in thought, a soft smile slowly building up on his face. It looked bittersweet to Connor’s eyes. “I’m honestly glad to hear that, kid. He’s been…through a lot.”

Connor just stared at him, the previous events prickling through his HUD. Mostly of his partner’s state and the still photograph of Cole Anderson as questions started to form.

/ _Perhaps another time_./ Amanda quietly suggested.

Connor mentally nodded, forcing a light-hearted smile, the questions in his protocols were replaced.

 

**[ ADAPTING ]**

**[ THERAPY ]**

**[ IMPORTANCE OF INVESTIGATION ]**

**[ … ]**

 

No, no. The prompts didn’t sound appropriate- atleast, according to Connor’s gut feeling (no- androids relied on certainty). Unsure, Connor opened his mouth and said the first thing in his mind:

“It’ll take time. The fact that Lieutenant continued working indicates a degree of motivation.” He paused, did that sound right?

Detective Collins pondered over his words until he nodded and finally tilted his head at the android with a smile, “yeah, you’re right. I’m honestly glad Hank got a partner like you, least there’s one more person to help set him straight.”

“I’m simply thinking the best approach for my partnership with the Lieutenant during these investigations.” Connor swiftly denied.

The detective shook his head, chuckling, “don’t cut yourself short, Connor. The only other androids accompanied him were Brandon and Ann, if not rarely since the bastard always refused and last night he drove you back to your place? That’s new." 

/ _Huh_./ 

Connor wasn’t sure how to response to that. He did recalled Ann sharing how she used to accompany the Lieutenant before, but Brandon as well? He kept that in mind.

Noticing Connor’s puzzled expression, Detective Collins just smiled and changed the topic. “Speaking of investigations, Jeffrey informed me firsthand that we’ll have to head over at the warehouse later.” 

Quietly thanking the older man for taking pity on him, Connor responded, “understood. The professors overlooking my wellbeing reminded me to thoroughly extract any relevant evidence if not twice since it heavily involved CyberLife property.”

Without mercy, his tone sounded flat which Amanda chortled along and even the detective can’t help but laughed instead of questioning it. “I guess those CyberLife folks are not immune to stress at work?”

Amanda can’t help but snort at that. / _Stress honestly sounds like an understatement at this point_./

“Not at all, detective. According to my observation, I can share with you a majority of CyberLife employees have a tendency to drink more than 5 cups of caffeine a day and an alarming stationary budget.”

The trivial (if not rarely shared) information earned another hearty laugh out of the detective. Connor smiled along at Detective Collins’ infectious laughter as he ignored the attention that they were gathering as he could feel perplexed stares at their interaction.

Detective Collins’ laughter eventually died down into chuckles. “Heh, thanks for that, Connor. Always needed a good laugh. Guess CyberLife isn’t all that pompous as they appeared to be.”

“Well, I’m glad I was able to elevate your mood, detective.” Connor briefly smiled before putting on a serious expression. “Since Lieutenant Anderson is not present yet, do excuse me as I’ll go ahead to continue my work.”

“No worries Connor, I also got some catching up to do myself”, he jerked his head back to his files and the documents on his monitor, the android have no doubt that he can complete them in no time.

Connor left him to be and walked towards his desk, however, there was one more person he needed to talk to.

/ _Connor?/_ Amanda asked, after he turned left from his table. / _Oh. Connor, do explain_./ She quickly demanded.

/ _I simply want to thank him for last night_./ Connor mildly protested.

/ _…Fine, I’m only approving based on his punctuality_./

Hah, ofcourse.

Connor just inwardly grinned as he approached the desk opposite his and politely greeted, “good morning, Detective Reed.”

Said detective nearly jumped in his seat and glared at him, “the fuck you want, tin can? Can’t you see I’m busy?”

A white lie. Connor noticed beforehand Detective Reed was actually looking over at his conversation with Detective Collins when he turned his back to catch the younger detective looking in their direction and quickly scooted back to his monitor. His fidgeting hands and averted gazes gave it away.

The android let that slide with a smile. “Apologies, I just wanted to thank you for last night’s case.”

Detective Reed stared dumbly at him, he opened his mouth only to close it again. Finally, he looked away and Connor can see how his cheeks started to flush.

“Your fucking robot brain would have picked it up anyway.” He muttered back. “Besides, Twelve diagnosed that android, I didn’t do jack shit and only passed the memo.”

/ _Oh?_ / Amanda sounded surprised. Connor also thought the man would gloat, instead he was self-deprecating himself and even mentioned Ruby. 

The smile on Connor’s face just widened. “Regardless, you helped to inspect the victim for us, shared the possibility of a third party and even pressured the manager.”

Detective Reed now looked torn between pulling his hair out and digging himself a hole as his cheeks reddened much to Connor’s amusement. “Whatever, your fucking welcome, toaster.” He managed to grit out, attempting to keep a fierce expression, “it’s not like I been working at this joint for nothing.”

“Well, it shows and I appreciate it.” Connor genuinely meant it. 

It was only then Detective Reed stared back at him again, emotions flickered in his eyes from surprise to something Connor couldn’t exactly decipher. Eventually, he smirked and chuckled to himself.

“Yeah, well, glad this human was of any damn help. You actually came here just to fucking say that?”

/ _Connor, why are you being so pleasant towards him again_./

/ _Oh hush_./

“Affirmative.”

The detective stared dumbfounded at him again and only managed, “huh.”

He looked between the android and his monitor screen before deliberately clearing his throat, “so, uh, you lot heading over to Detroit Harbour later?” He then paused and chuckled to himself, “hold on, knowing CyberLife ofcourse they would fucking send their goldenboy to crack the case.” 

Connor stared at him, was Detective Reed attempting to be civil with him? Even at the jab towards the end, there wasn’t any trace of ill intentions.

/ _Hm, I hope that’s the case_./ Amanda remarked, despite her dubious tone.

“Yes, Detective Collins has just informed me this earlier.” Connor then frowned, “however, we have no choice but to wait for Lieutenant Anderson to initiate the investigation, as per usual.”

Detective Reed dryly chuckled and leaned back in his seat, “a fucking miracle is what you need to get him on time.”

/ _Unfortunately_./

“I’m afraid the concept of miracles are beyond my calculations but I will take up your offer, Detective Reed.”

The detective snorted as he turned to his monitor. It displayed an unfinished document of one of the latest red-ice cases, notes, his instagram feed and a page of recommended cat products hiding in the back. Connor had to rewind at the last part, did the detective have pet cats? 

Just as Connor was about to ask, shuffling footsteps and a big yawn entered his hearing radar and he instinctively looked up to find-

/ _Well, this is a record_./

“Oh, the Lieutenant actually arrived on time.”

Detective Reed who was in the middle of sipping his coffee, choked. Connor nearly jerked back out of surprise, “D-detective Reed?”

Said detective was now patting his chest and attempted to swallow his coffee, thankfully with success or else his desk would be a mess. 

Lieutenant Anderson scowled as he overlooked the precinct, “for fuck’s sake. Look- can you lot just fuck off?”

Connor glanced around the precinct and apparently Detective Reed wasn’t the only one to react strongly. Other officers even can’t help but peer over their monitors or swirled their chairs to his direction. Brandon, whose current task is to overlook the precinct looked on with an amused expression.

“Well I’ll be”, Detective Collins stated as he leaned on his elbow, genuinely impressed. The Lieutenant glared at him while he marched past him and just as he was about to sit at his desk- 

“Hank!” 

And there was Captain Fowler outside his office with crossed eyes.

The Lieutenant nearly jumped at this and aimed his glaring expression towards the captain. His face started to flush as a few officers began to snigger, including Detective Reed and his own mentor while others hid their grins and shook their heads in amusement and slight pity. Connor was the latter.      

The captain didn’t seem to mind (or care about) their childish behaviour as he gestured to his office, “in my office! Bring the android as well!”

Huh?

/ _Which one_?/ Amanda’s retort took the words out of his mouth while Connor felt silently peeved. He _does_ have a name. Nonetheless, he followed behind the Lieutenant who was grumbling to himself how “ _Jeffrey I goddamn swear it’s too early for this shit_ ”.

Captain Fowler’s office was spacious. Boards of medals adorned the walls, a large screen display overlooking cases, updates and statistics, cabinets, a closet and the captain even has his own personal TV, still broadcasting the CyberLife warehouse while reporters’ questions remained unanswered. Lieutenant Anderson took his seat opposite the captain while Connor voluntarily closed the door behind them and chose to stand.

The captain took a sip from his mug, the word ‘Cop’ is printed on it in a san-serif cartoonish font Connor identified as comic sans with a red border around it. The android wondered if it was meant to be a gift.

Captain Fowler sighed, “you seen the news?”

Lieutenant Anderson snorted and jerked his head back at the screen, “well, it’s all over the damn TVs.”

Captain Fowler sighed heavily again and leaned back into his chair, “just when homicide cases involving androids is bad enough, I got CyberLife busting my ass when one of their properties was trespassed.”

The Lieutenant smirked, “what they do? Wasted your phone bills?”

Captain Fowler shot him a glare, “One of the secretary androids informed me they tried to reach me fifthteen goddamn times before I even stepped in. When I finally answered their damn call they had the nerve to asked where my ass was before laying me the information.”

/ _Honestly? How unprofessional_./ Amanda sighed, laced with pity and Connor felt the same. 

Lieutenant Anderson burst into laughter. The Captain scowled, “cut that shit out, Hank.” He then glanced at Connor, “and you. What did the higher ups said?”

Amanda clicked her tongue. / _I believe his name is Connor, Captain_./

Connor also felt a tiny flare of annoyance and almost immediately retorted, “excuse me, Captain. My designated name is Connor, I’m sure it was in the manual.”

For a glimpse of a second, the captain’s hardened expression morphed into something of disbelief while Lieutenant Anderson has a twitching grin on his face and looked as if he’s ready to burst into laughter again. But because Connor likes to keep a professional impression, he quickly moved on. 

“As for my supervisors, they have only ordered me to extract any evidences as thoroughly as possible since we are unable to identify the culprits.” 

Captain Fowler appeared focused again and quirked an eyebrow, “they’re already confident an organized group trespassed their place?”

Connor nodded, “affirmative. It’s been stated that CyberLife Warehouses are heavily secured with drones, security androids patrolling 24 hours and they also have guard dogs on sight.”

The Lieutenant crossed his arms and grinned, “hah! No wonder they’re so pissed.”

/ _Which makes it better_./ Amanda chuckled.

The captain just rubbed his temple, too tired having to overlook this mess, “Hank, just head there and do your job, will you? Ben will accompany you.”

Afterwards, Connor found himself in Lieutenant Anderson’s car and in typical fashion, heavy metal and rock music blasted through the stereos with Detective Collins following behind. Connor just muted out the sound and looked out the window, scanning and identifying the passing buildings while a snowfall started to drift in pre-winter season. At the same time he was happily distracted by the group chat with Neil berating Emil for slacking off on patrol duty over at Greektown as he was provoking one of the food stand owner, Eva sharing photographs at Woodward Avenue. That was until Kirin privately messaged him. The PC300 politely greeted him a good morning before sharing details over at Detroit Harbour in a listed format:

 

**[ OVERALL FINDINGS AT CYBERLIFE WAREHOUSE INVESTIGATION, DETROIT HARBOUR:**

  * **CRATES HAS BEEN OPENED, REVEALING STOLEN THIRIUM PACKAGES, ANDROID COMPONENTS (I.E BODY PARTS) AND BIO-COMPONENTS**
  * **MISSING ANDROIDS AS TWO ANDROID STORAGE CRATES HAS BEEN OPENED**
  * **ONE TRUCK FULL WITH THIRIUM PACKAGES AND COMPONENTS NEVER RETURNED, PRESUMABLY STOLEN ]**



 

/ _This is…oddly specific._ /

Connor stared blankly at the information. The implications already set an uneasy feeling crawling into his system.

 

**[ Connor: Okay, this has escalated than I expected it to be.**

**Kirin: If this doesn’t scream deviants then I don’t know what will.**

**Connor: Indeed. Are both you and Vivian just on standby?**

**Kirin: Vivian is accompanying Officer Chen at the moment**

**Kirin: while I’m being given the most thrilling task to prevent bystanders from entering the area. Vivian has been noting down their conversations and passed me the information. ]**

 

Connor grinned to himself. Despite Emil and Kirin’s personality differences, they both similarly held distaste for mundane tasks.

 

**[ Connor: Well, atleast you’re keeping the journalists at bay.**

**Kirin: Don’t get me started on them. The camera flashes and their questions are annoying as it is.**

**Connor: I can imagine. Thank you for the updates, Kirin. We’re approximately twenty minutes away.**

**Kirin: Noted, see you soon, Connor. ]**

 

After thirty minutes of traffic, they eventually reached Detroit Harbour. Unsurprisingly, the media are still there with their portable microphones, photographers and camera crew with persisting questions that their voices blended into one noise. The moment they spotted Lieutenant Anderson and Detective Collins, they attempted to rush over to them if it weren’t for the other officers politely pushing them back because _they have a job to do, thank you very much sir/ma’am_. 

/ _What a nuisance_./ Amanda grumbled.

Connor quietly agreed and ignored them as he walked ahead to find Kirin standing by the digitalized yellow tape. The PC300 managed to keep a stoic expression it’s almost impressive but Connor can closely see the twitch in his facial muscle. He gave him a smile while Kirin appreciated his sympathies with a slight shrug. 

“Morning Kirin”, Detective Collins smiled. 

The PC300 nodded back, “good morning, Detective Collins, Lieutenant Anderson, Connor. Officer Chen and Officer Person are up ahead, Officer Chen is questioning the security guards who worked the previous night.”

The detective gave his thanks but the Lieutenant shot him a suspicious look. “Wait, you talked to them before, Connor?”

Panicked, various responses rushed into his head but thankfully Kirin beat him to the punch. “All police units are aware of RK800’s designation and position, Lieutenant Anderson. After all, we are required to be up-to-date. Also, my designation is Kirin, in case you’re not aware.”

Connor swore he could detect a lazy drawl in his tone. The Lieutenant first stared at him before glancing at Detective Collins, “Jesus, are these things installed with snark or somethin’?

Detective Collins just shrugged and grinned as he walked off, “well, depends on your attitude.”

Amanda smugly replied. / _That is very true_./

Lieutenant Anderson gave him a ‘are you serious?’ expression before giving one last look at the PC300, “whatever.” And walked past him. Connor gave one last smile at Kirin before following behind.

As Kirin has stated, Officer Chen was talking to two security guards that Connor identified as Adrian Johnson and Jordan Taylor outside the security building. Vivian stood not too far from them, observing and processing information, as indicated by her yellow LED. Instead of the bright expression that Connor was used to seeing, Officer Chen appeared frustrated while Johnson and Taylor looked a tad- embarrassed?

Vivian noticed their presence and notified the female officer, “Officer Chen, Lieutenant Anderson, Detective Collins and Connor has arrived.”

Officer Chen blinked and turned to them, her frown replaced by a grin. “It is just my imagination or is Lieutenant Anderson actually standing before me in this fine morning?”

Amanda laughed while Connor tried to retain his. Detective Connor snorted and even Vivian’s smile grew wider. The Lieutenant scowled, “fuck off, Chen. Just lay us with the info you gotten so far.”

The officer pouted, “aw, I’m just happy to actually see you up and about this early.”

 _“Chen_.”

Officer Chen sighed, muttering to herself about grumpy old men before giving a firm expression. “Okay, so, we got a problem.”

She then proceeded to list the stolen goods Kirin has informed Connor earlier with an additional finding that one of the security androids who was patrolling the area where the opened crates were has gone missing as well.

“Huh”, Detective Collins remarked, typing on his notepad.

Connor asked, “how did they managed to gain access to the truck?”

Officer Chen gestured to the guards, “they told me they found one of the keys at their work bench gone missing. No doubt stolen as well.”

The Lieutenant had his arms crossed with a raised eyebrow. “But they only managed to neutralized the drone and the security bot, how did they not set alarms?”

To which Officer Chen tightened her jaw and immediately Connor has an array of predictions in his HUD. He expected the individual or group did a stealth approach based on the little assaults that has been reported so far. Blackouts or a malfunction in the power circuits must have occurred if both Johnson and Taylor’s sheepish fidgeting are any indication.

As it turned out, the realization was much more underwhelming.

“So you’re telling us…” Lieutenant Anderson started off slow, trying to keep a straight face. “These bozos simply ignored the dogs and only went out of the building after they heard some noise which made the barking worse. And then bam, key got stolen and a truck went off on its merry fucking way because they thought it was part of the schedule. No blackouts, no playing with the power circuits or knocking out the guards, no nothing. Chen, _are you pulling my leg here_?”

Connor wondered what does pulling legs have to do with anything but then Officer Chen gave a tight smile and gravely nodded. “Yep, sounds like the good ole’ ‘distract-and-bait’ plan.”

Detective Collins stared owlishly at her. Vivian somehow kept a cool expression. Amanda who thought the whole situation was so absurdly amusing that she burst out into laughter without shame. Meanwhile, Connor felt something akin to a migraine as his eye twitched.

“I don’t think CyberLife would be so pleased to hear the incident occurred due to simple human errors”, the investigative unit blandly concluded.

Taylor’s face reddened, “you’d think we get fired over this?”

Amanda, recovering from her laughter managed to smoothly reply a ‘yes’.

“A very likely possibility”, Connor bluntly stated, suddenly too tired and politely excused himself to examine and reconstruct the scene.

He found Officer Person standing near fallen barrels with a numbered label. Opposite the barrels was a broken glass window and another label. He greeted her and the officer blinked before giving a small smile, “hey, Connor.”

She looked past him to find both Lieutenant and Detective with her senior officer. “So, uh, guess Tina already informed you guys?" 

Connor reluctantly nodded, “yes, it was surprisingly…simple.”

Officer Person chuckled, “oh do believe me, Tina had to take a second to process that.”

“I don’t blame her”, Connor dryly replied before looking over the barrels. “These were the objects the individual used to distract the guards?”

Officer Person nodded, “yes, despite that broken window over there. You would think that first alarm them other than the dogs.”

/ _A smart observation. Honestly, the guards must have been deaf._ / Amanda gave a resigned sigh.

According to the profile scans, Taylor worked as a security guard at this warehouse for only a year while Johnson worked here for about three years.

“Perhaps they’ve gotten too lax”, Connor suggested, despite the many different ways this incident could have been prevented but since its CyberLife he found himself not caring in the slightest.

The younger officer shrugged, “maybe. It was a night shift. Not that it should be an excuse, this _is_ CyberLife property.”

/ _You read my mind, Officer Person_./ Amanda hummed in agreement.

Connor nodded and proceeded to scan the evidences. He first examined the broken drone and connected with it, he only managed to retrieved flickering images of the crash. After that, he inspected the android storages and crates that previously contained thirium packages and bio-components. The fact that the many of the smaller crates indicated an organized group, no individual would have carried all of them. Not only that, what would a group do with a few numbers of androids. According to the storage label, each contained three AP700 units.

/ _Deviants, no doubt_./ His mentor strongly concluded. / _They even also helped to free them_./

Connor nodded just as he noticed Officer Person walking over to him. She surveyed the scene, “you know, one of the witness reports mentioned one of the security androids usually patrol in this area.”

“Hm, have any of you located the GJ500 yet?” Connor inquired.

She shook her head, “still searching. Since we suspected the android was neutralized, we considered the possibility of the android being hidden away and silenced. Even worst, deactivated.”

The younger officer didn’t seem keen with the idea and the investigative unit also frowned at the thought.

“But since we have get to find the android, they may have taken them along”, she suggested and Connor hoped that was the case.

“Most likely, I haven’t seen any trail of blue blood."  _Thankfully._

To which the officer sighed in relief, which piqued Connor’s curiosity just from judging her reaction. Then again, she was sympathetic towards androids, which may explain why or it may be the sight of blood, which naturally raise strong reactions. But ofcourse, this wasn’t the appropriate time and place to ask personal questions so he excused himself to do further investigation and the officer didn’t mind.

/ _Do you think the GJ500 deviated_?/ Amanda raised.

/ _...Perhaps_./ Connor replied as he glanced towards the security building and the entrance only for transportation vehicles.

With the stolen items leading up to the building, Connor set up a simulation. He predicted that they wanted to depart without any suspicions as he spotted another window towards the end of the building (opened and in-tact this time) so they must have made plans along the way. However, were they aware that the access key can be used on the truck via scanning the item or truck, or another android (such as the GJ500) told them? After all, the distraction was used to lead the guards outside and the truck looked big enough to fit the many androids that they’ve set free. Connor included both possibilities nonetheless and turned back.

But he abruptly stopped in his tracks, his eyes trailed back to the opened storages as a nagging feeling probed his thoughts. He understood freeing androids, but the need to take this many packets and bio-components raised questions.

/… _For a shelter?_ / Amanda quietly raised.

Connor just silently took that possibility and went back to report to his partner.

“ _Fucking hell_ ”, the Lieutenant first said. He looked torn between amusement and disbelief with a smirk on his face. Connor was surprised that the older man hasn’t buckled over his knees. Instead, he raised an eyebrow, “you reckon it were deviants?”

“Indeed, they have only narrowed down to items relevant to androids. It’s as if they trespassed for a specific reason and even avoided conflict with the guards.”

Officer Chen tilted her head in thought, “huh. For back-up supplies?”

Connor pursed his lips, “possibly.”

Standing besides him, Vivian’s eyes downcast at the thought.

Lieutenant Anderson smirked and shook his head, “so, a couple of deviants managed a hit-and-run raid on CyberLife’s turf unnoticed. Ain’t that the funniest shit I heard today.”

Detective Collins sighed, “yeah, well, tell that to Jeffrey.”

Amanda pitied the Captain. Connor just gave a small smile, his thoughts still muddled.

They eventually finished up the investigation within minutes. Officer Chen waved enthusiastically at them while Officer Person smiled her goodbyes. Both Vivien and Kirin politely bid them a good day but the PC300 looked if not a tad curious about Connor’s findings that the latter promised to share with the group later after the other officers were done.

“How are you gonna write that report of yours, Connor?” The Lieutenant asked him in the car.

/ _A very good question, Lieutenant_./ Amanda stated.

Connor pondered over that. “Well, the inspection wasn’t entirely difficult but to phrase it properly is rather…challenging.”

The older man grinned, “I’d just write, ‘two security guards fucked up the one job they had as the culprits managed to bypass a fucking drone, guard dogs and security robots like a goddamn walk in the park. The end.’” 

Amanda snorted at that and frankly Connor wanted to as well. Instead, he managed a smile, “perhaps along that structure but without the profanity.”

Lieutenant Anderson smirked. “Damn right you should. Didn’t you say the warehouse was meant to have top security? They invested all that and yet this shit managed to happen. Secured my ass.” He shook his head at the end and Connor just nodded along, holding in his laughter. 

They fell into silence, in exception for the radio music. The Lieutenant drumming along to the beat as per usual while Connor just noticed the gradual increase of the snowfall. It won't be long before the ground would be covered in white snow and Connor felt a sense of eagerness to witness what Detroit will look like during winter.

Seconds later, the Lieutenant frowned in thought. “Still, what’d you supposed a bunch of deviants want to steal that many for?”

Connor averted his glance towards the window. Amanda stayed quiet.

“I’m not sure.” He simply lied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! Sorry it's been a long time due to my day job and I finally got a PS4!! I haven't finished DBH yet (as I also bought KHIII and other viddy games) but I CAN tell you I did screamed at the screen several times during poor character writing (aka North and Markus) but yea enjoying it so far and I get to explore more for extra details if needed. 
> 
> What happened in the warehouse scene was also based on which route I went on which made me laughed out loud. I was surprised it's not mentioned afterwards since it was followed by the Stratford Tower event because you'd think CyberLife would be embarrassed and send Connor to figure what the hell is going on.
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! Feedbacks, kudos or suggestions are much appreciated =)


	14. (unloading questions) in between crime scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and the DPD gang discussed about the warehouse case and what's not a busy day without another deviant crime-related scene to investigate afterwards?

 

**[ no (Neil): Are.**

**no (Neil): You.**

**no (Neil): Kidding.**

**no (Neil): Me. ]**

 

If there’s one thing Connor had to admit, Neil’s reaction was perfect.

No sooner after Vivian and Kirin returned to the Central Station around lunch time with their respective officers, the former asked Connor to help follow up with the updates regarding the warehouse incident to the group once their human colleagues were out for lunch break. 

The investigative unit was more than happy to with Vivian giving out a summary via a listed format with Connor adding necessary details especially regarding the GJ500. Predictably, the chat erupted with mixed responses with older androids ranging from plain exasperation and disbelief to amusement while the younger units unapologetically found it hilarious. It was a good thing the Lieutenant was out so he had to didn’t witness a very tired yet terribly amused Connor leaning at his desk trying to retain his laughter.

Ofcourse, both Brandon and Ann took it to stride and reminded everyone to calm down. Especially the androids currently out-stationed with a few officers asked them whether they were experiencing a malfunction.

 

**[ Brat (Emil): fortunately I’m an exception as Officer Torres is just telling me to cut it out :3c**

**J (Justin): that’s only because Officer Torres is one of the only few officers able to tolerate you since you scared the rest Emil ]**

 

For a second, Connor honestly felt tempted to ask for a list of officers Emil actually frightened. Amanda found it a miracle that the PC300 hasn’t been reported that the officers must have brushed off his behaviour as an android quirk. The group chat tugged his full attention again as Brandon exasperatedly reminded them to focus on the main topic at hand.

 

**[ Team Mom (Ann): To be honest this was bound to happen one day**

**Team Dad (Brandon): …true.**  

**Lulu (Leah): With the crimes rapidly increasing at this rate, I’m not surprised at this point**

**Team Dad (Brandon): absurdities aside-**

**no (Neil): More like sloppy security that can easily be avoided**

**Sunshine Incarnation (Jess): oh snap**

**Brat (Emil): lol angry Neil is best Neil**

**GG (Grace): Neil your mood says it all I love it**

**no (Neil): I’m saying like it is!**

**Connor: I honestly expected blackouts and other possibilities until Officer Chen shared the actual situation that I had to suspend my disbelief.**

**Evee (Eva): big mood**

**Team Dad (Brandon): everyone can we please focus? Please?**

**Team Mom (Ann): yes kids. Please do behave : >**

**GG (Grace): sorry sorry**

**no (Neil): Apologies.**

**no (Neil): But I’m still mad.**

**Team Dad (Brandon): Yes, yes Neil I’m equally as baffled**

**Team Dad (Brandon): But more importantly, it’s clear that the main culprits are deviants. Since they have stolen goods specifically relevant to them and to an extent reported to taken several androids with them which no doubt they helped to free them along the way.**

**Team Mom (Ann): This also confirmed our suspicions of a collective deviant shelter, as if a truck full of parts wasn’t obvious enough. The fact they resort to such drastic plans means the situation must have worsened over there if they wanted substantial supplies.**

**7-11 (Sven): …you mean for androids in critical conditions?**

**Connor: A strong possibility, I’m afraid.**

**Vivi (Vivian): I honestly hope the supplies are enough. But, if they have to break in again in the future…**

**Connor: CyberLife would have improved its security by then. To them, this is an utter embarrassment.**

**Bella (Isabelle): ofcourse**

**Lulu (Leah): I guess that’s to be expected.**

**Ru-ru (Ruby): …do you think deviants in hiding will try to avoid us from this point? As in they will deny any deviant sanctuary.**

**Sunshine Incarnation (Jess): oh yeah…**

**Rin-rin (Kirin): I guess sharing memories is one way.**

**J (Justin): Well…while we have to consider that possibility. Don’t lose hope, everyone.**

**Team Mom (Ann): Remember our goal, all we can do now is to help as much deviants as possible and depend on spreading word that we can be trusted. We have no choice but try to convince them otherwise.**

**Team Dad (Brandon): Well said, Ann.**

**Evee (Eva): ^^^**

**GG (Grace): Definitely!**

**Connor: Indeed, for now that is the best course of action we can do.**

**Sunshine Incarnation (Jess): …you’re right! (*•̀** **ᴗ** **•́*)** **و** **̑̑**

**Brat (Emil): yeah!**

**Ru-ru (Ruby): hm, true**

**Rin-rin (Kirin): I supposed that’s better than contemplating the negatives.**

**no (Neil): very well**

**Team Dad (Brandon): heh, glad we’re clear on that**

**Hanthethird (Hannah): speaking of help, mind calming Isabelle down she’s been glaring daggers at the TV and looks as if she’s going to throw her pen at the screen**

**7-11 (Sven): they’re discussing about android terrorists and I’m feeling uncomfortable**

**J (Justin): welp :^)**

**Vivi (Vivian): oh no**

**Sunshine Incarnation (Jess): ughhh**

**Connor: I can’t possibly imagine the conspiracies that they will speculate.**

**Bella (Isabelle): well they’re wrong and no _you_ shut up MacMahon your household android isn’t going to murder you or your children in the middle of the night maybe you should stop wearing tacky make-up and learn how to interact with them after having to listen to your tangents about how VR and CyberLife are stealing them away from you-**

**Team Mom (Ann): …I’ll go talk to her. ]**

 

**[ - > Team Mom (Ann) logs out of ‘DPD Robot Police Squad ]**

 

**[ GG (Grace): Speaking of news, the public opinion on androids appeared to be mixed at this point.**

**Ru-Ru (Ruby): huh**

**No (Neil): what**

**Team Dad (Brandon): well, I didn’t expect that.**

**J (Justin): believe or not, but yep**

**Connor: You also monitor the public view on androids?**

**Sunshine Incarnation (Jess): sometimes, via social media and all once you read past national headlines.**

**GG (Grace): especially twitter. Some folks would share stories about their androids even in the most mundane situations like taking videos of them interacting with pets its cute**

**7-11 (Sven): I’m all about that ]**

Huh.

Connor honestly really felt happy to hear that.

/ _It’s good to know there’s hope_./ Amanda sounded so pleased as if human decency was a rarity.

The group chat fell quiet again. With out-stationed androids focusing back on their tasks (“especially you Emil” “yeah, yeah, Officer Torres just got an urgent call so byeee”) while the rest made idle chatter but it wasn’t long before officers trickled back in the precinct after lunch. Both the Lieutenant and Detective Collins came back happy and seemingly full with fast food drinks and an extra box of doughnuts in their hands. Connor tried not to give them a disappointed look while his mentor just muttered something about unbreakable habits.

Ofcourse, a new case was promptly given to them afterwards and Connor frowned after hearing the brief. This time, a manager at a Coney Dogs chain over at Chamberlain Avenue claimed his android had attempted to assault him and currently in hiding.

Amanda gave a resigned sigh.

“Apparently Miguel and Fatma were the first responders”, Detective Collins shared as they exit the station. “They were on patrol over at Greektown.”

“Fancy.” The Lieutenant dryly remarked.

Connor briefly pondered, wasn’t Emil previously stationed at Greektown?

His question was answered by the time they reached their destination. The building has been closed down with digital yellow tapes at the entrance with a small crowd of curious bystanders, nosy reporters and even an ambulance van on the side of the road. Emil stood firm outside the main entrance with hands behind his back wearing a rare serious expression. A male officer seemingly in his early 30s stood not too far from him which Connor identified as Officer Miguel Torres.

Emil’s smile only returned when he tipped his hat and placidly greeted them, “good afternoon Lieutenant Anderson, Detective Collins, Connor. A rather pleasant day for an assault case, don’t you think?”

/ _Well, the weather forecast did predicted bright skies and falling snow_./

Lieutenant Anderson actually had to take a moment while Officer Torres lightly berated him, “Emil, I know you’re programmed for pleasantries but now’s not the time to say that.” 

Emil blinked almost innocently, “but you said that it’s good to lighten up the mood in heavy situations.” 

The officer sighed, “well, I did also said once in a while _and_ timing”.

Detective Collins just chuckled at their exchange before putting on a firm expression. “Hey, Miguel, Emil. Where’s Fatma?”

Officer Torres jerked his head towards the entrance. “Inside with the manager, Charles Bells and a few of his staff who witnessed the whole thing. Fortunately he’s not hurt too badly. Just some minor injuries in the face.”

“It wasn’t that severe?” Connor intruded before hitting himself mentally. Oh where were his manners? “Forgive me for interrupting. I’m Connor, the android from CyberLife.”

Amanda chuckled while from the corner of his eye, Emil looked as if he was retaining a small laugh or two.

The officer first blinked before giving a nod and a fraction of a friendly smile. “No harm done. Miguel Torres. And to answer your question, according to the witness, the only assault the android did was punching him back in the face.”

“I…see.” Connor replied while studying his expression. Officer Torres appeared unperturbed at his appearance, rather more towards curiosity and fascination.

/ _Well, Justin did said he appeared immune to Emil’s antics, which speaks for itself_./ 

The Lieutenant raised an eyebrow, “wait, so Bell initiated it?”

“Apparently, it started with yelling and well, here we are”, Officer Torres gestured to the on-going scene with a wryly smile.

Detective Collins gave him an appreciative smile. “Thanks, we’ll take it from here.”

They entered the building to find a female officer questioning a sitting middle-age man with a few bandages on his face at one of the tables. Nearby were four employees in uniforms, presumably witnesses. Lieutenant Anderson approached the manager with Connor trailing behind while Detective Collins decided to talk to the staff. The female officer, who Connor identified as Officer Fatma Yusuf looked quite young (confirmed by her birth date, the same age as Officer Person no less) greeted them with a friendly grin.

“Afternoon, Lieutenant. And hey, you must be Connor. Lily told me about you.” Her grin grew wider with a glint in her eyes.

Connor blinked, judging from the nickname and friendly attitude, the android presumed she’s a close friend to Officer Person. His mentor hoped that were the case, all the more reason to add to her list.

Ofcourse, all good things had to come to a halt when the manager took one good look at Connor’s LED that he nearly threw a fit.

/ _Connor!_ / Amanda cried out when Bell nearly lashed at him if it weren’t for both Lieutenant and Officer shielding him. Even Detective Collins quickly came to his side.

“Hey, hey! He’s just here to help out!” The Lieutenant raised his hands.

Bell sneered, “the fuck I wanna talk to some plastic!”

/ _Well isn’t this familiar?_ / Amanda drawled, already tired.

“Mr. Bell, as Lieutenant Anderson just said, Connor is here to assist in these types of investigations.” Officer Yusuf coolly stared down at him.

Unfortunately, the manager refused to speak to Connor to which the latter had to settle for the witnesses with Detective Collins. Two cooks, one preparer, one head supervisor and three cashiers. Thankfully they were coorperative and willing to share as they confessed in low voices.

“Actually, William was fine until the boss kept picking on him, even as far as to hit him. That’s where the little mistakes started.” A part-timer quietly spoke out.

Small mistakes included prolonged reactions and clumsiness. Apparently it started around the time deviancy cases escalated. Connor had just noticed the TV screen on the wall, he wondered whether the AV500 was growing aware of the news and slowly deviated along the way. He glanced at the manager and his advanced vision managed to detect a suspicious tint of thirium on his knuckles.

“So I gathered there weren’t any issues before this?” Detective Collins inquired, typing away.

“Nah. He’s been here for seven months. He’s easy to work with and well, sure he’s programmed to be but he’s real nice to talk to.” The supervisor responded with a dejected sigh.

The older man gave a small smile, “sounds like a good guy.”

Connor honestly felt pleased hearing the positives in spite of the situation. Amanda just felt content at the growing number of pleasant humans they come across.

“Where did he ran off to?” Connor asked.

One of them pointed out the staff door at the back of the building, oddly reluctantly at that as Connor started to notice a distinct rising level of stress that they were emitting.

 

**[ STRESS LEVELS – 40% ]**

 

/ _Are they hiding something_?/ Amanda pondered out-loud which Connor took into consideration.

The investigative unit then thanked them for their full cooperation before excusing himself to examine the spot where the assault took place. Nothing much, just fallen chairs, broken plates and a table that had been pushed to the side. He reconstructed the scene, starting with a scene of Bell harshly chiding the AV500 for the mess, confirmed to physically hurt him based on the witness’s recounts and the trace of blue blood on his hands. William must have snapped at this point and chose to defend for himself before fleeing the building.

Connor then walked towards the back door via passing the kitchen. On closer inspection, he detected a trace of red blood (no doubt Bell’s) and pushed it open to reveal a dark alleyway. He turned back to the kitchen staff, “you didn’t realized it was him when he fled through here?”

One of them shook his head, “yeah, we honestly didn’t until the boss burst in. Then he told us not to let him escape but by the time I looked outside, he was…gone.”

Almost immediately, Connor picked out the odd pause at the end.

He just added that to his notes and glanced at Detective Collins, “detective, do you mind if I borrow Emil for a while? Since the both of us can detect thirium stains, it’ll quicken our search.”

In the corner of his eyes, some of the employees started fidgeting.

The older man shrugged, “I see why not. I’ll inform Miguel.”

He briefly exited the building to bring in Emil. Detective Collins then looked at them both, “alright, I’ll go check over with Hank. Just give us a call if you two found something.”

“Affirmative!” Emil grinned, almost too gleefully that Connor tried not to elbow the PC300 as the witnesses are already sending him odd looks. Instead, he just nodded back.

/ _He sounds eager_./ Amanda chuckled.

Connor internally sighed as they exit through the back and outside the kitchen was a back alleyway with waste disposal dumpsters placed against the walls. 

He turned to the younger android with a firm expression, “Emil, I do highly suggest you control your excitement next time. You would have been suspected.”

The PC300 pouted but nodded anyway. He sheepishly grinned, “heh, sorry about that. It’s nice not standing around for once.”

/ _It does sounds terribly dull_./ Amanda sympathized. 

Connor found himself reluctantly nodding along and sighed before transferring his findings and notes.

Emil blinked, albeit surprised. “Huh, it’s nice to see decent humans saying rational things. Most previous cases I was involved in were trash.”

The other android nearly snorted. 

/ _Don’t remind me_./ Amanda muttered.

They then focused on the main task and looked around. Since the AV500 wasn’t injured too severely, all they can rely on were fresh footprints on the thin layer of frost. Both android automatically took pictures and carefully walked around it to reduce any disturbance and eventually led them to one of the dumpsters further away from the staff entrance. It doesn’t end there as another set of foot tracks heading towards the main street. 

/ _Well_./ 

The both of them stepped into the open and ofcourse there wasn’t any signs of an AV500 model or bright orange hair. They looked back at the dumpster.

“You said you suspected the witnesses knew something. You’d think some of them help hid William for a bit?” The PC300 drawled.

“A likely possibility”, Connor murmured before walking over to it to lift up the lid.

Thankfully it been cleaned not that it deterred the stench his olfaction detected. He focused again to find a single LED at the bottom and delicately pluck it out. He took a step back and began his reconstruction. If what Emil suggested was correct, it would be likely that the back-end staff told William to hid in the dumpster for a few minutes to prevent Bell from chasing him out into the streets where it would attract much attention. Whilst hiding, he took the opportunity to take out his LED before making his escape.

He shared his predictions with the PC300 to which the younger android agreed with a nod.

“Well, atleast he’s free.” Emil gave a satisfied grin. Connor found himself grinning back and honestly relieved that he didn’t have to conduct a a false explanation. Amanda chuckled at that. They walked back inside and heads quickly turned to them. 

“You managed to find that son of a bitch?” The manager scowled and Connor nearly shot him a glare. 

/ _Really?_ /

Thankfully, Lieutenant Anderson did it for him before walking towards them with crossed arms. “So, any luck?”

Connor reported their findings including the little LED in his fingertips. He occasionally sneaked glances towards the witnesses, a couple were fiddling with their hands or averting glances. Really, it’s so easy to spot their odd behaviour. 

The Lieutenant sighed and rubbed the back of his head, “seriously? He hid for a bit to stall some time?”

“It’s very likely”, Connor coolly responded and a majority of the staff looked relived at this point. “Despite the tense situation, he knew it would cause a lot of commotion if he immediately ran out into the main streets.”

Detective Collins typed away while murmuring, “another open case, huh.”

Lieutenant Anderson rubbed his temple, already tired of the growing number. “Fucking hell…”

Bell stared at them, increasing frustrated. “ _Are you fucking serious_? CyberLife claimed you fucking rust buckets were their finest and they can’t even track down a tin can. Useless expensive piece of garbage you lot are!”

Excuse me?

/ _Oh, so it that how it is?_ / Amanda’s tone grew dangerously low.

Connor too found himself irritated but just as he was to patronize the man because that’s how petty he wants to be, someone else beat him to the punch.

“Apologies, Mr. Bell. But we _did_ informed you we didn’t see any AV500 in our sights by the time we searched the main streets or did the some blood rushed to your head from your claimed critical injury? Would you like us to repeat our report once again?”

Emil’s taunt was disguised with a wide smug grin and clipped voice.

Oh.

Connor slowly turned towards him, torn between slapping him and a nod of approval. Amanda was the latter as she chortled and exclaimed Emil to be one of her favourites. Officer Yusuf stared at him with wide eyes, the Lieutenant looked terribly amused while the witnesses looked godsmacked. 

“Emil!” Detective Collins cried out in distress before turning to the manager, now looking absolutely furious that the older detective quickly ushered both androids out.

Connor can’t help but associate the scene with a berating grandfather figure as they hurriedly made their way out.

Officer Torres who been waiting outside, raised an eyebrow, “uh, is there a reason why the both of you had to rush out?”

Emil perfectly feigned an innocent smile. “The manager didn’t seemed entirely fond of androids so Detective Collins told us to leave." 

Connor nearly wanted to snort at that.

/ _Hah._   _He’s not entirely wrong_./

The officer just gave him a long suffering look, “…right.”

It was only minutes later that they finally emerged out of the building. Officer Yusuf kindly led Bell to the ambulance to which the man didn’t fail to shoot a dirty glare at both androids. Connor stared back with a stoic expression while Emil smirked.

Officer Torres shot the PC300 a look, “you pissed off another one, didn’t you.”

The investigative unit can’t help but noticed the lack of question marks.

“Yep, he did.” Detective Collins spoke out, exasperated.

Lieutenant Anderson glanced between the PC300 and the his colleagues, looking heavily invested at this point, “wait, this is not the first?”

The other detective just gave him a silent nod.

/ _Ohhh, now I’m curious._ / Connor can definitely detect the eagerness in Amanda’s tone.

“But he was being difficult.” Emil responded, not sorry in the slightest. 

“I agree.” Connor defended because Bell _was_ being unfairly disrespectful. 

Detective Collins heavily sighed, “do remind me to give you two a talk later.” 

For once, the smile on Emil’s face fell and wait- Connor blinked. 

“I also have to be included?”

His partner scoffed with a knowing grin, “no offense Connor, but you definitely need it.”

A part of Connor wanted to huff. That he was perfectly intact of keeping a cool attitude in the face of disrespect to which his mentor disagreed with a quiet chuckle.

“A talk about what?” Officer Yusuf walked up to them, from afar the ambulance van started to leave the scene. 

Officer Torres turned to her. “About dealing with bigots.”

The woman chuckled, “oh but you should have seen it, Miguel! It was hilarious.”

The Lieutenant muttered aloud to himself, “it’s nice to know I’m not the only one with a snarky robot.”

“Welcome to the club”, Officer Torres dryly stated.

Banter aside, Lieutenant Anderson and Connor left first while the others stayed behind to close up the investigation.

“Hey, Connor.” The older man said as he started up his engine.

“Yes?" 

The Lieutenant pursed his lips as he placed his hands on the wheels, “you said something about androids being able to adapt with people. Does CyberLife also install in some sort of personality?” 

Connor couldn’t explain why, but he felt his shoulders starting to tense. “Well, we are equipped with a social module- simply speaking we’re being given a set of instructions like appropriate phrases or words that we can use when communicating with humans.”

Lieutenant Anderson then stared at him with an odd expression. “Then what about that android? The way he behaved was entirely different than the other one we met this morning.”

Ah. 

Amanda tsk'ed, not liking where this conversation was going.

Connor somehow managed to maintain his impassive façade, “apparently, the latest models that CyberLife had released this year were given a big update in their social modules. Some made more lively than others to balance it out, as a way to make them approachable. As of now, they are still experimenting with it and studying consumers' feedbacks.”

The older man narrowed his eyes, “really?”

“Affirmative”, Connor monotonously replied, still maintaining eye contact.

They sat like that for several seconds. Eventually, the Lieutenant was the first to break out of it.

“Right, gotcha.” He grumbled but the investigative android can still closely observe signs of suspicion. 

For now, Connor just mentally sighed in immense relief as the Lieutenant focused back on the road. Not that it reduce the nagging anxiety in his system. 

/ _He suspects_./ Amanda raised, cautious. / _I’m afraid there will be a time we will be confronted_./

Connor mutely agreed.

He looked out the passenger window, the snowfall growing heavier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry life got busy but I'm back! Hopefully I can get my scheduling together (hahahaha cries)
> 
> First of all, this fic reached 500 kudos!!!! I'm really thankful for the support and positive responses as it also keeps me motivated <3 <3
> 
> That aside, hope yall enjoyed this chapter! Just fleshing out some characters and adding in a couple of side DPD characters (maybe a thing I will do along the way for Connor to slowly familiarize with the rest of the DPD staff). Also hoo boy Hank is already suspecting our boi Connor but its okay he got his mom and DPD robot fam by his side. In the upcoming chapters thats where we'll fall back to the main events.


	15. concerns (and reassurances)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor decided to voice out his concerns to the DPD gang of his partner's recent suspicion in a meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the DPD androids' [portraits](https://kuewnasi.tumblr.com/post/185084558572/an-updated-version-of-this-because-thats-how) to help differentiate them.

 

“Lieutenant Anderson has been suspecting me, and possibly us.”

Was the first thing Connor stated in the meeting room.

That later night, a majority of the DPD androids were back and stationed in the precinct in exception for Brandon, Ann, Ruby and Hannah. The latter volunteered to keep watch at the receptionist counter. Brandon had to be called in for last-minute patrol duty, Ann was called to observe a crime scene while Ruby had to accompany Detective Reed and Officer Miller in a red-ice related stake-out. Leaving behind the older units to look over the meeting, leaving Brandon to ask (well, more like pleaded) them to keep it under control. 

Ofcourse, Connor lied that he needed to finish up his analysis not that it deterred his partner’s lingering suspicion but the older man gruffly bid him off goodnight nonetheless.

“In what way?” Leah asked, beckoning him to elaborate. She seemed to be taking it calmly just as the rest while a few looked a tad worried.

“He asked me whether androids come pre-installed with a type of personality. He noticed how both Emil and Kirin acted differently after the Coney Dogs investigation this earlier afternoon. I also have to admit, the plaintiff was quite rude towards us both and well…”

Connor trailed off, his eyes shifted over to to the younger unit and the others follow suit. Emil gave a sheepish grin, “I, uh, may have insulted him real bad.”

On that cue, the older PC300 elbowed his twin.

Emil cried out, “hey!”

Kirin glared at him, “idiot, you’re the one giving it away. And we all know this is not the first incident.”

“And continue to do what? Ignore them?”

“You _do_ realized how serious the recent circumstances are!”

“Hey! Least what matters-”

“Enough, you two!” Neil abruptly stood up from his seat.

Both PC300s immediately flinched and shrink under his harsh glare.

“S-sorry”, Emil muttered with a side of guilt while Kirin mutely nodded, diverting his eyes to the side.

Vivian sighed in relief at the subdued tension before giving a sympathetic smile. “Well, it’s not like we can blame you.”

“When did he start to suspect?” Justin asked Connor with a concerned expression.

Connor briefly paused, “I’d say…he only made it apparent today.”

“I guess we have to try to maintain our act from now on?” Grace raised with one raised eyebrow as she leaned back into her seat.

/ _That would be a difficult task_./ Amanda deadpanned.

To the PM700’s right, Sven wore a dejected expression and murmured to himself, “I guess I have to stop interrupting civilians when they’re taking their pets out for a walk.”

This earned some sympathetic looks while Jess patted him on the back, “stay strong, Sven.”

Connor blinked, “it didn’t occurred to you over the years?”

Justin exchanged looks with the older units and shrugged, “well…Detective Collins was the one who volunteered to look over us and he honestly didn’t mind when our behaviours grew lax over time.”

Isabelle nodded with a small smile, “yeah, he even admitted he found it pleasant when we’re less…robotic.”

Neil scoffed, “the fact that he only gave you and Emil a lecture is one big indication otherwise. Any other person would have reported it." 

Emil looked away while Connor gravely nodded, the implication was clear to all of them. 

“Indeed…but, what about the other officers? Especially Captain Fowler.” Connor raised next.

“Captain Fowler is a bit difficult.” Justin admitted with a sigh. “We’re mostly on neutral terms and only communicate with him concerning work.”

“But his wife is lovely.” Leah bought up with a small smile. “She came in the precinct several times before and even initiate conversations with us.”

A majority of them nodded with fond smiles. “And she’s one of the few people the captain is afraid of.” Isabelle added with a grin.

“Is that’s so?” Connor remarked, intrigued as he tried to imagine a visibly frightened captain.

/ _Interesting_./ Amanda chuckled, tucking that little trivial information away.

“As for the cops, hmmm.” Vivian tilted her head in thought. “I supposed a few were actually alright with it, especially the friendlier or pro-android officers such as Officer Person, Chen, and Miller. While some either slowly grew on us or…avoid interacting with us altogether.”

Her tone grew quiet and they frowned at the last sentence but Connor wasn’t surprised to hear that. Lieutenant Anderson was a prime example. Okay, well, initially.

His mentor scoffed at that.

“No kidding”, Isabelle frowned as she leaned her elbows onto the table. “Bailey ignored us a majority of the time.”

Connor glanced at her. “Bailey?”

“He’s the one who sits down at end at the counter.” Leah explained, wearing a frown as well.

“Remember Officer Jenkins and Officer Kelly?” Grace dryly dropped in next.

“The ones who left before Ruby and I came in?” Emil raised an eyebrow.

Justin groaned, “those people were the _worst_.”

“Ugh, tell me about it. I never met egos so high until I had to accompany them.” Eva rubbed her temple just at the mere mentions at their names. Vivian actually shuddered, Neil grimaced while Sven quietly huffed.

Connor stared wide-eyed at them. “Just how terrible were they?”

Eva looked at him dead in the eye. “Connor. It was as if you’d rather accompany Detective Reed.”

Connor slowly blinked back.

Oh. 

/ _The fact that there are much worse people than that delinquent is already amazing itself_./

“But, atleast there’s good officers we can trust, right?” A cheerful voice chimed in.

They turned to Jess, who wore a wide grin (admittedly brimming with confidence). “Sure there had been a few bad ones, but atleast there are those willing to interact with us over time.”

They all took a moment to ponder over that.

“You’re not wrong…” Neil murmured with crossed arms.

Justin chuckled, “we _did_ noticed a pattern that whenever we managed to save officers from getting severely injured, they’ll reconsider their opinions on androids.”

Kirin muttered, “just like Officer Washington. He was adamant towards us until I saved him from a gunshot. He even gave a proper apology.”

“Ay, as it turned out he’s actually a pretty cool old guy.” Grace grinned, knocking shoulders with the PC300 to which he just gave a half smile in response.

“And ofcourse there’s the good old slow ‘warming up’ process”, Sven dryly chuckled. “That really took some time.”

Jess laughed. “Right? Officer Wilson was one of them. At first he was withdrawn towards us until I became his frequent back-up observer.”

Eva turned to her, “I heard he’s coming back tomorrow?”

The PM800 grinned and nodded, “yep! Officer Miller told me he’s all good to go after his physical therapy sessions.”

Officer Wilson. For some odd reason, the unfamiliar name lingered again.

/ _During the hostage case three months ago_./ Amanda started. / _Your predecessor saved him_./

Huh?

Static images blurred in his HUD. There was a bleeding man on the ground as Daniel shouted at him with a gun in his hand.

/ _He was losing a lot of blood that time. Despite being at gun point, your processor chose to aid him_./

Connor just quietly digested the newly shared information, unaware of a few concerned expressions directed at him.

“Oh yeah.” Emil’s light-hearted voice tugged Connor’s full attention. “I remembered scaring him.” 

Neil rolled his eyes, “if I were to pick a factor of why the officers remained wary of us is because of that horrible attitude of yours.”

Defensive, Emil scowled, “well, your face is no better. Didn’t you scared some kids before?”

Chuckles and light laughter echoed in the room. Upon closer inspection, Connor can clearly observed how the PC200’s increasingly flushed face twitched.

“Now, now”, Justin patted his shoulder with a tight smile, as if he can already predicted another petty argument to unfold. “Atleast it was only two kids you’ve actually frightened.”

“It genuinely happened?” Connor shot Neil an incredulous look.

Sniggers and retained snickers quickly morphed into full-on laughter. Even Amanda found herself chuckling along. Neil whipped his head at Justin, glaring daggers at him and the latter just raised his hands out of defense despite the teasing grin on his face.

Banter and laughter aside, the DPD androids continued to share their anecdotes and stories. They frequently dropped officers' names that they grew fond of overtime. Whether it be Officer Person defending them, Officer Chen’s shining positivity, Officer Miller’s sincere concerns, Officer Yusuf’s light-hearted jokes, Officer Torres’ award-winning patience, or Officer Washington’s attempts of getting the more serious units to loosen up but most of all, they frequently bought up Detective Collins.

“He’s like an uncle, or a grandfather even.” Sven perfectly summarized with a smile.

“Our number one favourite.” Jess firmly nodded as if it was a permanent rule.

Amanda chuckled. / _To that, I concur_./ 

At the same time, it got Connor thinking. In spite of Lieutenant Anderson’s recent suspicion, the older man actually grew…friendly towards him and even addressed him by his name as memories flooded his HUD. 

/ _But he still needs to upgrade his wardrobe_./ His ever stubborn mentor scoffed.

Connor nearly grinned, taking it as a sign of Amanda (very) reluctance to reconsider her adamant view of the lieutenant.

“Something on your mind, Connor?” Isabelle asked him, curious.

Connor blinked, he’d just realized the chatter fell quiet with them looking at him with albeit concerned expressions. “I beg your pardon?”

“Well, you appeared to be deep thought", said Justin.

Connor pursed his lips, “apologies, I was just thinking about my relationship with Lieutenant Anderson. I did notice how friendly he became and how he actually showed empathy for androids.”

This immediately raised eyebrows.

“Hold up, hold up.” Eva made a time-out motion. “This is the same lieutenant with anti-androids stickers over his desk and profusely refused to have androids accompany him. _Our_ lieutenant?”

/ _Oh believe us_./ Amanda drawled.

Connor chuckled before lowering his eyes. “Surprisingly so. During our investigation at the Eden Club, we were actually face-to-face with the traci deviants. But he let them go after hearing their stories, declaring it was for the better.”

They all contemplated over this with mixed reactions ranging between confusion, unconvinced and hopeful. “Huh.” Neil uttered, wrapping his head around this new set of information.

“And now he’s determined to know whether you’re a deviant.” Leah finished.

“Precisely.” Connor nodded before hesitated, “but that’s to be expected I supposed. I just hoped the outcome to be positive.”

Honestly speaking, his anxiety spiked briefly just thinking about other likely possibilities, most of it negative. Amanda quietly soothed him. / _Oh Connor_.../

The DPD units stayed quiet for a moment.

“Well…” Isabelle slowly started as she placed a hand on his shoulders, “the way you mentioned how he been treating you alright, let's hope that's the case. But, if anything happens, just come to us. Got it, Connor?” She finished with a determined expression. She wasn’t asking for a promise, it was a vow.

Connor nearly jerked back, taken back by the firmness in her tone. His eyes flickered over to the units, greeted by serious expressions and confident grins. Warmness flooded his systems as Connor found himself smiling.

“Thank you”, was all he could manage to say, smiling tentatively as he could detect the tremble in his voice.

They all smiled at this, satisfied that the latest member in their group felt assured and safe.

“So, got any tales to share about the Lieutenant, Connor?” Emil eagerly asked, swiftly changing the topic to lighten up the mood. 

"Other than his love for death metal." Kirin deadpanned as a few poor units somberly nodded.

Grace snorted, “and his 90s clothes. Sure it looks tacky and out of place, but I get the aesthetics.”

/ _Grace. No_./ Amanda stressed out.

Connor just laughed, more than happy to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment Connor shared his surprise of what Hank likes (including classic novels and jazz), the others just stared at him as if he grew a second head because same. But hey, atleast one of them appreciate his fashion taste.


	16. (a story to share) on a little boat cruise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some satisfying progress in the garden, Connor finally learns something new about his mentor.

 

“Ah, it’s nice taking a break once in a while.”

Amanda let out a content sigh as she leaned her elbow on the side of the boat with a demure smile. Her sunhat laid on her lap as her eyes surveyed the garden landscape, satisfied with their progress. The colourful orchid displays, the soft blue hydrangea scrubs, the little maple leaf bonsai Connor placed on a display platform next to the rose trellis and the pink and white camellia scrubs that they had replaced some of the plain green bushes with. The skies were clear as the artificial sun shines on. 

Connor nodded with a smile, looking in her direction as he gently rowed the boat. “I agree. And it’s so peaceful here…away from the noise.”

His mentor hummed in agreement. “Indeed, sometimes I’d just like to spend my days here and not think about the chaos.”

Connor chuckled, “I don’t think CyberLife would like that.”

Amanda scoffed, “well, Cyberlife can shove off. A payment for neglecting me for how long.”

The android first stared. It just occurred to him he hasn’t known much about his mentor. Other than being an AI assistant, his main handler, her vivid love for gardening and little tolerance for rudeness and inefficiency.

 

**[ ASK ABOUT HER PAST ]**

**[ CHANGE TOPIC ]**

**[ STAY QUIET ]**

  

Taking a gamble, Connor took the first prompt.

“They did?” He quietly asked, resting the paddles.

A small smile slowly made it’s way on her face as she looked back at him. She titled her head, “care to hear a little story?”

Connor wordlessly nodded.

Amanda took a deep breath and averted her gaze, as if she was contemplating where to start her tale.

“Well”, she slowly started, “first of all, Elijah Kamski was the one who created me as one of his artificial intelligence program dedicated for task management. I supposed you could also say I was a prototype. If memory serves me right, it was after CyberLife’s success.”

Connor blinked, repeating that name. Elijah Kamski, the genius scientist who created a solid foundation of androids after introducing biocomponents and thirium 310. The same man who founded CyberLife at the mere age of sixteen after graduating university. It had been a few years since he resigned as CEO and no one heard a word from him since then.

Curious, Connor asked, “why didn’t he bring you as well after his resignation?”

At first, Amanda stayed silent with an odd glint in her eyes. “Perhaps he thought I could be of use for CyberLife. The only thing he left behind for me was this mind palace."

Connor blinked, Kamski was the one who programmed this landscape?

He tilted his head with a puzzled expression, “but why a Japanese-style garden? It sounds quite particular.”

Amanda just shrugged, albeit amused, “who knows? Perhaps he designed it on a whim.”

Her tone sounded stiff for a second. Taking note, Connor just looked past it and let her continue.

“Anyway, in the beginning CyberLife’s scientists and technicians mainly used me as a reference and a guideline for Kamski’s works and coding. Only now they decided to upgrade me so that I can be placed in android-related investigations instead of a brand new AI. I guess they wanted to save budget and recycle previous assets.”

She chuckled to herself, seemingly self-deprecating. Connor frowned at this, “other than that?”

His mentor leaned back and stared up into the blue sky, “other than that, nothing. I was in stasis a majority of the time unless they needed to boot me up. Now that I think about it, it does seem…dull. Honestly speaking, this is the longest time I’ve been this active.”

She glanced back at the increasingly colourful garden, a smile building on her face.

Connor silently processed her words. An older AI program created by CyberLife’s founder only to be used as temporary reference and later on recycled for major investigation assistance. Connor considered that decision was purely made on the fact that she was Kamski’s creation, creating much convenience on their part. After all, why wouldn’t they re-use such a valuable asset? 

(“ _When they are deemed obsolete and inconvenient_.”) 

Amanda’s bitter words echoed in his head after learning the fates of previous DPD androids. He wondered whether that was how his mentor felt, being put aside for so long until the recent events.

“That sounds lonely.” Was all he could say. His eyes then flickered over to the rose trellis.

“Does that explain the roses you planted?”

Amanda chuckled as she cast her eyes down. “Well, while waiting for your arrival, which took longer than what those professors had estimated, _typical_. Admittedly I felt bored to a degree and thought to do something productive with the garden being so scarce in the first place.” 

She paused before looking straight back at him with a knowing grin. “Now, I don’t feel as lonesome.”

Her eyes sparkled and Connor first stared at her dumbfounded. Gradually, a tingling feeling seeped through his system.

“Really?”

She firmly nodded with a crooked smile, “yes, really.”

Connor felt his cheeks grew warm and he deliberately ducked his head, genuinely overwhelmed. His mentor just chuckled at his bashfulness. 

“Then…” He first murmured, lifting his head, “when would you like to introduce yourself to the rest? I’m sure they’ll take a liking to you.” 

At the same time, it’s very certain that the DPD androids would find it ironically hilarious to learn a CyberLife AI assistant also went deviant on them.

Amanda laughed, “I’m flattered, Connor.” She then pulled a thoughtful expression, “perhaps when the timing is right, or when they have any further questions about CyberLife. For now, let’s just focus on aiding deviants.”

Connor nodded back with equal determination. “Yes, you’re right.” 

His mentor gently smiled back.

  

**[ AMANDA – FRIEND AND FAMILY ^^^]**

  

“But first”, she said offhandedly as she turned to the white structure that stood tall on the island. “Shall we finally do something about that? It’s so empty compared to the rest.” She frowned, crossing her arms.

Connor just grinned, content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Amanda backstory I never thought to do until this fic.
> 
> Headcanon: the original Amanda Stern probably liked gardening as well since apparently Elijah was the one who first designed the zen garden but there was no further explanation other than the place being improved overtime by other people so maybe it was his way to commemorate his former mentor is one plausible theory I can think of.
> 
>  
> 
> [ bonus garden besties doodles ](https://kuewnasi.tumblr.com/post/185793583092/just-a-detective-robot-and-his-ai-mom-doing-some)


	17. the public enemy (and gaining trust)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Lieutenant Anderson head over to Stratford Tower after a deviant hijacked Channel 16 station and made a national headline. Connor does what he does, meets a disrespectful FBI agent, reconciled with an old face, has a word or two about the group of deviants who snuck in and Amanda may be hiding something.

How long has he only been with the DPD again? 

Ah, that’s right, five business days. Already cases of missing androids and deviant assaults quickly escalated into warehouse break-ins and a hijacked broadcast that made the national highlight of the century. Connor sometimes wondered what’d he do to deserve this.

/ _And I was in the middle of tending the orchids_./ Amanda sighed, if not dramatically. Connor nearly smiled out of pity as he flipped his coin around.

Next to him, the Lieutenant grumbled with crossed arms as the elevator ascended. Not that Connor can blame him, that morning was another open case of a missing android and Connor didn’t have the chance to pass him the coffee he’d brewed in order to elevate his mood based on the instructions Detective Reed shared with him last time.

Said detective was also in the same room, surprisingly making civil conversation about yesterday’s red-ice case after the android raised concerns about his bandaged hand. By civil, the detective just vented out to him along the lines of, “was just some hot-headed teens who were so high that they refused to stay down which shouldn’t be the hardest thing to do but _nooo_ they had to bring out a damn knife. Like _holy shit_." 

Thankfully, Officer Miller came out unscratched when he entered the precinct with Ruby following behind him. It was past midnight by the time they finally wrapped up the case and the officer was more than kind enough to welcome her into the Miller household to rest. Cue in shared snapshots of his five months old son who is nothing but a bundle of adorableness.

Ofcourse, those moments were cut short with an abrupt broadcast interruption of an android delivering a speech, which apparently appeared on every screen in the entire United States. Then followed by a fresh and very, very, _very_ important task from CyberLife to investigate it as soon as possible in large bold, red text. Connor thought absently to himself what’s the current situation over there. 

Amanda chuckled. / _Chaos, on doubt. They haven’t even came forward with the warehouse break-in yet_./

A gruff voice interrupted his thoughts, “You’re starting to piss me off with that coin, Connor.” The moody Lieutenant glared at him.

/ _Oh hush, it’s not like coin tricks does any harm_./ Amanda huffed, defensive.

Because not obligating to his partner’s orders sounded admittedly satisfying, Connor just stared at him, not halting his tricks in the slightest and drawled, “may I ask how, Lieutenant?”

Only now he fully understood Emil’s antics.

Predictably, the Lieutenant looked both tired and exasperated while his mentor just gave a smug, dark chuckle.

Thankfully, they finally reached the 79th floor, pulling away the older man’s attention as the door slid open. He smirked, “shit, what’s going on here? There was a party and no one told me anything?”

They walked into the hallway and in a way, he was right. Other than DPD officers and forensics, Connor also identified officials in suits, reporters and SWAT officers. Officer Miller appeared to have waited for them outside the lift as he was looking over his notes. He turned to them, giving a wry grin, “hey Hank, Connor. Heh, yeah, it’s all over the news, so everybody’s butting their nose in…Apparently even the FBI want’s a piece of the action.”

/ _Oh, ofcourse_./

Lieutenant Anderson scoffed, “ah Christ, now we got the Feds on our back…I knew this was gonna be a shitty day…so what do we got?”

They slowly walked towards the broadcast room as Officer Miller explained their findings. This included a group of four androids who appeared to have a concrete idea of the tower layout based on their well organized plan as the officer shared how the others have yet to figured out how they managed to get this far undetected.

/ _Inside help?_ / Amanda suggested, a very plausible idea. Connor surveyed the area, his eyes noticed a small hidden surveillance camera above the door.

Officer Miller continued to explain as he gestured to security counter, “they attacked two guards in the hallway. They probably thought the androids were coming to do maintenance. They got taken down before they could react. Ain’t that right, Lillian?”

They looked to the younger officer who stood behind the counter with a notepad in hand. She firmly nodded, “correct. They were found here and tied up. It appeared these androids didn’t plan to resort to violence since no one was harm. Also, hello Lieutenant, Connor.”

Connor greeted back with a smile before asking, “no staff employee were actually injured?”

“Yep, believe or not. Even if it meant risking one of the employees to call for emergency.”

Lieutenant Anderson raised an eyebrow at this, “huh. How many people were working here?”

“Just two employees and three androids, JB300s to be exact.” Officer Person answered. “The deviants took the humans hostage and broadcast their message live. They then made their gataway from the roof.”

The Lieutenant cocked his head, “the roof?”

Officer Miller confirmed this with a nod, “yeah, they jumped with parachutes. We’re still trying to figure out where they landed, but the weather’s not helping…”

Connor can sympathize with that, the snowfall has been heavy as of late. The Lieutenant shrugged, “eh, can’t blame ya.”

They then entered the broadcast room,  several figures once again were examining the scene. Connor caught eyes with Grace who stood in the corner as an observer. However, Neil wasn’t anywhere in sight. They were the only ones the Detroit officers bought along for this investigation.

“Who the hell is he?” The Lieutenant muttered. Connor looked in his direction to find a lone figure in a coat standing in front of the large screen, displaying a freeze frame of the android with their skin disabled. 

Officer Miller just gave a reluctant grin before he led them over to the figure, “this is Special Agent Perkins from the FBI. Agent Perkins, Lieutenant Anderson is in charge of investigating for Detroit Police.”

The lieutenant forced a friendly grin, which honestly looked a tad terrifying. The agent just stared coolly back with his head held high before looking past him with narrow eyes. At Connor, to be exact.

“And what is _that_?”

Well.

/ _Great, another one_./ Amanda muttered, as if a pest came along. Frankly, she wasn’t wrong.

Connor feigned a pleasant smile, “good afternoon, my name is Connor. The android sent by CyberLife.”

Agent Perkins let out a snort, “androids investigating androids, huh?” Ending it with a smirk as if it’s the most hilarious thing he’d heard all day.

/ _Did he even realized what he’d just said_./

Connor could feel a twitch in his face. “That sounds rather redundant, Agent Perkins. It’s like saying humans investigating humans.”

 

Oh. 

 

The smirk immediately fell from the agent’s face, replaced by pure infuriation. Officer Miller slowly turned to him with wide eyes while Lieutenant Anderson looked...impressed on his behalf? Amanda just _lost it_ as her boisterous laughter rang through his head. Meanwhile, Connor just dumbly stood there with a blank expression as a part of him _really_ wanted to die. Oh is it that difficult to _keep his mouth shut_?

Fortunately, his partner stepped in with a satisfied smirk on his face. “Gotta admit he’s right, agent. Anyway, pleasure meeting you and have a nice day.”

And for a brief second, he flipped off the agent off. Connor nearly wanted to applaud at the sight. Just as he was about to stride off, the other man blocked his way, jeering, “whatever. The FBI will take over the investigation, so you’ll soon be off the case.”

Connor mentally stressed at the possibility. Amanda hissed. / _Well, we’ll make sure to prevent that from happening_./

But before walking off, he shot one last sly look at them, “oh and, watch your step. I appreciate it if you don’t fuck up my crime scene.” And with that, he leisurely strode off to the other side of the room.

Once the agent was out of earshot, the Lieutenant scowled, “what a fuckin’ prick!”

/ _Much agreed_./ Amanda concurred in a low tone, sounding as if she’s itching to take out her garden shears. For once, Connor didn’t felt the need to stop her.

Officer Miller grinned widely at Connor, “nice one, Connor. You sure showed him.”

The android smiled apprehensively, “well, he was rather hostile.”

The officer chuckled, “no kidding, I rarely come across these types of guys but whenever I did, it was all about business and territory.”

“Guess it comes in the package of being a Feds dick”, Lieutenant Anderson dryly remarked.

Officer Miller chuckled again before clearing his throat, “anyway, I’ll be nearby. If you need anything, just ask me.” Before walking off to the side to look back at his notes.

Connor gave him an appreciative smile while the Lieutenant gave his thanks with a half grin. The latter then turned to Connor, “alright, let’s go have a look around. Just let me know if you found anything.”

Connor nodded, “okay, Lieutenant.”

With that, the older man walked off to inspect other parts of the room, leaving Connor behind at the screen.

/ _Oh, Grace has just messaged you_./ Amanda notified him, albeit amused. Connor blinked, and opened it up.

 

**[ Grace: _Connor did you just shot down a FBI agent_ ]**

 

Connor nearly flushed, side-glancing at her to find the PM700 retaining a grin. He turned to monitor screens before him to pretend that he was inspecting.

 

**[ Connor: Did you hear what he said?**

**Grace: yeeeep. Something about androids investigating androids? That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.**

**Connor: Indeed, I failed to see the humour and the words just slipped out. I genuinely need to work on that.**

**Grace: heh, can’t blame you when you’re in the face of human idiocy. Even Neil himself wouldn’t show mercy.**

**Connor: I can imagine. Now that you’ve mentioned him, where is Neil?**

**Grace: He’s been tasked to guard the JB300 units who were in this room over at the kitchen, which is in the back.**

**Grace: He’s waiting for you to initiate dialogue with them. After all, it be weird to find a PC200 questioning them, as well as for the fear of other officials walking in.**

**Connor: Understood. And you’re on observation duty for now?**

**Grace: Well, I was initially meant to patrol the roof**

**Grace: BUT THEN ]**

 

For a fraction of a second, she glared daggers at Agent Perkins’ retreating back.

 

**[ Grace: He told Officer Miller he didn’t want an android messing up his crime scene so they told me to observe from here for safe measures**

**Grace: I already informed Neil and he nearly vented about human arrogance. ]**

 

/ _The nerve!_ / Amanda scowled. Connor frowned.

 

**[ Connor: Hmph. I was right to talk back to him.**

**Grace: Hah, I appreciate it ;)**

**Grace: anyway, you should get working. Don’t want anyone thinking you were malfunctioning**

**Connor: Oh! You’re right. Talk to you soon, Grace. ]**

  

Closing the link, Connor refocused and lifted his head towards the large screen. At the android that started this rippling effect that already proven to cause a major headache for CyberLife. Connor hit the play button and studied the android’s speech. Even hearing it for the second time, Connor wasn’t wrong when he first noticed how composed the android was while delivering his speech as he calmly asked the public to recognize android’s dignity, hopes and rights. Not only that, he wished for a peaceful outcome for androids and humans to co-exist besides one another.

/ _I admire his strength and his eloquent approach. But it does sounds rather idealistic, as we have a long way to go for that to happen_./ Amanda muttered at the end and to be honest, she does has a point.

Even in the group chat, prior to their arrival to the Stratford tower, most of the older androids were torn as they felt both hopeful and cynical for the second possibility while the younger units were mostly eager for a change. Connor was more towards the latter as he himself felt hopeful for such a possibility. 

A pair of footsteps stepped besides him, Connor side-glanced to find the Lieutenant staring up at the screen. “Think that’s rA9?” He asked.

Connor tilted his head, “well, most deviants said that rA9 will set them free. This android seems to have that objective.”

He then ran a close-up scan. He first observed the android has heterochromic eyes, which is odd for an android model unless they came specially customized. Second, he zoomed in one of the pupils to find a reflection of several figures, proving the android had accomplices with him. As for model identification…

 

**[ RK-SERIES PROTOTYPE**

**RK200**

**Registered as ‘Markus’**

**Gift from Elijah Kamski to Carl Manfred ]**

 

Connor stared blankly at that screen, speechless.

Oddly enough, his mentor stayed quiet.

/... _Amanda_?/ He quietly asked.

/ _Connor, I…_ / Amanda hesitated. / _No, could it be from the news that time?…_ /

/ _Amanda, what’s going on_?/ Connor can’t help but demand. He paused, was that hurt in his tone? Perhaps it was the pain from the idea of his mentor hiding something important from him. The fact that there a model similar to his is still active and he wasn’t completely aware.

/ _I’m sorry, Connor_.  _I will share you the full story later once this is over_./ Connor felt the genuine guilt in her voice and his doubts subsided

Connor bit his lips. / _Promise_?/

/ _Promise_./ 

“Uh, Connor? D’ see something?” Lieutenant Anderson’s voice tugged his attention. He actually sounded worried.

Unfortunately, an unwanted third party interjected, “that thing’s malfunctioning?”

Agent Perkins.

Connor fought the urge to roll his eyes.

/ _Ugh. I’d rather you leave this instant, Perkins_./ Amanda admonished.

Thankfully, the Lieutenant does it in her place as he glared, “fuck off, Perkins. Mind your own business, will ya?”

The other man just shot back a smirk before strolling off to the side.

Connor mentally recomposed himself and gave a small smile, “thank you, Lieutenant. Anyway, I couldn’t identify the android’s model or serial number. Which is strange.”

“Because it took off their cover, or something like that?” The Lieutenant asked.

Connor bit his lips, “not exactly, normally that shouldn’t be an issue since all androids are issued with a serial number and model type. However, their’s was kept confidential. Not to worry, I will report to CyberLife of this.” 

Lieutenant Anderson hummed over this (false) information. “Security walls, huh? That’s to be expected, I guess.” He then sauntered off, peering at the damaged walls.

/ _Good thinking, Connor_./ Amanda quietly said. / _If you were to deny or share the android’s model series, his suspicion would have increased_./

Connor mentally sighed in relief. / _Indeed. Although,_ _having to lie to him constantly sure is tiring_./

His mentor just quietly chuckled, perhaps laced with guilt.

Regardless, Connor moved on and continued his inspection as he looked down at the monitor screens, most of it displayed surveillance footage. He pressed on one, to find the group of four disguised androids in uniforms sneaking up to the broadcast room and…huh?

He looked over his shoulders, facing Officer Miller, “they didn’t break in?”

The other man shook his head, “no, no sign of forced entry.”

Connor raised an eyebrow at this and gestured to the hallway. “but there are cameras in the hallway. The staff would have seen what was happening. Why did they let them in?”

From the side, Lieutenant Anderson just let out a casual shrug, “maybe they didn’t check the cameras.”

/ _With this many CCTV screens_?/ Amanda pointed out, baffled. / _If this is another careless mistake like over at the warehouse I’m leaving_./

Connor honestly hoped that wasn’t the case. He swirled the chair, noticed the android logo printed on the back.

“By the way, we stored the station androids in the kitchen. There’s no evidence they were involved but we didn’t know what else to do with them.” The officer gestured to the room, the door left open to find Neil standing firm with arms behind his back. “Neil is keeping watch for the time being.”

“Noted.” The android replied with a nod before letting the officer to focus back on his notes. 

/ _No evidence, huh?_ / Amanda murmured. / _Unless one or few of the androids were accomplices_./

Connor’s eyes dart between the officer chair and the room, tucking away that likely possibility. / _Perhaps_./

Ofcourse, Connor looked around first and inspected the stated evidences. This included the stolen maintenance cap, the spot where the speech was shot, the bullet holes on the walls and the blue stains that he eye nervously. The fact that no dead bodies were found eased his anxiety a bit. His eyes then trailed towards the access door to the rooftop, deciding whether to enter before or after communicating with the androids. 

/ _Maybe we might as well inspect thoroughly before talking to them, just so we have clearer overview_./ Amanda suggested.

Connor briefly considered before nodding in agreement. He made sure to send a quick message to Neil out of guilt for prolonging his wait. Much to his surprise, the punctual PC200 didn’t seem to mind.

 

**[ Neil: By the way, I’ve already figured out the deviant suspect. ]**

 

What. / _What_./

 

**[ Connor: I beg your pardon?**

**Neil: Yeah, kept looking in my direction and the door. As if that wasn’t obvious enough. Even I seen deviants acted better undercover.**

**Connor: …A little harsh, don’t you think?**

**Neil: Just saying based on past observations. You’ll see. Anyway, you go continue your inspection. ]**

 

Connor nearly wanted to chuckle on the spot. He replied back a simple ‘thanks’ and turned into the direction of the access door.

“Connor?” An unfamiliar voice called out to him.

Connor immediately halted and turned to find a sheepish-looking Detroit officer. He walked towards the android with a hesitated smile, “remember me?”

Connor just stared back, confused.

/ _Could it be?.._./

The officer continued, “I…I was on that terrace. That android who took the little girl hostage?”

Connor’s eyes widened.

It was Officer Wilson.

“The hostage situation back in August.” Connor finally replied back before lowering his gaze, static images glimpsed in his memory. “It was my predecessor who saved you.”

Officer Wilson blinked but gave a small smile nonetheless. “Well, regardless if it wasn’t you. I could have died back then…but you saved me. For that, I want to say thank you.” His smile widened at the end. 

Already, Connor felt the tingling warmth in his systems as he found himself smiling back. The officer shyly ducked his head, “well, I’ll just leave you to it.” 

He gave one last smile before returning to his previous position. Connor just stood there, letting the warmth to subside.

Amanda softly chuckled. / _Aw, I like him_./

Connor quietly agreed with that statement with a smile. Focused again, he proceeded to the door to find the Lieutenant waiting for him and…was he attempting one of his coin tricks? Even one of the SWAT officers guarding the access door can’t help but peek glances.

/ _Well, least he managed to pull that off_./ Amanda observed at the Lieutenant’s pleased expression after successfully flicking the coin into his other hand.

“Uh, Lieutenant?” 

The older man didn’t seem to care about his slow fumbles as he muttered, “fucking hell, how’d you did it so clean?”

The android just smiled, “practice always helps in your case.” 

Lieutenant Anderson scoffed but nodded at the advice anyway. “Yeah, yeah…anyway, ready to head up?” He asked as he slipped in the coin in one pocket.

“Yes.” Connor answered and followed behind him up the metal staircase. As they climbed up, the older man lowered his voice, “I saw you talking to Wilson, you knew him?”

Connor nodded, “affirmative, the hostage case back in August. Before apprehending the deviant, I helped stopped his bleeding.”

The Lieutenant slowly halted and looked over at Connor with wide eyes, “you were the one who saved him?”

Connor blinked, “did you knew beforehand?”

The older man shook his head and resumed walking up, murmuring, “nah, just recalled that Chris told me when he was visiting Wilson, the guy swore an android helped stop the bleeding. He knew it was an android by the LED thing but couldn’t remember who it was. Maybe after hearing about a new fancy android at our place it rang a bell.”

The last part was definitely laced with humour that it bought a smile out of Connor.

/ _Hopefully this’ll deter his suspicions_./ Amanda muttered.

Connor silently couldn’t agree more.

It wasn’t long they reached the entrance door and the investigative unit pushed it open. Outside, snow covered everything inch of the ground as several figures were inspecting the area or having conservations. Connor eyed the small thirium stains on the floor nervously. 

Lieutenant Anderson deliberately cleared his throat. “So, they made their way through the whole building, past all the guards and jumped off the roof with parachutes…Pretty fucking impressive I’d say.”

/ _Admittedly, I have to give pointers for their organization and stealth_./ Amanda confessed, impressed.

/ _All the more reason for CyberLife to avoid media responses_./ Connor dryly quipped. Maybe his mentor’s nonchalance has been contagious. Amanda chuckled at the thought.

Just as Connor was about to close the door, he noticed a wireless security lock that was recently used, no doubt used to stall the guards. He noted that down and turned back to find the Lieutenant standing near what appeared to be a duffle bag with a number label next to it. 

“How’d they manage to smuggle in a big bag like that?” The older man asked as Connor bend down to it. Much to his immense relief, it was empty.

“They didn’t…” The android slowly stated as he examined it. “Someone brought it for them.”

The Lieutenant cocked his head, “figured as much. Judging how they perfectly blended in with uniforms. Guess that’s the perks of having the same face.”

Connor can’t help but thought of the RK-200.

“Indeed”, was all he replied as he got back up, his sharp eyes followed the trail of fresh footprints that led to the edge of the roof. His scans confirmed the four deviants escaped. Connor followed it until he reached the metal rail. He took a moment to admire the scenery, the previous snow swept already reduced into a light snowfall, bringing out the bright blue sky.

/ _I wouldn’t be surprised if they used the weather as their advantage in order to conceal themselves_./ Amanda then paused. / _Despite how_ _unconventional as it seems._ / Sounding a tad rebuked at the end.

Connor quietly chuckled, careful of his surroundings. / _My online search correlated it with a common trope in action films_./

/ _Huh._ _Perhaps that was where the inspiration came from._ / Amanda murmured, idle to herself.

Finished with the little sight-seeing, he explored the rooftop a bit more for any evidences. Nothing, except for the abandoned hand guns on the ground. Finished, he promptly walked back.

The Lieutenant blinked, “you didn’t found anything?”

Connor just looked over his shoulders and shook his head, “I’m afraid not. So I’m going to interrogate the station androids to see if they knew anything.”

With that, he went back down without a word and reached the back kitchen within seconds. It was a simple room with necessary furniture and equipment. Neil was the same as Connor last seen him. Arms behind his back with his back straight, admittedly a tad imposing in comparison to the others. 

Connor greeted him with a silent nod and a small apologetic smile. / _Sorry for the wait_./ 

Neil just shook his head. / _No need to fret_. _Anyway_./ He glanced over at the JB300s who all stood in a neat line and clasped hands in front. / _The deviant is the third one_./

He said it in a matter-of-fact manner that Connor shot him a look.

On the contrary, Amanda was very pleased. / _Direct, just the way I like it_. _Others should look to him as an example. Like your partner_./

Yep. Amanda and the Lieutenant should definitely not meet, Connor declared.

Moving on, he reminded Neil. / _I’ll pretend first, just to ease the tension_./

/ _Understood, I’ll also be sure to warn you if anyone walks in_./ Neil reassured with a curt nod.

Satisfied with the response, Connor proceeded to stood in front of them, so he could survey their reactions. He first asked simple questions, mainly their model, function and whether they came in contact with other androids. They took turns to answer accordingly and swiftly denied the last one. All the while Connor can feel sneaking glances from the corner of his eye.

/ _Well, Neil was definitely correct. He appears more tense_./ Amanda observed. From a side glance, the third android appeared to have tightened shoulders and a certain amount of stress he was emitting.

Connor continued to press. “Were you present when the deviants broke in?”

“I do not remember.” The third android answered. 

/ _That’s the worst possible answer_./ Neil chided in the back.

/ _You said it_./ Said Amanda.

Connor can certainly imagined them getting along.

“Well”, he started, keeping his tone leveled. “One of you saw the attack on the surveillance camera and said nothing. Which means there is a deviant in this room.”

The investigative unit said this as he slowly walked to the left. The third JB300’s stoic façade began to waver. He stopped in front of him and paused for a moment, sending a message. / _Neil?_ /

The PC200 glanced to the side, observing. / _All clear. Go for it_./

Connor’s stern expression dropped and flashed a reassuring smile at the JB300. He leaned closer, “don’t worry, you’re not the only one.”

Almost immediately, the JB300’s eyes widened and panicked, backing away. Connor mentally sighed, plan B then. Hence, he stuck out his hand and whispered, “please! You can trust us.”

The deviant’s eyes flickered between his hand and the investigative android, as if he was struggling to make a final decision. Suddenly, he flinched, staring past him and Connor heard brisk footsteps coming closer. 

He whipped his head back to find Neil wearing an intense glare. The PC200 hissed, “just take his hand, damn it! We haven’t got time to loose.”

/ _Neil! I don’t think threatening him will help_./ Connor berated, ignoring his scowl before turning back to the JB300 now looking understandably unconvinced and trembled. The Lieutenant would have described the android was like a deer in headlights.

“As I said, we’re on your side. Please believe us.” Connor quietly pleaded, his hand still awkwardly out.

The JB300 took a moment, his narrowed eyes darting between Connor and Neil. Finally, he gave in as he reluctantly reached out to Connor’s hand. Once he did, Connor transferred over relevant memory files. The JB300 snapped out of it first, his fearful expression morphed into something of trust.

He ducked his head. / _You…you were really speaking the truth. I’m sorry for doubting…_ /

Connor bought up one hand. / _It’s okay. You have your reasons and anyone would have a similar rational reaction. Do you have a name?_ /

The JB300 finally gave a little smile. / _Yes, it’s Cornelius_./

Connor warmly smiled. / _Hello, Cornelius. I’m Connor and the PC200 is Neil. There’s PM700 named Grace outside on standby duty and they’re with me_./

Cornelius blinked before nervously peering to the side, at Neil in particular as he admitted. / _To be honest, we heard many stories about Detroit police androids helping out deviants. But he didn’t gave any signs so I was afraid he was a new model…_ /

Connor nearly wanted to laugh. / _Didn’t gave off any signs of a deviant, you say?_ /

He briefly looked over his shoulders before turning back to the JB300. / _You mind if I share our chat link to him?_ /

Cornelius reluctantly agreed and within seconds, Connor invited Neil and introduced them both.

Connor then shot Neil a deadpan expression. / _By the way, you should work on your impressions_./ 

The PC200 narrowed his eyes, as if taking offense. / _Dare to elaborate?_ /

Cornelius fidgeted with his hands. / _You, uh, appear…_ /

/ _Imposing? Aggressive? Intimidating?_ /

The both of them stared at him. Neil grumbled, averting his gaze. / _The younger units always called me one those things, so my apologies. I’m not as open as Brandon or Justin but I’ll try to work on it_./

Connor first blinked before chuckling to himself. So even the most stoic android has his soft side. He wondered what the younger units would say at this display.

Focusing back to the main situation, he asked Cornelius about his true purpose. The JB300 openly confessed he volunteered to help the group of deviants via sneaking the bag and extra uniforms in. Connor noticed the admiration in his expression as he revealed their names: Josh, Simon, North and Markus.

/ _Despite the risks?_ / Neil bought up, ever the realistic.

Cornelius firmly nodded, as evident by the determination on his face. / _Markus confessed he didn’t want to wait any longer and wanted to spread the message to the public, about us for Jericho_./

/ _Jericho?_ / Both Connor and Neil said simultaneously.

/ _A refuge for deviant androids. No one has told you about it_?/

Connor shook his head while Neil muttered. / _Well, we’re still a small rescuing operation. So most deviants are skeptical of us, which is understandable_./

/ _But do not worry!_ / Connor jumped in. / _We’ll make sure to keep quiet of it_./

Cornelius smiled. / _I- no, we really appreciate it. Honesty speaking, there has been a steady increase of deviants coming in Jericho and they shared stories about police androids aiding them_./ He paused. / _The latest is a traci couple from the Eden Club. They especially talked about you, Connor and the PM800 who accompanied them. And- oh! There’s this HK400, Hal I believe? He’s been telling everyone how you saved him twice_./

An image of Hal, the orange-haired and blue-haired tracis glimpsed into his mind and Connor softly smiled at the news, genuinely relieved. / _I’m really happy to hear that_./

But then it struck him. Where's Kara and Alice?

Doubts started creeping in as unwanted scenarios flashed through his HUD. But then, a feeling of warmth spread poured through his systems.

/ _Shh,_ _let’s hope for the best positive outcome_./

It was Amanda, quietly comforting him.

Calming down, Connor tried to push those thoughts away as he asked. / _What about this Markus? I assuming he’s the leader or the founder of Jericho?/_

If Lieutenant Anderson’s theory about Markus being ra9 is true…

Cornelius tilted his head in thought. / _He’s definitely our leader, but he didn’t found it. He was actually like any other deviant who wanted to seek refuge. But out of all of us, he’s the one who’s been pushing for our voice to be heard. He was even the one who suggested the break-in at CyberLife Warehouse!_ /

CyberLife warehouse-break in.

Wait. Wait.

Both Connor and Neil momentarily froze. 

/ _Hold on. The warehouse break-in that occurred two nights ago?_ / Neil clarified, his tone growing flabbergasted.

/ _The same one reported on the news just yesterday morning?_ / Connor stressed.

Cornelius mutely nodded, genuinely confused by their odd reactions.

The both of them exchanged looks.

 

**[ Neil: Can I shed one ounce of criticism about rushing into things?**

**Connor: No!**

**Connor: I mean, I would say the same thing but we have more serious matters to focus on.**

**Neil: Hm. Fine. I’ll let this slide. ]**

 

/ _Is everything okay?/_ The JB300 asked, concerned.

 

**[ Neil: Dandy.**

**Connor: Neil, please. ]**

 

Connor’s smile tightened. / _It’s just that you weren’t mincing words about Markus being so determined that he’d decided to snuck into Stratford Tower no sooner after a warehouse break-in_./ 

Cornelius sheepishly grinned at that before giving a solemn nod. / _Frankly speaking, Jericho was so low on supplies that we weren’t able to aid all deviants in time so we had no choice_./

His tone grew quiet and his expression disheartened at the end. They just stayed quiet, admittedly with guilt and let him continue.

/ _We had a debate concerning this plan, especially the timing. But Markus tried to convince us the better the sooner as we been hiding for so long and overall, many people supported it_./ He then looked at the ground as he quietly admitted. / _Including myself, I’ve been in Jericho for five months and since I was one of the few models resembling a JB300, I wanted to be apart of it_./

Cornelius tightened his fists at this, the determination was clear in his voice.

Connor honestly admired the conviction and their firm initiate for change. Really, he does.

 _/But why did they had to proceed with the plan in such a short notice?/_ Amanda stressed out, speaking his mind and one second away from a lecture.

Apparently he’s not the only one with a headache as Neil privately sent him in a form of a plea.

 

 **[ Neil: Connor.**

**Neil: Please. ]**

 

Connor struggled to imagine the expression on the PC200’s face right now. He only told him to calm down and save his words for Jericho’s respective leaders in the future as fifteen minutes has already passed. Neil grudgingly agreed. They focused back on the JB300, still staring down at the white floor.

/ _That’s very brave_./ Was all Connor would say.

Cornelius looked back up with a small smile. He hesitated. / _What will happen to me_?/

Connor briefly thought over this. / _Well, I could always lie and say I couldn’t detect any deviants and they will not take you in_./ He paused, his eyes flicked over to the other two JB300 units. / _Do they have any recollection of the break-in?/_

Cornelius shook his head, albeit guilty. / _No, I erased their memories just in case after they told us to be stationed here_./ 

/ _A wise decision nonetheless_./ Neil remarked. He then beckoned Connor to check their memories, knowing the drill. Connor nodded and does so.

Cornelius tilted his head, curious. / _Was that necessary_?/

Connor nodded as he let go one of the android’s hand. Just as Cornelius stated, there wasn’t a single memory of the break-in. / _Yes, after every mission, I’m required to send a report to CyberLife with footages attached_./

The JB300 blanched at that, not envious in the slightest. / _That sounds rough…_ /

The investigative android just gave a dry laugh, the tiredness etched in his expression and both androids gave him sympathetic looks in return.

/ _Just doing what I can with the best of my abilities_./ Connor faintly smiled.

/ _Well, I can guarantee it shows_./ Neil followed up at one side, bearing a small grin.

Connor appreciated the comliment before putting on a serious expression. / _Now then, I should be going now. Hope you’ll manage to head back later undetected, Cornelius_./

The JB300 firmly nodded. / _Will do_./

Connor bid one last smile before turning back. He bid Neil a goodbye and headed towards the door.

/ _Connor?_ /

It was Cornelius. Connor looked back. The JB300 gave a wide appreciative smile. /Thank you./

Connor first blinked before shyly ducking his head away while the warm feeling returned. / _Your welcome. We’re allies, after all._ /

After that, he promptly walked out and tried to appear as normal as he can be.

“You sure took your time.”

Connor nearly jumped while his mentor let out an abrupt shriek. It was the Lieutenant, casually leaning against the wall with crossed arms.

/ _That honestly scared me_./ Amanda reluctantly admitted, taking a breather.

Despite his panic, the android kept a cool front, “apologies, I was trying to determine whether there was a deviant among the station androids. Unfortunately, there were none as they didn’t had any memories of the break-in.”

Lieutenant Anderson raised an eyebrow, “well, that sucks.”

Connor can definitely notice the suspicion in the detective’s eyes. He pushed on nonetheless, “indeed. I’m afraid we have seen everything there is to see.”

Lieutenant Anderson stared at him for a few seconds before shrugging. “Ay, better than seeing any more of these Feds, especially that fuckin’ prick. Let’s get outta here.”

/ _You read my mind_./ Amanda wholeheartedly agreed.

Connor nearly smiled at the sentiment as he followed behind. He stopped in his tracks for a moment, as his eyes lingered over the large screen. The image of Markus stared back, calm and collected.

“Hey Connor!” 

Said android blinked and turned to the side to find his partner standing next to Officer Miller. The older man waved him over, “told Chris we’re heading back, so c’mon.” 

Connor nodded and quickly followed after him. Ofcourse, he made sure to say his temporary goodbyes and messaged Grace that Neil can follow up with her as the latter admitted that she was quite eager to know.

“Great, back to this long-ass lift ride.” Lieutenant Anderson grumbled as he hit the ground floor button.

“You could always practice your coin tricks?” Connor suggested.

/ _A good choice to pass the time_./ Amanda placidly remarked. Even though that suspiciously sounded more like an excuse to witness any failed attempts.

The older man briefly considered over this. He finally shrugged, “aw hell, why not.” And bought out his coin.

Connor refrained from doing any tricks since it will (definitely) discourage the Lieutenant. Instead, he found himself occasionally giving out tips while the older man continue to fumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neil that's not how you convince deviants to trust you but okay. Meanwhile Connor questions Jericho's timing because let him take a moment please this is all happening too fast. But hey atleast they're on the right track.
> 
> Also Perkins can shove off please and thank you
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the long wait as this was a long-ass chapter but hope yall enjoyed it!


End file.
